Power Rangers Alpha
by Dr.Billie
Summary: In 2005 Angel Grove and the Power Coins are out there, broken, awaiting their other halves. When Roki and Zita Repulsa take residence in the Palace on the Moon six ordinary young people find themselves in the middle of a Z Putty attack. They become Power Rangers. It is then up to them to complete the other halves of their coins and defend the world against Evil. - AU - OCs
1. The New Hope

x-Power Rangers Alpha -x- Chapter 1 : The New Hope -x

The Angel Grove Youth Center had come under new management a few years ago when a young man named Winter Baker and his grandmother, Mai bought it. They began to remodel it saving it from mediocrity. They restored its insides to the former glory. Within six months the doors had opened and people began to trickle back in. Not only was the Juice bar reopened, selling food as well as drinks, coffees and teas, but they also had an arcade, theater room, and areas for martial arts and gymnastics training.

Autumn Baker, fresh faced and recently graduated from Reefside High, had come to join her brother that summer and was working on her own artistic brand of decorations. Power Rangers. All the teams Angel Grove had known, drawn in her own hand, adorned cups, plates, containers and the walls.

Winter was a tall, lean man that was well toned and active. He had warm brown eyes and slightly messy brown hair. Autumn was also on the tall side, but softly curved. She shared her brother's brown eyes but her hair was red and cut into a cute flippy bob. Both siblings were often found wearing green camo and combat boots.

Though summer was coming to a close, they were still very busy during the day. Kids of all ages came not only to eat, but to work out, play video games or just hang with friends. The Youth Center was becoming a source of pride for both siblings and their Nanna.

Tai Stapleton walked into the Youth Center, carrying a long, slightly curved metallic red stick. Well, actually, it wasn't a stick, it was a katana forged by his own hand, with his grandfather's help. Tai was a tall, skinny Asian kid with dark brown eyes with the barest glints of red with spiky dark brown hair. He'd been off training and was on his way home. He'd decided to stop by the Youth Center for a cool drink.

He walked to the counter. He nodded slightly to the Bakers. "Ice tea," he ordered quietly. He wasn't usually big on words. He looked around as Winter went to fill his order. He knew most of the people that were around his age.

Sitting at a computer was one of the smartest girls at Angel Grove High, seventeen year old Wilhemina Davis, and better known as Billie. She had honey colored blond hair, pulled into braided pigtails with bangs cut at an odd angle. She wore light blue glasses and her blue eyes were narrowed behind them as her fingers flew over the keyboard. "Just one more minute," she said to herself with a frown of sheer concentration.

Nathan Doyle watched her in reluctant fascination as he chewed on a Twizzler. He had no idea what she was doing and he wasn't sure it was fun judging by the look on her face. He was hoping any moment Wood would come through the door. He was older than his three closest friends. He'd been held back during the fourth grade because of his grades. When everyone else made fun of him for it, Wood and Danny and by extension Billie stood up for him and they'd been together ever since.

Nathan was what was termed emo. He wore pink converses, faded black jeans with a studded belt and a baggy tee-shirt with some obscure band splashed over the front. His naturally black hair was a little too long and his fringe fell over his eyes. "Gliiiiiitch. What are you doing?" he demanded with an exaggerated sigh.

"Can it, emo-boy," she said. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you. And what did I tell you about calling me Glitch?" she said, though a slight smile softened her remark.

Nathan grinned. He saw a flash of yellow outside and grinned again when he saw Wood's scooter parking. "Finally, here comes Wood," he said.

Wood Johnson was a cute black kid on the short side with freckles, smiling brown eyes and dreads. He walked into the Youth Center and waved to Autumn. She smiled and waved back.

"What's going on now?" Wood asked as he sat down near Nathan and Billie.

Nathan shrugged. "Beats me," he said.

Winter served Tai his tea. "Where's your other half?" he asked with a smile.

Tai didn't need to ask who Winter was referring to. "Off being Perfect I guess," he answered without rancor and grinned.

Rex Hart stomped in. Well, limped in. "Speak of the devil," Tai remarked. That earned him a glare. Rex was average tall boy with stylish black hair, dark eyes with the barest hints of gold and a fit body. He was not having a good day. He sat at the counter. "Give me the chocolateyest thing on the menu," he ordered.

Autumn raised her brows as she overheard that order. "Oh, my. Are you, ok, Rex?" she asked in concern and set about making him a triple chocolate sundae. With the training regimen the younger boy had, even she knew that something like that was not the usual.

Rex grunted. Tai cleared his throat. He and Rex went back to diapers. Rex trained along beside Tai in Bushido. Rex also trained in gymnastics, played various sports and was in a band. There was a reason Tai called him Mr. Perfect. "That bad, huh?" he asked.

Rex grunted again. He waited until he shoveled several mouthfuls of chocolate down his throat before speaking.

Wood whistled. "Wow. Rex Hart shoveling down ice cream. He almost looks like you, Nathan," he told his friend with a grin.

Nathan groaned. Wood was one of the few people who knew just how true that statement was. Nathan had been gymnastics for years. He and Rex often came up against each other at competitions.

Billie snickered but went back to what she was doing.

Rex got tired of Tai staring at him patiently. "Fine. I got kicked out of the band. I lost my contract to be in that video for Ivy Black. I fell down the stairs leaving the studio and hurt my knee. Lost my wallet somewhere along the way. Then on the bus over, some old pervert kept staring at me and to top it off, I'm eating this thing," he jabbed the ice cream with his spoon then continued eating it.

Tai actually managed not to laugh at his friend. "Wow. Sorry, dude. I know how much you were looking forward to the video," he said supportively.

Suddenly Billie gave a whoop of delight. "I did it! I won the laptop!" she declared.

Nathan looked at her and slapped a hand over his face. "All that for a laptop?"

"Don't you already have a laptop?" Wood ventured.

Billie frowned at them. "This isn't just any laptop. For hacking into the firewall of the Nodroz corporation and helping them pinpoint weaknesses, I won a state of the art laptop that is light years ahead of this one," she said and checked the time. "I have to go to the park and meet the girl giving it to me. You guys want to come?" she asked, closing up her laptop.

"Yeah, because we're going to let you meet some strange person from the internet in the park by yourself," Nathan said and rolled his eyes.

Wood shook his head. "Like that would happen, Billie," he said.

Billie didn't remark. She took her laptop to Autumn and asked her to watch it for her.

Autumn gave her a smile. "Sure thing. You be careful," she admonished.

Billie gave a nod. She met Nathan and Wood at the door and the three of them walked out together.

Rex finished off his ice cream with a groan. "Oh man. I shouldn't have done that," he said and rubbed his face.

Tai snickered. "You think?" That earned him a dark scowl. He merely smiled. "Come on. Let's go work it off. We haven't sparred in awhile," he said.

Rex nodded. "Good idea," he said. The two of them settled their tab and left the Youth Center as well.

Winter noticed Autumn biting on her bottom lip worriedly. "What is it, Tum?" he asked her.

She cringed slightly. "I'm...not sure." she admitted.

"If you want to go after them to make sure their ok, it is your break time," he said helpfully.

She gave a start then smiled at him. "A walk in the park would be a good idea," she said and gave him a jaunty wave and scurried out the door. She might be overreacting, but something about Billie's online thing seemed very fishy. Very fishy indeed.

-x-

A young man entered what seemed to an abandoned high tech facility. The area had seen better days, Not only did it appear as though it survived a war, but layers of dust covered everything. Billy Cranston shook his head. It was sad the place in such a state. "Ah, the great Command Center. What has become of you?" he mused quietly to himself.

Billy had spent the past few years on Aquitar. He was essentially ageless; he still looked no more than eighteen even though he had a family and a career there. He would be unable to stay on Earth for more than a year, but he had waited until his daughters were old enough to be without him for a time.

Several weeks ago he registered a disturbance recorded by the Command Center of the Power Rangers. It had taken that long to pack and make the trip. There was only one thing that would set off the Command Center's all but defunct security system after so long.

There was activity in the Palace on the Moon. He'd taken scans from his ship as he passed by and sure enough, there was activity. What that meant, however, he wasn't sure.

He spun around, hand going for the Aquitarian weapon strapped to his hip when he heard a noise.

"Billy?" Walking quietly through the Command Center was a young woman in her late twenties. She had distinct Asian features and her hair pulled up into buns on either side of her head. She wore a khaki skirt and a sedate yellow blouse. "It is you!" Trini Kwan declared.

Billy grinned. "Trini!" he said and rushed forward to envelope her.

"About time you two got here. I thought I was going to have to wait forever," a third voice intruded on their reunion. The blond youth and young woman looked around. The voice was familiar to them both but they didn't see anyone.

"Jason?" Billy asked.

A not quite tall man in his late twenties somehow managed to squeeze his bulk out of a small confined space in one wall. "Sorry, guys. I was after something," he said. He had dark brown hair and eyes and wore dark jeans and a tight red tee-shirt.

Trini beamed. "What are guys doing here?" she asked.

Jason Scott put the case on a cluttered console. "I've been in town for a couple of months opening a new Scott Dojo," he said. "I've been poking around the old place. I was here when it recorded the disturbance," he said looked at Billy meaningfully.

Trini put her hand on her hip. "And here I was feeling nostalgic since I've moved back to work at the high school," she said, watching Jason.

Billy gave her a smile. "Everything happens for a reason," he assured her. "Jason is that what I think it is?" he asked, watching the first ever Red Power Ranger trying to find an opening to the case.

Jason gave him an enigmatic smile. "I have a feeling they might be needed," he said and finally opened the case. The case housed six broken coins. Well, it was supposed to. "Half of each one is missing," he said.

"What?!" Billy and Trini said at once and rushed forward to see for themselves that indeed, half of each coin was missing.

-x-

Billie, Nathan and Wood walked through the park. She was supposed to meet her contact near a vendor of hokey native jewelry. She surveyed the area. "I don't see her," she complained.

"What does she look like?" Wood asked so that he could keep a look out as well.

"Kinda cute Asian girl. I don't know. I'll recognize her when I see her," she answered absently.

"Big help," Nathan complained. That earned him a narrow eyed frown. His response was a guiless grin at her. Wood looked at the sky as if beseeching patience.

Tai and Rex were taking a shortcut through the park when the first of the screams started. Both young men stopped and looked around. Gray humanoid creatures were setting on people in the park. Large golden Zs adorned their chests.

"What on earth?" Tai gaped.

"Are those what I think they are?" Rex demanded.

"Doesn't matter. We have to help," Tai said and drew his sword from its sheath. The blade gleamed in the California sun. He tossed the sheath to Rex.

Though it seemed solid, Rex managed to stretch the sheath out into a small bo staff. They nodded to each other and jumped into the fray, protecting a nanny with a stroller from several of the featureless creatures.

Autumn watched the Z Putties surround Billie, Nathan and Wood. "Oh no," she said and rushed forward, years of karate training with her brother kicking in. She began to kick and hit Putties left and right.

Billie's eyes widened to impossible degrees as the faceless creatures. "Are you guys seeing this or is my caffeine levels getting low?" she asked them.

Wood took a fighting stance. He didn't really have any formal training but he wasn't the kid brother of Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson without learning a thing or two. "Stay behind us, Billie," he said.

Nathan nodded. He wouldn't say he was a fighter but being considered that queer emo kid often called for some degrees of self defense.

Z Putties pounced on the three teenagers. As Nathan and Wood began to engage them, Billie tried to scramble away. However, Billie was about as graceful as three-legged elephant. She stumbled back, and stepped wrong on an exposed root under a shading tree. She yelped as she fell to the ground.

She tried to scramble to her feet and ended up picking something up in her hand. Unfortunately, a Z Putty thought her inelegant sprawl was prime opportunity to attack her. She watched in horrified slow motion as it approached. There was a glint of metal and the Z Putty slide in half and disintegrated.

Tai now stood over her with a sword. He held a hand down to her. "I owe you a month of homework, Tai," she declared and took his hand.

Tai nodded as he hefted her to her feet. He spun quickly and took out several more Z Putties.

Rex and Autumn joined the little group now as Z Putties continued to surround them. "Smooth moves," Rex told Autumn with a wink.

She shook her head at him. "Thanks," she remarked. As one the five of them, with Billie in their center attacked the Putties again.

-x-

Deep within the Command Center, a bit of life spark as a flickering viewer begins to glow dimly. "Look! It's trying to show us something," Trini said and ran over to it and began to clean the dust off of it.

Billy moved over to it as well. He dusted off a panel near the viewer and used a tool from his belt to open it. He efficiently began to cross wires and boost the signal on the viewer.

"Putties!" Trini exclaimed as the scene in the park became clearer.

"Z Putties," Billy corrected. "Then it is as I feared. Roki and Zita are indeed taking up residence on the moon and following the evil footsteps of their parents," he said, shaking his head.

"Roki and Zita?" Trini asked.

Billy nodded. "They are the son and daughter of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. My sources had informed me they were boarding on Onyx, but I suppose they're too old to be in a boarding school now. Zordon's energies didn't reach into Onyx when Andros released them and so they were unaffected and due to their upbringing, as evil and no doubt as powerful as their parents," he explained.

Jason was watching the scene on the view screen, nodding almost absently. "If I had my guess, I would say that our missing half coins are down there somewhere," he said thoughtfully.

Trini looked at the viewer again. "Billy. Teleport system," she said urgently. If Jason was right they would need it operational.

Billy didn't hesitate and began to look for the main hub for the teleport system.

-x-

Autumn found herself swarmed with Putties. "Man, I wish Win was here," she murmured to herself. Her momentary distraction earned a kick to the middle that sent her flying backwards. She lost her wind.

"Autumn!" Rex shouted and stepped in front of her to take down three Z Putties,

She sprang to her feet. She glanced momentarily at the greenish broken coin in her hand. She didn't have time to dwell, however, as Putties came at her again.

Rex nodded to himself when he saw that Autumn was back on her feet again. He broke through some Putties but one seemed rather aggressive. He gave a grin began to mimic its movements. This confused such a mindless creature and Rex kicked it in the chest.

Z Putties piled on top of him, pinning him down. "Argh!" came his muffled voice in the center of the pile.

Wood, surprisingly agile and scrappy made his way over and jumped into the fray, helping Rex gain some breathing room. When they both came up they each held a shard of metal they didn't have time to investigate.

"Where do they keep coming from?" Nathan demanded and yelped when a putty rolled under his feet and knocked him off balance. He sprang back up almost immediately, and he, too, had a metal shard.

"There! That girl! That's the girl who was supposed to give me my laptop!" Billie shouted suddenly.

Exactly where she was meant to be a pretty Asian featured with cutesy pigtails and dressed in Gothic Lolita held a black laptop open. She was the only person who seemed unphased by all the putties running around.

Distracted by the girl, a Putty was able to hit Tai in the back and knock him down. He gritted his teeth and clenched his hands. One hand wrapped around the hilt of his sword, the other hand a piece of metal. He got to his feet and began to go through the Putties toward the girl.

They were within feet of each other. She gave him a cool smirk and closed the laptop and vanished in a haze of gray smoke. The remaining Z Putties disappeared as well. He looked down at the piece of metal he picked up. He suddenly felt a strange lurch and red light flashed briefly in front of his eyes.

He blinked when he realized they were all in a completely new place. A dark place that looked somewhat like a dilapidated science facility.

The other five were looking around just as blankly. Tai was the first to spot the three people around the viewer. A blond kid that didn't look any older than them, a cute Asian lady and "Jason Scott?" he said out loud. There were very few in martial arts circles who didn't know Jason Lee Scott. Not only did he still compete, but he had dojos in Stone Canyon and Turtle Cove. He was a bit of hometown hero and he had landed here a couple of months ago to open his third Scott Dojo in his hometown.

He was also a friend of Rex's older cousin and had been idolized by most kids around their age twelve years earlier.

Jason gave a sly smile. "My reputation precedes me," he said with a chuckle.

Autumn sniggered. "You could say that," she agreed.

Trini sighed. "Because becoming a science teacher is a lot less glamorous than the famous Jason Lee Scott," she teased him.

Billie crossed her arms over her chest. "Well I have no idea who you are. Where are we?" she demanded as she looked around.

Billy held his arms open. "This is the Power Rangers Command Center. I brought you all here so that we can figure out how to work to the metal shards you each found," he said.

Wood looked the shard in his hand then around. "No way! You're telling me this is half of a Power Coin? Sweet!" he said and looked around with knew eyes. "The original Command Center. Amazing," he said and began to run around checking everything out.

Tai rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Wood," he said. It was no secret really that Wood's older brother was TJ Johnson, the Blue Astro Ranger.

Wood stopped gaping with a sheepish grin.

"Tai, I know that dude and that chick. They're friends of Kim's Trini Kwan and an amazingly well preserved Billy Cranston," Rex said. He looked at the coin shard in his hand. He chuckled, "I knew it. Kim was a Power Ranger, wasn't she?" he asked.

Jason chuckled. "Little Rexy Hart. Nothing gets by you, does it? What coin you got there?" he asked.

Rex looked at the shard again. "Mastodon," he announced. The coin dissolved into his hand and metallic black cuffs appeared around his wrists. "Whoa," he said and fingered the nearly weightless metal.

Wood gaped again. "I want to try that!" he announced and studied his coin. "Awesome! Smilodon!" The coin dissolved into his hand and metallic yellow cuffs appeared around his wrists. Trini beamed at him and he grinned at her.

Autumn bit her lip and looked at the coin. "Styimoloch," she whispered almost reverently. The coin shard dissolved into her hand and metallic green cuffs appeared around her wrists.

Nathan looked at them all dubiously then glanced at his coin shard. "Pterodactyl," he said. The coin dissolved into his hand and pink cuffs appeared around his wrists.

Billie snickered. "Only Nathan would be the world's first male pink Power Ranger," she declared.

Nathan smirked. "What do you have over there then, Glitch?" he demanded.

"Well obviously it's the Triceratops," she answered and her coin shard dissolved into her hand and metallic blue cuffs appeared around her wrists.

"Indubitably," Billy stated with a nod of approval. She, however, was a little green.

Jason looked at Tai, who was also a bit green and staring down into his hand. "Say it, rookie," he coaxed. Tai shook his head. "It chose you for a reason, kid. Say it," he added quietly.

Tai looked up from the coin shard to find all eyes on him. He swallowed. "Tyrannosaurus Rex," he said and the coin shard dissolved into his hand and metallic red cuffs appeared around his wrists. "Now what?" he said.

Billy cleared his throat. "First a little history. The tale starts twelve years ago when Rita Respulsa was from freed from a dumpster on the moon by a couple of hapless astronauts. Our mentor, Zordon, asked his assistant Alpha 5 to find him five teenagers with attitude to become the Earth's first Power Rangers."

-x-

Moon Palace

In what was once Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd's own throne room, a tall, athletic Asian man lounged in the seat that had once belonged to his father. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "What was the point of that?" he asked his sister as returned.

Zita Repulsa looked at her brother, Roki with a slight smirk. "Just letting them know the Moon Palace hasn't been completely abandoned," she said. "Plus when I realized I wouldn't be able to piggyback the virus into the Nodroz Corporation's systems, I may have lost my temper," she admitted.

He managed a small smirk. "So what's your next move?" he asked and glanced at her curiously.

Zita opened the laptop's DVD drive and placed a clay disk inside of it. She pushed the door closed. The laptop trembled and turned into a monster. "Virustron. Go back to the park. Infect everyone you see," she ordered with a smirked.

"With pleasure, mistress," he said and disappeared.

Roki got to his feet and moved to an ancient spyglass and peaked through it. "Hmm. I don't like that Thrax disappeared before we could join him," he said finally.

Zita gave a shrug. "Maybe it's time to learn to do things without big brother," she said and played with the coin hanging around her neck by a chain.

Roki nodded. "You are correct," he said and gave another slight smirk. "Wish us luck," he said. She grinned wickedly in agreement.

-x-

Winter was checking the time, wondering what could be keeping Autumn when people began to run by the Youth Center. Several other patrons noticed the activity. Winter hopped the counter and ran out the door, stopping some guy running past. "Hey, what's going on?" he demanded.

"There's a monster in the park!" the guy answered and pulled away. Winter paled then darted inside. "Nanna! I'm taking a break!" he shouted and ran toward the park. Sure enough, there was monster that resembled a mish mash of computer equipment. "It looks like Danny Kennedy's garage threw up," he said to himself. "Autumn?" he called over the noise of the crowd, trying to find his sister.

-x-

The six teens absorbed the tale they were told. Even Wood had to admit, hearing things from the inside was serious. And seriously awesome.

Tai listened quietly without speaking. He saw Jason give a nearly invisible start then went to the viewer and turned it on. "Just as we feared. There is now a monster in park," he stated. "Proving time, rookies. Up to the challenge?" he asked them.

Autumn gasped as she saw her brother on the viewing screen. "Oh no," she said quietly.

"Just one question," Rex said and looked at his cuffs.

"How the hell do we work them?" Nathan finished.

"Watch me," Wood said. Naturally while everyone was listening to the tale of Zordon and the Power Rangers, he was working out how to activate the Morphs. He gave his wrists a twist and the cuffs vanished. He gave his wrists another twist. "It's Morphin' Time! Smilodon!" He brought his wrists together.

Tai nodded and repeated the actions.

"Tyrannosaurus Rex!"

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Mastodon!"

"Stygimoloch!"

Six new Power Rangers stood in the Command Center. Their suits had familiar diamond patterns and yet they were different and their helmets had been updated.

"Good luck everyone," Trini stated.

They nodded. They activated their own teleports. All except the Green Ranger.

Jason raised a brow at her. Then he smiled. "Do it." he assured her before she could even explain herself.

-x-

Virustron left a wake of twitching, frothing people behind him. "My mistress will be pleased," he said and rubbed his hands together. He came upon a young man who seemed to be looking for someone. "Hello there, little boy. Can I help you?" he asked in a cajoling tone.

Winter jumped back and took up a fighting stance.

Before Virustron could blast him, he got a blow to his webcam eye. A blue handled sai protruded from his face. "Argh!" he screamed.

"Way to go, Glitch," the Black Ranger said to the Blue Ranger approvingly.

The Pink Ranger nodded his approval. "Our Glitch has always had a dead aim," he said.

Blue Ranger held a second sai in her hand. "Next person who calls me Glitch will get this," she hissed.

"Enough chitchat," Red Ranger warned as Virustron managed to pull the sai from his eye and turned on them with a roar.

"You will regret that!" he said and charged toward them.

"Power Daggers!" the Yellow Ranger sprang forward and kept on going, jumping completely over him and landing in a crouch. "Whoa! Not quite what I intended," he said.

"Power Bow!" Pink Ranger summoned a bow and shot Virustron. The monster spun on him and sent an energy attack his way. "Damn!" He jumped and hung there a moment, flailing in surprise before losing it and falling to the ground.

"Power Scythe!" Black Ranger made a black handled scythe appear and spun it like a bo before rushing forward to slash at Virustron.

Blue Ranger saw her sai laying abandoned. She wanted to get to it without attacking attention but she didn't know how. It was then that she realized she couldn't see herself. She dashed over and picked it up. "We need to…" she trailed off tapping her helmet. A holographic computer appeared in front of her and the front of her visor suddenly lit up with data. "Oh, my god," she said and began to analyze the scene.

Win was looking around flabbergasted. The Green Ranger suddenly appeared in front of him. She blinked a few times to clear her vision before he was surrounded by a glowing green aura. "You were brave, civilian," she said in a deep, affected voice. The front of her helmet suddenly popped open to reveal his sister's face to him.

"Autumn! What?"

She grinned at him and took his hand. He felt only briefly cool metal before green metallic cuffs appeared around his wrists. "Stygimoloch," she told him.

"Stygimoloch?" he repeated blankly. Green energy spread over his entire body making a male version of her suit appear. She winked at him before her helmet closed up. "Let's do it," she said. "Power Staff!"

"Stygian Dagger!"

The two siblings jumped as one and broke their weapons across Virustron's back.

He screamed and sparked. Yellow Ranger jumped again, aiming better, hitting him with each of his Power Daggers.

Red Ranger didn't have to summon a weapon. It had morphed with him. He drew his sword.

"Tai! He has a weakness on the left of his chest," Blue Ranger instructed him.

Red Ranger nodded and rushed forward and with a burst of strength he never felt before and slashed forward.

The sword hit home and he jumped back. Virustron screamed, sparking madly. "This isn't over! You haven't seen the last of me!" he screamed and exploded.

In the aftermath of the explosion, the only thing left was a broken laptop. Zita appeared and picked it up. She frowned at them. "You broke it," she hissed at them before disappearing again.

"Will some one please tell me what's going on?" the male Green Ranger demanded.

Red nodded. "Follow us. Welcome to the team," he said and teleported. The others followed.

-x-

After explaining things to Winter and the other Rangers left, Billie and Billy were the only ones left at the Command Center. She surveyed the place. She sent the older Billy a smile. "I'm afraid software is more my thing. I know someone, though, that can help get this place back to its former glory," she said.

"You're partner?" he asked.

Billie rubbed her hands together. "When I get through with him," she agreed with a grin. Billy wasn't so sure he liked that grin but nodded anyway.

He could wait to see what she had in mind. This fight had only just begun after all.

x-End Chapter One-x


	2. Black and Blue

x-Power Rangers Alpha -x- Chapter 2 : Black and Blue-x

Winter hung up the phone at the Youth Center and sent his sister a smile. "That was Zack Taylor. He'll be here tomorrow. Not only has he agreed to teach a class on his mix of hip-hop of martial arts, he also agreed to be a Youth Center grunt for awhile," he explained.

Autumn grinned. "Sweet," she said. She was in a rather good mood as she served a couple of sixth graders some chili cheese fries.

"Would that be the famous Zack Taylor who coordinates and choreographs fight and dance scenes on some of the best blockbusters to come out of Hollywood this decade?" asked the customer behind the kids. He was a tall lean man with shirt scruffy brown hair and he wore a pair of sunglasses.

Autumn looked up at him and her eyes bulged. "Dr. O?" she asked. It was strange, to say the least, to suddenly be looking at her science teacher, especially when she graduated and left the entire school behind.

Tommy Oliver smiled at Autumn. "Miss Baker. One of my favorite students. I'd heard your brother had bought and breathed life back into this place," he said. He gave her a wink. "I heard a few other things as well," he added.

Winter had wandered closer. "Dr. O," he greeted. "What, er, exactly have you heard?" he asked.

"That there are new Power Rangers in Angel Grove," he answered. "I'm in kind of a rush, but I will catch up with you all later. I just need a coffee. Black, sugar. Large. My transfer to Angel Grove was so sudden and my dig went on longer than I thought. I have a ton to do before school starts next week," he said and really did seem rushed and harried.

Autumn nodded and fixed his coffee.

He paid for it then paused before turning away. "I'm not sure how it all happened, but do the Green proud," he told them and walked out of the Youth Center.

The two of them gawked after him then glanced at each other. "You don't think Dr. O..." Autumn trailed off, not voicing that thought.

Win smiled. "You know, I think I do," he quipped. "Now get back to work," he said and snapped his fingers at her.

She scowled and tossed a straw at him.

Two teens entered the Youth Center and looked around. One of them was a tall, lean boy with light blue eyes and sandy blond hair that was cut short and had a natural sort of spike. He had silver rimmed glasses, wore beat up sneaks, ripped-at-the-knees stone washed jeans and a blue button down hanging open over a white tank. The girl was much shorter though not really petit. She was on the slim side. She wore slim black boots, pink tights with a black tunic over them with a wide pink belt. Her hair was a few shades darker than the boy's. She had it braided into twin tails that reached her shoulders. Her eyes were wide and brown.

"There're ya friends, Danny. Tell them I said 'hey,'" Chloe Kennedy told her brother and moved off to sit with the cute girl sucking down a strawberry milkshake and doing a terrible job of pretending not to stare at Wood Johnson. "So transparent," she remarked. There were still traces of New York in her speech patterns. It would take a few weeks for that to wear off.

Victoria Williams flushed, her pale mocha colored cheeks turned dusky. "Pfft, no clue what you talking about," she denied flatly and turned her attention to her shake. Tori, as she was known, was a small, sprightly girl who adored boys, fashion and pink. She was of mixed race, a fact made obvious by the light aquamarine color of her eyes. Her long hair was dark brown but had a mix of highlights that ranged from red to almost gold. She grinned. "So dish. How was the Big Apple?" she encouraged.

Chloe smiled. She had met Tori eleven years earlier, when the girl and her Native American guardian Dawn Feather had moved to Angel Grove. It was also during the time Chloe and Danny's parents were getting their divorce. The two of them had been fast friends ever since they met when most of Chloe's were bailing on her. Every summer since, she and her brother stayed with their father in his home.

Since she knew Tori so well, Chloe could see that something was bothering her. The best thing she could do was distract her, so she went into detail about her less than glamorous New York lifestyle.

Danny approached Wood and Nathan where they were trying to show a group of eight year olds a dance move. "'Ey. What, no hello?" he said loudly.

"Danny!" Wood said and grinned. "Why didn't you tell us you were back?" he demanded and extracted himself from the kid to clap his friend on the back several times.

"Probably trying to avoid the pounding," Nathan said and shot Danny a grin. "Cutting it a bit close, eh?" he asked.

Danny shrugged. "Had to wait around for a tournament. We hopped a plane soon as we had our trophies in hand," he answered. Like his sister, he spoke with an accent that would take awhile to drop.

Wood chuckled. "You talk like you had no doubt you'd win," he said.

"I didn't. Where's Billie? She finally find some girl friends and stop hanging around with you losers?" he asked.

Nath and Wood shared a look Danny couldn't quite read. Nathan shrugged. "She'll be around. She was looking forward to you coming back. Maybe you should find somewhere to hide," he suggested.

Wood snickered. "Yeah," he agreed.

Danny was flabbergasted. "Uh, yeah," he said. "So, I miss anything interestin' this summer?" he asked. Wood and Nathan shared another look. Wood just grinned at him and Nathan got an enigmatic look on his face that was driving Danny up a wall. "What! Did I grow another head or somethin'?!" he demanded. That only made Nathan and Wood laugh at him.

Autumn smiled as she watched the room. She was about to go on break, mainly to fetch Billie from the Command Center, when someone new walked up to the counter. He was an unfamiliar face, around Win's age and a strangely nice looking man. He was tall but well muscled through the arms and shoulders, his features weren't placeable right off so she would have settled to say Polynesian with a more Asian bent. Then again he had the deepest emerald eyes she'd ever seen. His dark hair was sticking up at odd angles but he made it work.

He gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry to trouble you miss," he said with a faint Irish lilt to his words which surprised the hell out of Autumn. He showed her a hand drawn map. "My cousin drew this for me, but I can't make heads or tails of it. Do you know where the Ryder Building is?" he asked her.

Autumn looked at the map, appalled. "You poor thing. If you've been following this, you've probably been going around in circles," she said sympathetically. She gave him directions to the building he was looking for as if she were an Angel Grove native.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver," he said and folded the map. "I will be sure to tell my cousin what I think of her map making skills," he said. He gave a jaunty wave and left the youth center.

Autumn chuckled. "I can't help but wonder who drew that poor man's map," she said to her brother. He grinned and shrugged.

-x-

Roki entered the lab that belonged to the servant Finster and shook his head at his sister. "Why are you trying to salvage that thing?" he asked her as she and ratty looking Finster tried repaired the laptop.

Zita looked at him. "Because. When he comes back online, everyone he infected with his virus will become mindless zombies who do our bidding. Was there something you needed?" she asked him.

"I was finishing unpacking. I was wondering if you'd seen the blueprints I was working on before we left Onyx," he answered.

Zita turned away and tried to appear innocent. "Which blue prints?" she asked a little too casually for his liking.

He narrowed his eyes. "The exoskeleton blueprints," he answered quietly.

"Oh, the ones with skeletal power suit? Erm...I may have used them as the basis of a curse I performed when we stopped at KO-35 for supplies," she answered and tried to ease out of the way.

Roki rubbed his forehead. "You went into my things?" he demanded.

Zita reached out and rubbed his arm. "Now calm yourself, brother. They were experimental. Think of it this way, we have a chance to test the suit on someone expendable," she soothed him.

Roki gritted his teeth. "I suppose you have a valid point," he agreed. "How are you going to test it, though if you cursed someone on KO-35?" he demanded.

Zita clapped her hands together. "That's the best part! He's not on KO-35 anymore. He's on Earth now. Right where he'll be the most use," she said gleefully.

"Mistress. I have repaired Virustron," Finster said, interrupting them timidly.

Roki snorted at his sister and walked over to the laptop. He turned it on and typed in a lengthy bit of code.

"What are you up to?" she asked him.

"Just a few improvements to his programming," he answered absently. He executed the programming and stood back.

The laptop shuddered and transformed into a new and improved monster with a long lance-like blade weapon.

"Go, Virustron v.2. Infect more people. You, sister, test my brilliant design," he ordered and started for the throne room so he could watch things. Virustron disappeared. Zita grinned and rubbed the shadowy coin around her neck.

-x-

Sora van Zandt had finally arrived at the apartment building where he met with the landlord and was now settling into his new apartment. He had to go shopping soon. The clothes he was wearing were out of date and borrowed from his sensei.

A sudden pain sliced through his head and he felt a heavy weight around his neck. He reached up and took out from under the neckline of his shirt a silver coin attached to a leather thong. It usually gleamed but now it was shadowy. Blackness was overcoming his vision and soon he was aware of nothing at all.

-x-

Billie and Billy were at the Command Center. She'd been exploring and there was a door she wanted to get behind but couldn't. She started making her way back to the main area when she heard Billy call her name. She sped up and skidded into a halt, but the floor was slippery and she crashed into a console.

Billy winced in sympathy. "Virustron has been spotted in the park. This time, he has followers," he said and showed her Virustron v.2 and his zombies.

"Ah, man. Contact the others," she said. "I'll figure out a way to put him down for good," she stated. She twisted her wrists, making her cuffs appear. "It's Morphin' Time! Triceratops!"

-x-

Tai nearly fell off the tall pole in the center of the pond that was in front and a little off to the side of the house he shared with his grandfather, Akira Watanabe. His wrists were beeping, snapping him out of his meditation. He twisted them. "Virustron has been spotted. Sending you coordinates now," Billy said.

"On my way," Tai said and teleported.

-x-

Rex was training with his sister in the basement of his house when his wrists started beeping.

"What's that noise?" Rena Hart demanded. She was barely fourteen and nosy as all hell.

"Nothing, Rat. Ten more reps," he told her and darted into the bathroom. He twisted his wrists to make his cuffs appear. He got the same message as Tai. He darted out. "Gotta go for awhile," he said to his sister and dashed upstairs, teleporting.

-x-

Chloe sighed boredly and played with the end of her hair. Tori had run to the bathroom, but Chloe stayed behind to finish the shake she ordered a few minutes earlier. She would have to have been deaf, blind and dumb not to notice Danny's friends make a hasty exit without him. "What was their deal?" she asked as he approached her.

He shook his head. "Donno, but I'm gonna find out," he said. "'Ey, Tori," he greeted when the little bundle of energy came back.

She gave him a smile and kissed his cheek. "Welcome home, Danny. Sorry, Chlo, I have to bale. DF needs me," she said and gave the Kennedy's a wave and bounced out the door.

Chloe sighed. "All right. Let's go find those friends of yours. I sense a mystery afoot," she announced.

Danny nodded. They walked out of the Youth Center. "I think I saw them run that way," he said, pointing. She nodded. She gestured for him to take the lead. He gave her a mocking bow and led the way down the street.

-x-

Virustron v.2 wasn't too surprised when Power Rangers began to appear around him. "Welcome to the showdown!" he crowed. "Go forth! Protect me," he ordered the infected zombies. People with eyes with green numbers racing madly across a black surface stepped forward to attack the Rangers.

"Glitch, can you figure out a way to help these people?" Red Ranger demanded as he drew his sword.

Blue Ranger tapped her helmet. "Just watch my back," she said and began to analyze the monster and the people he infected.

"How are we going to avoid hurting these people?" femme Green Ranger asked.

That was a good question and one Red Ranger didn't have a ready answer for as he began to try and defend himself against the attacking zombies.

Virustron cackled. "There's nothing you can do," he said and began to wander away. He didn't expect an attack. Someone tackled him and someone else jumped on his back.

"Danny! Chloe!" Blue Ranger sputtered.

Black Ranger whistled. "I dibs Chloe," he said. As if on cue, the other half of his Power Coin appeared in his hand.

The Kennedy siblings found themselves thrown off Virustron. Danny yelped and landed in a heap at the feet of the Blue Ranger. "For a smart guy, you are an idiot," she stated.

Danny gaped up at her. "Billie?" he asked. He automatically took the hand she reached down to him. He briefly felt a sliver of metal "Wha'?"

"Triceratops," she stated.

His eyes widened and a smile overtook his face. "Triceratops!" he said firmly. Blue energy formed his metallic blue cuffs before spreading over his body to form a male version of the Blue power suit. The male Blue Ranger got to his feet.

Chloe was flying through the air but the Black Ranger jumped up and caught her and they landed with a dual oomph. "Whoa, thanks," she said and smiled at him. She blinked when his helmet popped open. "Rex? Rex Hart?" she asked dumbly.

"Chloe Kennedy," he said with a grin. He took her hand and helped her to her feet. She felt a piece of metal briefly. "Mastodon," he urged with a grin.

"Mastodon," she repeated. Black energy formed her metallic before covering her body to form a female version of the black power suit. "Wow," she said.

He let go over her hand and turned back to the fight. "We have to find a way to separate him from his human shield," he said.

The male Green Ranger found himself in the ridiculous predicament of being faced with an old lady hurling herself at him and no chance to duck or dodge. Wishing she could just pass right through him, he braced himself for an impact that never came. The woman actually passed through him.

"And I thought seeing glowing people was odd," the femme Green Ranger remarked.

The new Blue Ranger held out his hands and felt them tingle. A faint bluish field appeared around some of the people advancing on the Rangers.

"Awesome," the Yellow Ranger declared. "I might be able to jump them," he said. "Power Daggers!" he made the daggers appear and jumped. Something large batted him out of the sky and sent him crashing into the ground feet away.

"Wood!" Pink Ranger shouted and ran toward him.

The Red Ranger gripped his sword as a newcomer to the battle holding a ridiculously large double bladed sword landed in a crouch between the Rangers and Virustron and his zombies. He wore was obviously a power suit, except it was armored in a grotesque simile of bones. Even his black helmet was a skull. A tattered blood red cloak billowed behind him.

"Well, this is new," the male Black Ranger declared.

"Go. Leave these Rangers to me. Your mistress has other plans for you," the Skeleton Ranger told the Virustron. The monster saluted and darted off, taking his zombies with him.

The femme Blue gave a grim nod of satisfaction. She ran over to check on the Yellow Ranger. "Wood," she said and tapped his helmet lightly.

"Jouguyz gedda lizens numba?" he asked groggily.

"License number?" the Pink Ranger asked, flabbergasted.

"Odabusat himme," he responded as he attempted to get to his feet.

The Skeleton Ranger paid the threesome no mind as the Red Ranger, Black Rangers, Green Rangers and male Blue Ranger surrounded him.

"We don't have time for this," Red Ranger said.

The Skeleton Ranger laughed. "Too bad. Now you all have to deal with...me," he faltered slightly on that last word. He shook his head. Something wasn't right. He staggered back and gripped his head with one hand. Pain throbbed through his head. "This isn't over," he said and teleported.

Red Ranger sheathed his sword. "Billie," he said and turned to where she and Pink Ranger were helping Yellow Ranger to his feet.

"Let's get him to the Command Center," she said. She and Pink Ranger teleported Yellow Ranger.

Red Ranger nodded. He looked at the male Blue and femme Black. "New kids, follow us," he said and the six of them teleported as well.

-x-

They arrive unmorphed at the Command Center. "This way," Trini told Billie and Nathan and directed them to something that resembled a bed. Nath laid Wood on it. Trini turned it on. "Medi-bed," she explained. "He'll be fine a couple of hours," she assured them.

Danny and Chloe were looking around, amazed. Danny was already poking around the consoles.

Tai looked at Billie. "Well?" he said with a strange expression of patient impatience.

She jumped when light suddenly flooded everything. They all watched in amazement as the entire Command Center began to ripple. Rubble disappeared, consoles came on, and there was the low sound of doors unlocking.

Danny pulled himself out from under the main console in the center of the room. "There. Everything should be working right. Whoa," he said, amazed by his own work.

"Get over yourself," Chloe told him.

Billy beamed. "Nicely done," he congratulated.

Danny nodded absently. "Right then, I believe we're all waiting for Billie the results of her analyses of that monster thing, right?" he asked without missing a beat.

"I have to write an anti-virus program. It needs to be plugged directly into the monster but it should free all those infected people. Then he's fair game," she answered.

"How long will that take?" Rex asked her.

"The rest of the night," she answered.

Nathan sighed. "I'll get the caffeine," he volunteered.

"We have to get back, but we'll keep you in supply," Winter assured them. Autumn nodded.

"What about that Skeleton Ranger?" Jason asked from where he seemed to have been watching them. He wasn't alone.

"They always have to go messing with evil Rangers," Tommy declared, shaking his head.

Autumn and Winter goggled at him then shared a brief look. "Dr. O," they greeted. He smiled at them and gave a little salute.

Tai crossed his arms over his chest. "He looks like he'll be tough, but he also seems to be having glitches," he answered Jason's question.

"Just watch your backs," Jason said.

"We'll let you know as soon as we have another bead on Virustron," Billy assured them.

"There's no way I'm leavin' this place," Danny declared.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Yes you are. Mom wants to take us out tonight," she said and grabbed his ear. She gave the others a sweet smile and she and her brother teleported.

Autumn giggled. "Beep us if you need anything," she told Billie and Nathan. Winter gave a brief wave and they teleported away as well.

"Same goes for me," Tai said and after bumping fists with Rex, he teleported as well. Rex gave the elders a little salute before teleporting, too.

Billie cracked her knuckles. She worked a few controls and her laptop appeared. She plugged into the Command Center mainframe and got to work.

Nathan shook his head. "I'd better let his parents know he's staying over with me tonight and get Billie some caffeine," he said and gave a steady look. "You don't want to see her lacking caffeine," he declared and teleported as well.

Wood slept on cluelessly on the medi-bed.

Tommy glanced at Jason and raised an eyebrow. "New recruits looking good so far," he said.

Jason shook his head. "You ever going to retire?" he asked his asked his old friend.

Tommy just grinned. "Are you?"

-x-

Zita left her brother watching Virustron v.2. She had every intention of going to punish her Skeleton for retreating, but her chest was beginning to hurt. Instead she stumbled into her room. The pain was beginning to radiate into her head. This was different than the infamous Repulsa headaches she was prone to.

She stumbled into her bedroom and barely managed to stretch out on her bed, before the darkness wanting to cloud her vision overtook her completely.

-x-

Sora van Zandt awoke in a strange place and realized it was full night. His head throbbed and he couldn't remember how he got there. Shaking his head to clear it, he began making his way back to his apartment. He debated whether or not to tell his sensei about this, but decided to decide after he got some sleep.

-x-

Billie jumped up from where she'd fallen asleep on her computer at the loud crash suddenly echoing around the Command Center.

Nathan snickered. "Ah, the true face of Wilhemina Davis. Keyboard imprinted onto it," he remarked dryly as he picked up the pizza box he'd dropped. The Command Center was so cavernous, the sound it made had even startled him.

Billie scowled and rubbed her face. "What time is it?" she demanded tartly. She took the flash drive from her USB port and wrapped the cord it was connected to around her wrist.

"'Bout ten," Wood answered, opening the pizza up and stuffing his face. He gave her a grin around his food. He'd ended up staying the night and now felt better than he had in weeks.

Billie groaned. "I need caffeine," she said and closed her eyes, rubbing the gritty feeling out of them. When she opened them, Nathan was sitting a large coffee cup in front of her. "You're my hero, Nath," she said and popped the lid off and took a grateful drink.

Luckily she didn't notice him flush slightly. "I just know you," he said and took a slice of pizza for himself.

Danny and Chloe appeared. He was bright eyed and bushy tailed while she looked half asleep. She perked up slightly when she smelled pizza.

Danny rubbed his hands together. "There's still lots of work to do on this place," he said.

Billie yawned. "Make a list, we'll work on it after we get rid of that viral monster," she said. He wasn't listening to her and was already pulling a PDA from his pocket and was making notes to himself.

Autumn and Winter appeared. Autumn had donuts and Win had a tray of coffee. He chuckled. "Looks like we were too late for refreshments," he declared.

Autumn made noise. "Pfft. I have donuts," she declared and set them down. Nathan dropped his half eaten slice of pizza and dashed for the doughnuts, taking a chocolate covered one with sprinkles.

Tai and Rex showed up. "No one thought to invite us to the party?" Rex asked. He spotted the donuts and the pizza at the same time. He wavered a moment before deciding on the pizza.

Tai shook his head at his friend with a slight smile. "How is it coming, Glitch?" he asked her.

Billie held up her wrist with the dangling flash drive. "Just have to insert this," she answered and yawned.

Billy skidded into the Command Center and looked around owlishly. "You're all here," he said. He was very reminiscent of Billie just then.

"Dr. Bill, you seriously need to sleep somewhere other than your ship," Billie told him.

Billy smiled sheepishly. Before he could ask her how she knew he slept on his ship, the viewer lit up. "It's Virustron. We finally located him," he said seriously.

Tai nodded. "Right. Let's take care of him and hope that Skeleton guy doesn't show up again," he stated grimly. He twisted his wrists and made his cuffs appear. "It's Morphin' Time. Tyrannosaurus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Smilodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Stygimoloch!"

-x-

Virustron v.2 found a strip mall downtown was a very good place to add to his horde of infected. "Mistress Zita and Master Roki shall be pleased with all those under their control all ready," he said to himself in a sing song fashion.

"I don't think so," Red Ranger said stepping toward him.

Virustron found himself surrounded by Power Rangers, but he didn't seem to care. "Didn't you people learn last time? Go my slaves! Protect me!" he ordered the people mindlessly following them.

"Defend and detain. Wood, put those jumping legs to good use," he instructed just as some big hairy guy rushed him. He used his sheathed sword to block and deflect and push back the people trying to get a piece of him.

The male Black Ranger summoned the Power Scythe and was able to detract the blade so that he could use it as a staff. he was trying to be careful about hurting people, but they were tenacious.

The femme Black Ranger suddenly found herself about to be taken down by a football player size guy with a neck bigger around than her waist. She braced herself and the guy barreled into her. She didn't move. The guy stumbled back, groaning like he'd just hit a brick wall. "Now that was weird," she said with a gasp. "Power Axe!" she called, making the Power Axe appear. She mainly used the handle and flat of the blade to defend herself.

The male Blue Ranger was practicing what all he could do with his forcefeilds. Every now and then someone would slip through and he was forced to use the Power Lance.

The Green Rangers stood back to back, swapping the Power Staff back and forth, defending each other from the zombies. "Sorry!" the femme would say every once in awhile. The male would wince in sympathy and mutter, "My bad," every now and again.

The femme Blue unwrapped the flash drive from her wrist and tossed it at the Yellow Ranger. "Nathan. Up, distract him," she ordered.

The Pink Ranger summoned the Power Bo and levitated. He began firing on Virustron v.2 who was blocking the arrows with his lance-blade. He didn't have time to notice the Yellow Ranger bouncing around, slipping through people's legs, and going over their heads. He got behind Virustron v.2. He opened up the flash drive and ran, springing forward like a big cat.

Virustron yelped. "Gerroff!" He tried to shake the Ranger off his back. He reached around to grab him, just as the flash drive was connected to a port in his chest. He threw the Yellow Ranger but the male Blue Ranger was there to catch him with a forcefeild.

Every single person started in mid-action. Virustron scrambled to remove the flash drive, but it was too late. The people shuddered and fell to the ground. "Nooo! My slaves!" Virustron spat. "You'll all pay for that!" he said and waved his blade, throwing off some sort of energy wave that caught them all and sent them flying.

"Enough of this playing around. Power Blasters!" Red Ranger shouted and drew his. Nine Power Blasters were fired at once from all sides. Virustron v.2 screamed, sparked and exploded. The female Blue Ranger ran forward and continued blasting the laptop until there was nothing left of it but melted plastic and warped metal. And little of that.

She huffed and puffed. "That's one prize I'll pass on," she declared savagely and holstered her Power Blaster.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side," the male Black Ranger declared.

The femme Black Ranger shook her head. "I've never seen her good side," she stated.

The Red Ranger snorted. "Come on. Let's get back to the Command Center," he said and they all teleported.

-x-

Roki grunted and spun the spyglass away from him with a jerk. "Finster!" he shouted and stalked to the clay lab. "Have you made any progress with the growth serum?" he demanded.

Finster shook his head. "I'm sorry, master," he said and cringed slightly. "I'm working on it as fast as I can," he said.

Roki scoffed. "Work faster," he ordered and left the lab. Where the hell was his sister? Frowning he made his way to the bedroom wing and tapped on her door.

"GO AWAY!"

He turned on his heel and marched to his room. There was no dealing with her when she was in a mood. "Women," he said with a snort and slammed his door as hard as he could. He smiled when he heard a roar in response.

-x-

Tai watched his team quietly. He shifted slightly at the thought of 'his' team. They were coming together well but there were still three halves of the coins as yet unclaimed. They just won a battle and were still a bit high on that, so he decided not to address the issue just then. Especially since he was one of the ones who needed to pick a partner.

He nearly jumped out of skin when Jason clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Thinking leadery thoughts, rookie?" he asked with a grin.

Tai looked down at the older man with a sheepish smile. "I guess you could say that. Though really I'm just wondering how the hell I'm supposed to pick a partner," he stated.

Jason smiled. "That's the easy part. You feel it here," he smacked Tai in the gut, "and you know," he answered then gave the boy a push. "Go join the group. Aloof leaders are overrated," he advised.

Tai nodded and approached the group working on the cold pizza and donuts. He snagged a jelly filled donut and answered a question Chloe asked with minimal words that had Rex laughing at him for his lack of prowess with words around cute girls. He then stood through some good natured ribbing from the Bakers and that was fine with him. This was his team now.

x-End Chapter Two-x


	3. Bring ' Em Together

x-Power Rangers Alpha -x- Chapter Three : Bring 'Em Together-x

Seeing as how it was still summer break, it was very strange to see most of the Youth Center's teenage customers before noon, even on a weekday, yet that was exactly what the Bakers were seeing. Autumn rubbed scratched a hand through her hair. "Is it just my imagination or is it unusually full right now?" she asked Winter and checked her watch.

Winter snickered. "I think it has a bit to do with that yoga group that was displaced and asked us to be able to use the Center until they can find another class," he explained. "Or haven't you noticed a good portion of our clientele today is male?" he pointed out.

Autumn gave him a hang-jawed looked and shook her head. "One day I'm going to meet a nice guy who isn't disgusting," she declared and went to make up an espresso someone just ordered.

Winter chuckled. "Good luck with that. No such paragon exists," he told her. That bit of wisdom earned him a raspberry.

Rex pushed Tai through the doors of the Youth Center. Tai was struggling. "Grandpa had plans for me today, I can't just go gallivanting off with you to gawk at bunch of girls," he complained.

"Not just a bunch of girls. Yoga girls," Rex said with a smile.

Tai grunted and pulled away from his friend and went to the counter and ordered himself a chai tea.

Autumn gave him and Rex disappointed looks. "You guys, too?" she asked.

Tai jerked a thumb at Rex who was unrepentant and gave Autumn one of his best smiles. She shook her head at them both but fixed Tai's tea.

Rex bumped Tai's arm and nodded as a line of girls began to come into the Youth Center. Despite his high ideals and the hope that he was somehow a little above base male instincts, Tai looked. He was no better than Rex.

There wasn't an ugly one in the bunch; that included their own Chloe Kennedy, who joined the class with Tori when they heard it was moving to the Youth Center. She paused by them and crossed her arms over her chest. "I expected better of our fearless leader," she stated. "You, however, do not surprise me in the least," she informed Rex.

"What can I say? I enjoy the ladies," Rex said.

Tai rubbed his forehead. "I'm going to kill you," Tai growled under his breath at Rex. He lost his voice completely when the last three members of the group came in. Manny Diaz was a slim Latina with sharp cheekbones, a wide smile and long dark brown hair. Holly Fairweather was a cute girl with straight hair dyed a deep red and always had an expression that seemed faraway. The last member of the group was Lokelani Lyong with a slim, trim body, sun kissed skin, straight dark hair that flattered her mix of Hawaiian and Korean features.

Chloe and Tori glanced to see what had stolen Tai's tongue, not that he was ever exactly eloquent to start with. Tori giggled and Chloe shook her head. "The Fab Trio of thee junior class. Rex might stand half a chance, but sorry, Tai," she said and patted his arm sympathetically and went to join the class.

Tori gave him a sympathetic look. "Don't listen to her, Tai," she said gave him an encouraging smile before bouncing off to join Chloe.

Tai groaned and put his head down on the counter and wrapped an arm around it. "Am I so pathetic that Tori Williams feels the need to pep me up?" he demanded miserably.

Rex chuckled. "Right now, you look quite pathetic," he said helpfully.

Tai lifted his head to give his friend a glare. The threesome walked passed them just then and gave them waves. Rex waved back and Tai went blank.

Winter clucked his tongue sympathetically. "Here, Tai. Have another chai tea, on the house," he said, pushing forward another cup. His act of kindness earned him a glare as well, but he chose to ignore it and continued smiling.

Rex looked around. "Where'd Autumn go?" he asked.

Winter looked around. "Upstairs. We have a guest," he answered. He got perplexed expressions a moment before class started and his teenaged teammates forgot to ask any more questions.

-x-

In the Command Center, Billie and Danny stood before a door that was still locked. "What do you think is back here?" Danny asked her.

Billie shook her head. "I asked Dr. Bill and he didn't know. He said Alpha 5 just used these rooms for storage. Think you can get into it?" she asked him.

Danny just smirked. He pulled a screwdriver from his pocket and went to a console by the door and removed the face. From another pocket he pulled a pair of wire cutters. He hesitated. "You cut the power for the door, right?" he asked her.

"No. I'm waiting for you to electrocute yourself," she stated with a dead pan expression.

Danny shook his head. "Bloodthirsty," he muttered and began to cut and strip wires before rerouting things. "A'ight. That should do it," he said. Billie contacted Billy and had him turn the power back on to this section.

There was a whirring sound and the sound of an air release and the door's lock disengaged. Danny pushed at the door until it opened enough for their fingers to get through. The two of them muscled the door open and peered in. It was pitch dark.

"Guess we should have brought a flash light," Billie complained. Danny nodded.

They discovered the door was actually another corridor. They walked down away and were suddenly standing in a semi-circular room with half finished projects and various other things. Danny felt along the wall until he found a power switch.

"Holy hell," Danny declared. Billie nodded dumbly as they both stared through a circular glass tube.

They both jumped back when there was a bright flash of light and the sound of something mechanical powering up. The glass of the tube began to lift. Danny and Billie scrambled back but something was following them.

-x-

Roki stretched out in his throne studying a vial of putrid green liquid in a vial. He had been informed by Finster that it was the growth serum. It had been added to the clay and the very next monster would have to ability to grow larger if subjected to an especially large blast of power.

Naturally, Roki had ordered a monster to be to test it.

He glanced up when his sister entered the throne room. "So you're still alive," he remarked.

Zita looked like hell. "No thanks to you," she said and sat down with a huff.

"I tried to check on you. If I had put a finger in your room I fear I may have lost it. What was wrong with you anyway?" he demanded.

Zita shook her head. "I...don't know. I feel better than I have in ages, however. I see you're plotting. Anything interesting?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Testing Finster's growth serum. Why don't you run a test of your own until he had the monster ready," he suggested.

Zita rubbed her coin and smirked. "A brilliant idea," she declared.

-x-

Danny and Billie gaped as the robot that was walking toward them suddenly powered down and drooped. "Oh. I think she needs juice," Billie said quietly.

Danny nodded. Both of them were still amazed at what they were looking at. It was vaguely girl-shaped android with silver skin, large white eyes and white metal shaping hair and clothes. "This place is so awesome," he declared. As one they sprang into action, looking for something in what was obviously someone's lab that would charge the robot girl.

Danny unearthed some cables and a black box. He couldn't see what was in the box, but judging by its weight and various toggles and plugs, he theorized it looked enough like a car battery to assume it was a power source. He figured out how to hook the robot to it and turned it on.

Billie took the opportunity to run for her laptop bag. With a brief explanation to Billy, she ran back. While the robot was charging he found a way to access her programming. "Ugh, parallel ports? How nineties," she complained and fished around in her bag and pulled out the appropriate cables and linked up, then she began delving into the programming.

"Hmm. There are two different sets of programming going on in here," she mused thoughtfully.

"Whazzat mean?" Danny asked as he checked her over for damage.

Billie shook her head. "Not sure. It looks like...there's original programming and something uploaded later," she mumbled. "I think I can integrate them," she said and began typing furiously on her laptop. Danny just nodded and let her do her thing.

-x-

Autumn came back into the Youth Center about an hour later followed by a slim Asian girl with medium length dark hair. She looked tired, with shadows beneath dark eyes. She gave Win a wary look and stayed behind Autumn for a moment. She didn't really have anything against him, but suddenly appearing behind her the night before had scared the bejeezes out of her. Luckily, Autumn seemed to know how to diffuse the situation.

She was really grateful to them both. Just by their appearance, the shadowy figures that had seemed to beset upon her as soon as she came to Earth had scared her to the very marrow of her bones. Yet Autumn and Win had been unable to see them and the appearance of them had made the figures fade away to nothing.

She couldn't remember much, just a name and waking up staring down at a girl who had looked just like her. She'd known, instinctively, that she had to get far away from the girl. She was also trying to find someone. She could not remember who or why but she knew it was of the utmost importance.

Autumn smiled faintly. "Sorry I disappeared on you, Winter. I was checking on Rei, and then I ducked out to buy her a few things," she explained. She peered around. "Wow, this place emptied out quick," she commented.

Winter chuckled. "Yoga class ended. How are you feeling, Rei?" he asked her with a kind smile.

Rei gave a tired smile. "Much better and I'm ready to begin job training," she added with a grin and gave a little salute.

"And, here I thought that was my job," a new voice cut in. All three of them turned to see a fit black man in late twenties. His hair was short and neat. He wore jeans and a black polo shirt.

"Zack Taylor," Win said. In the all the excitement the night before and that morning, he nearly forgot that the man was coming. He came around the counter and introduced himself, his sister and Rei.

-x-

Sora van Zandt was on his way to the Youth Center. It seemed like a fun place, plus he had seen places where he could train and spar. He had to keep in shape, especially if there was any hope of concluding his mission. He had not had the opportunity to make contact with the Power Rangers yet he's heard all about them already.

He was musing that one over as he entered the park. His sensei would be displeased with him. Sensei was an easy going man most of the time, but those rare times that he got short tempered were downright scary.

The thing to do was find the place his cousin had told him about, but she had admitted to not knowing exactly how to get there. She knew it was located outside the city in the desert. He wasn't about to go wandering around the desert on her word. Especially not after that map she had drawn him.

So, the next step would possibly be to make contact with them next time they were out defending the city from the featureless Z-men he was told were called Putties. "Just have to find some Putties, boyo," he said to himself.

"Did you say something?" Lani Lyong had separated from her friends after the yoga session. Manny had gone off with Tori Williams to discuss cheerleading things they were planning for when school started next week. Holly had gone to help her father with some special project she wasn't supposed to talk about. That suited Lani fine since it would just go over her head anyway.

She'd decided to get something from one of her favorite hot dog vendors in the park and nearly collided with the intent young man who appeared to be talking to himself. She wasn't in the best of moods either. Somehow or other Tai Stapleton managed to slip out of the Youth Center when she wasn't looking. Maybe it was for the best. She wouldn't have had the nerve to talk to him without her friends around anyway.

Sora blinked at the girl. "Er, sorry, luv. I was just talkin' to m'self," he said sheepishly.

Lani nodded blankly. "Um...please tell me those are friends of yours and not what I think they are," she said and pointed.

Sora turned around slowly. Watching them with oddly curious interest were about twenty Z Putties. "Funny thing. I'm hopin' they're your mates," he said quietly even as he took up a defensive posture.

Lani cracked her knuckles. "Nope," she said. She reached out and touched the Z on one of their chests. When he dissolved, the others reacted and began to attack. Lani Lyong hadn't been raised by a martial arts fanatical father and survived three older brothers without learning a thing or two.

Sora didn't truly have time to be impressed by the girl because the pain in his head beginning to pound behind his eyes. He was doing a relatively good job of defending himself while holding it back, but he was terrified of the darkness. He didn't know what happened in the darkness.

-x-

Billy was working in the main room of the Command Center while the junior Blues were playing with the toy they found. The viewer came on. He contacted everyone that there were Z Putties in the park. Billie and Danny came into the main room. "Danny. Get me a sample of that clay. It's time we updated things in here," Billie declared sourly and teleported.

Danny didn't bother to argue and teleported as well. The robot needed more charging so he wasn't too worried about leaving it unattended.

-x-

Power Rangers appeared in the park. Sora was so relieved he nearly lost it and a Putty knocked him for a loop. The Pink Ranger ran over to him. "Dude. You need get out of here," he said seriously and helped him to his feet.

"No. I...have to speak to the Power Rangers," Sora said as the darkness encroached.

"Well, you're going to have to wait. We're in the middle of a Putty problem," Pink Ranger pointed out. "And you don't look so good. Do you know where the Youth Center is?" he asked.

Sora managed a nod. "Go wait there and someone will find you," Pink Ranger instructed. Sora thought that was a very good idea and decided to leave the park while the Rangers were giving him cover. He didn't make it far before the darkness caught him.

The Red Ranger went to help Lani who seemed to be surrounded. Yet, when he arrived, he realized she was handling herself very well. Jason had said he would feel it in his gut when he found his partner. Admittedly there were probably some lower feelings too but right then he knew. "Lokelani Lyong," he said as the coin shard appeared in his hand.

Lani kicked at a Z Putty and watched him disappear before turning to the extremely tall Red Ranger. Her eyes widened a bit. "Yes?" she asked dumbly.

He held out a hand and she took it without hesitation. "Tyrannosaurus," he stated seriously.

"Tyrannosaurus?" she asked. She briefly felt the coin shard before red energy formed her cuffs and spread over her, forming a female version of the red power suit.

"Welcome to the team," he said and quickly let go of her hand.

Clapping startled them. They turned to see the Skeleton Ranger walking toward them. "How touching," he said. He drew his massive sword.

"Handle the Putties. I'll see what I can do about this guy," the male Red ranger told his new partner.

Though psyched about this turn of events, the femme Red nodded and did as she was instructed. "Good luck!" she said and dove into the fray.

The Pink Ranger approached her. "Sticks. Welcome to the team," he said good-naturedly.

The femme Red Ranger faltered slightly. "Nathan?" she demanded. His only response was a chuckle as he took out a few Putties.

The Skeleton Ranger didn't seem overly intimidated by the male Red Ranger drawing his katana. He snorted. "Are you serious?" he demanded derisively.

The Red Ranger looked at his sword then at Skeleton's. "At least I don't have compensation issues," he stated. He summoned a burst of strength and rushed forward.

The Skeleton Ranger swung forward. The blades clashed in the air. The impact jarred them both, sending a numbing vibration through both their arms. They stumbled back. The Skeleton Ranger shook his head. Something was lingering there. A thought. A realization that the Red Ranger wouldn't be able to withstand another attack. He should attack now. No. He couldn't. Yes, he could!

The male Red Ranger watched the Skeleton Ranger stagger around. He was grateful because he knew that he didn't have another burst of strength in him.

"This...this isn't over," the Skeleton Ranger snarled as he wrestled with himself mentally. He teleported away.

"Didn't he say that last time?" the male Black Ranger mused.

The male Red Ranger sheathed his sword and realized the Putties were gone as well. "Yeah. That just means he'll be back," he stated. "Regroup at the Command Center," he called out. He looked at his new partner. "Follow me," he said and teleported. She teleported after him feeling giddy and overwhelmed. The other Rangers teleported as well.

-x-

Zita snorted in disgust. "I really don't understand how he keeps shaking the curse. It was powerful enough to control any human mind," she declared sourly and stalked back to her throne and sat with a pout. She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot as she set her mind to figuring out how to control him better.

Roki shook his head. "Looks like the exoskeleton is holding up well. Finster! Have you completed my monster yet?" he demanded.

"Trojojojo is here! I was completed minutes ago therefore I exist. I walked into the throne room so I am here," a deep voice stated as a horse headed monster dressed like an ancient warrior came into the throne room.

Roki rubbed his forehead. "Go. Attack Angel Gove," he ordered. Trojojojo bowed and disappeared from the moon.

"Finster's been watching Powerpuff Girls too much. I think we need to take his television away," Zita said.

Roki covered his face with one hand and shook his head.

-x-

Lani looked around in awe at the Command Center then she watched everyone demorph. As she thought, the Pink Ranger turned into Nathan Doyle. Wood Johnson as the Yellow Ranger wasn't too surprising either. Rex Hart and Chloe Kennedy weren't eyebrow rising. Danny Kennedy she wasn't shocked by. Billie Davis, however, was a little unexpected.

The Red ranger's height probably should have given Tai away, but it had not even registered, not until he drew his sword. There was no mistaking that sword and the craftsmanship of Akira Watanabe. Her father had an original Japanese striking of an Akira Watanabe sword but not even her eldest brother Pua was allowed to touch it.

"I really hope you're staring at his sword, otherwise it's getting kind of creepy," Chloe broke into her thoughts, making her jump and flush.

"I, er..."

"We'll say she was staring at his sword. Sticks is a weapons junky," Nathan said. Tai cleared his throat and drummed his fingers over his sheath nervously. Rex hid a snicker behind a cough.

Wood grinned. "Welcome to the Command Center. Do you know everybody?" he asked her.

Lani nodded. "I'm familiar with everyone," she answered. Even if she wasn't the drummer of Nathan's band and therefore Wood, Billie and Danny sometimes showed up for gigs, they were also in the same class. The martial arts community wasn't very large either and she'd even seen Chloe compete before. She was also known to watch kendo matches. There wasn't a person at Angel High who didn't know who Rex Hart was.

"Yeah, yeah. Welcome to the team and all that. Billie, the robot," Danny said. Billie nodded and the Blue team darted off.

"You'll get used to that," Nathan said with a grin. "Formal introductions are in order I think," he said and rubbed his hands together. "Tai, you're new partner Lani Lyong. Lani, this is Tai Stapleton. You kids make nice while I go see what has Billie and Danny in such a tizzy," he added.

"Me, too," Wood said and the two of them walked off.

Tai dipped his head and cleared his throat again. "Sorry to spring that on you," he mumbled.

Lani smiled. "No. No reason to apologize," she assured him. She glanced at his sword again. "Can I see it?" she asked in a small voice.

Tai couldn't help the smile that crept over his face as he handed her the sword.

Lani nearly squealed as she got her hands on it and unsheathed it with awe. It was finely wrought and well balanced. "Beautiful. Papa has one, but we aren't allowed to touch it. It's an original Japanese casting and he paid an arm and leg for it," she said and winced at her own babbling.

Tai nodded. "He would, considering an original Japanese casting would be over forty years old," he remarked. Oh sure, he makes sense when talking about Grandpa's swords. He shot them a glare when Chloe and Rex began making snoring noises. Lani flushed again and handed his sword back to him.

"Stop ragging on the leaders," Autumn scolded them. For good measure Winter popped Rex on the back of the head. Rex rubbed his head but he and Chloe snickered.

The viewer came on and Winter looked at it. "Looks like a monster in an industrial complex downtown," he said.

Nath had come back, remembering the guy at the park and the promise to find him at the Youth Center when Win made that proclamation. He grimaced. "Dang. Guy'll have to wait," he muttered.

Tai nodded. He contacted the other three and they came running. "It's Morphin' time!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Smilodon!"

"Stygimoloch!"

-x-

Trojojojo raised his sword aloft. "Charge! That is to say get them, meaning to attack!" he ordered the Putties he brought with them. Construction workers and people in suits began to panic and scramble around. "This is fun. Meaning I am enjoying myself," he declared to himself.

"Then it's time to ruin your day," the femme Red Ranger declared. The male Red Ranger appeared behind her and drew his sword.

The other Rangers appeared as well. Putties rushed forward to attack.

The femme Blue Ranger activated her helmet computer. "Got ya back, Glitch," the Male Blue assured her. "Power Lance!" The Power Lance appeared and he began taking out Putties as they surrounded them.

"Power Staff!" the femme Green Ranger made her weapon appear while her brother was enjoying Putties barreling through him only to resolidify and take them out. "Show off," she told him and thrust her staff at the Z of a Putty.

"Don't be jealous just because all you can do is see lights other people can't," he teased and whipped around, kicking another Putty in the Z.

"Power Scythe!"

"Power Axe!"

The Black Rangers stood back to back and took out Putties as they came upon them "Did I ever than you for this?" the femme asked.

"I'll have to think of an appropriate way for you express your gratitude," the male Black Ranger answered and hacked his blade through a Putty that got a little too close.

"In your dreams!" she declared and axed another Putty.

"Every night," he agreed and poked a Putty in the Z with the end of his Scythe.

"Power Daggers!"

"Power Bow!"

The Yellow Ranger began jumping around taking down Putties. "Man, I think I'm jealous," he complained good-naturedly.

The Pink Ranger let loose and arrow, "Don't worry, Wood, I dream about you," he said cheerily.

The Yellow Ranger snorted. "I meant the having a partner bit," he declared and slashed a Putty in the Z.

"Does that mean I can't dream about you anymore?" He didn't wait for a response, floating up into the air and taking down another putty.

Trojojojo attacked the Red Rangers. He swung his sword. The male Red rushed forward to block it.

"Power Sword!" the femme Red ranger summoned a double bladed sword and it was a work of sheer beauty. She and her partner gaped at it a moment. Taking advantage of his inattention, Trojojojo tried to take off the male Red's head.

The femme Red reacted and bent her entire body in the most awkward angle that shouldn't have exactly been possible in order to block the blow. "I owe you," the make Red said. She nodded and the two of them engaged in a dance of blades.

The femme Blue clapped her hands together. "You guys! We have all the weapons to form the Power Blaster! Power Sword! Power Bow! Power Lance! Power Axe! Power Daggers!" she told them.

As each weapon was called, its wielder grouped together and added their weapon to the mix. Once the weapon was formed, the five of them aimed. "Power Blaster! Fire!" the femme Black Ranger pulled the trigger and an energy blast powered toward Trojojojo.

"Oh no! As in, oh no! Meaning oh no!" he said as the energy hit him. He sparked and exploded.

He stayed exploded.

-x-

Billy went to check on the robot the Blue team had found. The robot straightened suddenly, causing him to jump back in surprise. Her eyes began glowing. Her two programs, personalities really, had merged and now she was juiced up. "Ay yi yi! Father, what have you done?" she said in a voice that was distinctly feminine, yet distorted and damaged. "Accessing all damage," she said and her lids lowered, the only moveable metal on her face.

Billy merely watched in fascination.

"Damage report complete. Minor repairs needed," she announced. She blinked and looked at him. "Billy!" she exclaimed and began to detach herself from all the wires and cables she was connected to.

Billy managed a small smile. "I don't believe we've met. Do you mind giving me a report on who you are and when you were made?" he asked her with a puzzled frown.

The robot blinked again. "I am Beta Z though my father would sometimes call me Beez. I was first created as a fully functional A.I. core unit one decade ago. Over the course of several years, Father built me various shells in which to house my core, finally deciding on this one. Then, something bad happened, but I detect memory erasures in various spots of my memory chips. I have many of Father's memories now but I cannot find how or when I received them," her voice became more garbled the more she used it until it sounded like she was talking through a walkie talkie, a very cheap one.

Billy nodded. "Well, perhaps I can repair your voice and then we'll get to the bottom of all the mysteries," he said as he fished around in Danny's tools.

"Thank you Bil-," her voice trailed off into a garbled electronic mess.

Billy nodded and repaired her voice box. "Well, Beez. We have a lot to talk about," he said.

"Yes, Billy," she agreed and her eyes glowed warmly.

-x-

Roki growled. "Finster!" he roared. "Your growth serum didn't work!" he shouted.

"Please brother, you give me a headache," Zita said with a sigh.

He slumped in his throne and they both brooded over their losses.

-x-

Tai, Lani and Nathan walked into the Youth Center from the front while Autumn and Winter filed in from the back to pretend they'd only been on a break, relieving Zack and Rei, who have been having crash training from Nanna Mai.

Tai looked around. "Do you see him?" he asked Nathan.

Nathan looked around and Lani, too, since she knew what the guy looked like. "I don't see him. He seemed adamant about talking to the Power Rangers," Nathan explained.

Tai sighed. "You told Autumn and Win what he looked like-"

"And that he has an accent," Lani interrupted.

Tai nodded. "They'll let us know if he comes in. In the meantime, I have to ask Grandpa how come the Power Sword has a Watanabe dragon on it," he said. He nodded to them and left the Youth Center.

Nathan shook his head. "Is Tai's Grandpa really all that in the weapons world?" he asked Lani.

She nodded. "He is," she stated. "Come one emo-boy, let's get a milkshake," she said and they went to the counter. The end of the battle deserved a little celebration.

x-The End Chapter Three-x


	4. Something Wicked Part 1

x-Power Rangers Alpha : Chapter 04 : Something Wicked Part 1-x

Billie tromped into the Youth Center after school and sat down at the booth/table that was quickly becoming property of her, Nathan, Danny and Wood. She lay her head down on her book bag. She was utterly exhausted. She had spent the remainder of last week and all weekend with Danny and Billy overhauling the command center and repairing Beta Z and integrating her into the Command Center's central computer. They had encoded their DNA into the system so that trespassers couldn't infiltrate without setting off alarms that would alert anyone with a communicator.

Beta Z, or Beez as she preferred to be called, was wonderment of scientific masterwork. Her learning and adaptive abilities had Danny in a constant state of awe. Billie had to admit this Alpha 5 was pretty damn awesome when it came to programming. She would be impressed with the mid-nineties work, but Billy had explained to them that Alpha 5 had been an android built on the far more technologically advanced planet Eltar.

Still, all things considered, she was awesome. Almost absently she pulled out a notebook and began to doodle some ideas she'd been having but had to be put on the back burner until they finished upgrading the Command Center.

Nathan, Danny and Wood came in. Nathan and Danny joined her while Wood continued to the counter. Danny wasn't in any better shape than Billie but he had the presence of mind to scope out what she was working on. He didn't say a word and fished out a notebook of his own and opened up a page he'd been scribbling on all day. He plopped it in front of her face.

Billie took it in and nodded.

Nathan watched in fascination as they immediately got on the same page and began speaking in some sort of alien techno language he didn't understand in the least.

Wood came back with smoothies for him and Nathan and Billie-specials for Billie and Danny. "Scary when they do that, isn't it?" he said to Nathan.

Nathan nodded. "Creepy even," he said and took his smoothie.

Behind the counter Rei was quickly adapting to working the Youth Center. Autumn had gone to take a delivery to the Scott Dojo and she was manning the fort in her place. She still had Winter as back up though. Every now and then, however, she caught herself looking for someone. Which was silly since she didn't remember knowing anyone, so who would she be looking for? She tsk'd herself and smiled as Chloe and Tori stepped up to the counter.

Chloe ordered two strawberry shakes and an order of fries. "Where do you feel like sitting?" she asked her friend, who seemed to be spacing out a tad.

Tori wasn't spacing out, she was staring at the three people who came into the Youth Center. One was a tall, elegant black woman of the Grace Jones mold with cute Bantu knots softening her look a bit. She was in her late twenties and dressed very fashionably. Maybe a little too much so. With her was a younger man in his early twenties with pretty green eyes and faintly curly brown hair. The third person was a redheaded woman around the same age as the young man with warm blue eyes.

Chloe shook her friend's shoulder. "'Ey, you wit' me?" she asked and peered at the trio curiously.

Tori turned her attention to Chloe and smiled faintly. "Sorry. Let's go sit over there and harass your brother," she suggested and nodded toward the booth next to the foursome.

Chloe smirked. "My favorite pastime. But you just want to get close to Wood," she pointed out wickedly.

Tori flushed. "Don't be silly," she muttered. "Meet you over, I gotta run and pee right quick," she said and bounced off. She turned briefly as she neared the restroom entrance and signaled the black woman covertly.

Chloe shrugged. Her friend hadn't been herself lately, but as open and cheerful as Tori Williams was, if there was something she didn't want to talk about, she wouldn't. She paid Rei and took the shakes and fries and went to sit at the table. She checked out the green eyed guy as his female companions went off toward the bathroom. She had to admit, he was pretty cute. He noticed her looking and gave her a wide smile. She returned it with a blush and turned her attention to her fries. She was as bad as Tori.

Just so she wasn't obvious she turned and sat on her knees to peer over the divider of the booths to see what was happening over there.

-x-

Autumn breezed into the Scott Dojo as if she belonged there. There was a lot of activity usually, but it was currently the lull between day classes and the 4 o'clock after school classes. She went to the back and gave a perfunctory knock on the office door and walked in. She glanced around. "Where's big brother?" she asked with a grin.

The young woman behind a desk doing paperwork looked up with a grin. She was a cutely athletic woman with hair that was blond over brown and warm brown eyes. "He said something about meeting some old friends of his and left me to handle the afternoon classes. That," she said and pointed to the bag Autumn carried, "is on him," she said with a grin.

Autumn chuckled and set the bag on the desk. She and Randi Scott went back a ways. Winter and Randi's twin brother were best friends through middle school and high school, therefore Autumn was exposed to them a lot. Though she was several years older, she and Autumn got on well. "I'll add it to his tab," she assured her. "Where is that rapscallion A.J.?" she asked.

Randi shook her head. "Doing his motocross thing. You know A.J. He's a free spirit," she said rolling her eyes. "Last time I talked to him, he did mention coming to visit soon and bringing a friend," she said.

Autumn nodded. "I'll let Win know if he doesn't already. Do you mind if I sit. I'm going to make this trip last awhile," she said.

Randi chuckled. "Sit," she invited and Autumn did just that.

-x-

Tori paced the bathroom until the older women came in. She pointed a finger at them. "Does Taran know about this little stunt?" she demanded as if they were the sixteen-year-olds and she the adult.

Ifeteyo Kotze was ten full years old than Tori and she found her rather cute just then. "He won't be thrilled but we weren't about to leave you alone during this time," she said in a dignified African accent.

"You can count on him showing up as well," Ros Jones stated in a black country British accent.

Tori rubbed her forehead. "How did you all even get into the country?" she asked them and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Don't worry about that. Our papers are all in order. Have done for years," Ros assured her. "Casey is good like that," she assured the younger girl.

Tori sighed. "I sure hope so. I'll let DF know you guys are here. Where are you staying?" she asked suspiciously.

"Covered. I booked a suite at a nice hotel," Fey stated. A devious smile suddenly crossed her face. "So, who was the kid with the dreads were looking so hang dog at before we came in?" she asked.

"You keep your love voodoo away from me," Tori said and stalked out of the bathroom. She joined Chloe, though she was hanging over the back of the booth bickering with her brother. Tori sighed and took a long slurp of her shake.

-x-

Roki was working in a lab within the Palace. He got tired of Finster's excuses as to why the growth serum wasn't working. He wore a lab coat and goggles. "If I knew what Mother did with her staff, I wouldn't have these problems," he muttered. He wasn't without magical power, but sometimes magic wasn't the answer. Well, not completely anyway.

Zita strolled in and rolled her eyes. "Still trying to get the monsters to grow?" she asked.

"Yes," he said as he carefully a vial of something blue to a beaker full of something red. There was explosion that left his goggles coated with murky purple film and filled the room of putrid smelling smoke.

Zita coughed and waved her hand trying to clear some breathing room. "That is so foul, it'd better work," she declared between hacking.

Roki merely gave her manic grin. He dashed out of his lab into Finster's lab and added it to a block of clay. "Make me a monster. Now!" he ordered Finster.

Finster quickly turned off his television and bowed several times. "Yes, yes master," he said and began rummaging around for a suitable mold.

Zita rolled her eyes. "While you do that, I'm going try an experiment of my own," she said and disappeared in a wisp of purple smoke.

Roki, unaware she was even gone, gave an absent wave over his shoulder.

-x-

Kimberly Hart made her way down into the basement gym of her uncle Iain's home where two of her favorite cousins were training. She'd arrived in Angel Grove over the weekend, checked in with Billy and the robot Beta Z. She was now equipped with a communicator and access to the Command Center without setting off the alarm system the Blue team had installed.

She was crashing at her parents home while she began recruiting students. She was an award winning gymnast but now she was a private coach. She decided to come home to the nest, so to speak. She watched quietly as the fourteen year old Rena and the Rex engaged in a back flip competition.

She smiled slightly. Rex was good. If he'd been as single minded as their cousin Mason, he'd probably be an Olympic Gold medalist, too. Rena was better than Kim was at her age as well, but she was just as flighty about training as Rex. They did it for fun, not glory. Show-offs.

"Am I going to be ignored all day?" she finally asked.

"Just a minute, Kim. I almost got him beat," Rena said between flips. Rex snorted and proceeded to trounce his little sister thoroughly. When they were done, Rena pouted. "I hate him," she muttered then she beamed at Kim and gave her a hug.

Rex came up behind her and enveloped them both. Rena gasped something about not being to breathe and he stepped back with a grin. "Go get cleaned up, Rat. Kimmy and me have grown-up things to discuss," he told his sister.

Rena rolled her eyes. "Like you count," she stated and flounced up the stairs.

Kim giggled. "So, what grown-up things do we have to discuss, li'l Rexy?" she asked him.

Rex grinned. "Power Ranger things," he answered.

Kim sobered and nodded. "Guess that would count," she remarked. She gave him a cocky wink. "Welcome to the club," she declared.

-x-

A monster that looked like he wore a spacesuit and had a swollen worm's head appeared near the City Pound. Z Putties appeared around him. Wormster wasn't just an experiment with the growth serum, he also carried an overly large blaster weapon that sprayed worms on people and attached to them and siphoned their memories.

He had a rather fondness for animals and was determined to set them all free of vile human control. People milling around screamed when the creatures appeared. "Free the puppies!" he ordered the Putties and began blasting humans.

-x-

Sora sat in his apartment nursing an arm that was still sore. He couldn't imagine what he had done to get it. He got up and moved to the faux mantle above a fake fireplace and toyed with the small sword replica he's had since he was young. His father had given it to him before he left, never to be heard from again.

He sighed. He hadn't gone to the Youth Center for several reasons. The first being that his classes were taking up a lot of his time. The main one, though, he had a sinking suspicion he knew what happens when the darkness gets him.

Some sixth sense alerted him to the fact that he was no longer alone. He turned and gasped as he took in the woman in the black and purple battle suit with blades coming out in various places. He recognized her. "We...met before," he said.

Zita strode forward and grabbed his coin. "You are my puppet and you will not break my control again!" she snarled and fed a burst of magical energy into him.

Sora cried out as pain wracked him. The blackness overcame him swiftly.

The Skeleton Ranger stood before his mistress. "He's getting annoying," he stated in a voice devoid of the charming accent.

Zita nodded. "I want you do go do as much damage as you possibly can to the city. If any Rangers get in your way, take no prisoners," she said and crossed her arms over her chest.

Skeleton Ranger bowed and teleported. Zita made a helmet appear over her head and she followed him.

-x-

Lani was at the mall with Manny and Holly when she got the call to meet at the Command Center. She was faced the perplexing dilemma of making excuses. "I'll be back soon, you guys. I forgot Mama wanted me to get something for her," she said apologetically, hating lying to her friends, but that was merely part of being a super hero.

"We'll tag along," Holly said with a smile.

"Thought you said you wouldn't be caught dead in Kana TuTu's," she said, naming a shop that catered to less than stylish middle aged women. Unfortunately, her mother really did shop there.

Manny and Holly grimaced. "Yeah, you go," Holly said. "We'll meet at the food court," she suggested.

Lani smiled and nodded and waved and darted away from them to find a private place to teleport.

She arrived last and blushed in embarrassment.

No one seemed to mind. Billy was manning the Command Center as usual, but it was Beta Z who called them. She brought up two different screens, one showing Wormster's attack and the other showing the Skeleton Ranger across town.

"Damn," Tai muttered. "Lani, take Billie, Danny, Chloe, Wood and Nathan to handle the monster. Autumn, Winter, Rex and I will try keep the Skeleton Ranger distracted until you guys can take care of the monster. Then hightail it over to help," he instructed.

Lani nodded. "Right," she agreed. She twisted her wrists making her cuffs appear. "It's Morphin' Time!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Smilodon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Mastodon!"

"Stygimoloch!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Once the Ranger had morphed and teleported, Beez looked at Billy. "He was well chosen," she declared thoughtfully.

Billy nodded with a smile. "Indeed he was," he agreed.

-x-

Animals were running around everywhere, people covered in worms slumped on the ground having their memories siphoned off. Putties were running amok.

Pandemonium awaited the Rangers. "You Rangers cannot stop me!" Wormster declared. Putties rushed forward to attack.

The femme Blue Ranger didn't have a chance to stay out of the fray as Putties attacked her, sensing she was the weakest link. She was, but that didn't mean she was going to let Putties get away with attacking her. "Power Sais!" she called and the two-foot long weapons appeared. She tossed one at an advancing Putty, hitting in square in the Z. When she went to jab another one, she lost her footing and went down. Or would have if the Pink Ranger hadn't caught her.

Over her head, the male Blue Ranger jabbed the Putty with the Power Lance. "We gotta work on your fighting skills," he declared.

The Male Pink helped her find her footing. "Now that's a show I'd pay to see," he declared.

"Hey! A little less chit-chat and more fighting please," the femme Red Ranger said as she bent backwards at an incredibly awkward angle to avoid a blow from a Putty. The Yellow Ranger sprang over her to kick the Putty in the Z.

"But the chit chat is part of the fun," he said as he landed.

Wormster found himself devoid of Putties sooner than he would have thought. "Uh-oh. He who runs away, lives to run away another day!" he declared and disappeared.

The femme Black Ranger cocked her hip and put a fist on it. "Did that really just pull a runner?" she demanded, offended by the mere thought.

"No time to worry about it now. We have get to Tai and the others!" the femme Red said. They

nodded and teleported.

-x-

The Skeleton Ranger was on a path of destruction, using his gigantic sword to wreck cars and flinging energy blasts from it to explode into buildings, shattering their windows. He felt unstoppable.

A shrill whistle rent the air, calling his attention. He turned and saw that the male Red and Black Rangers and the Green Rangers were surrounding them.

They were right outside the Youth Center and had a bit of an audience. Rei watched through the window's in pure shock.

Tori was being all but physically restrained by Fey and Ros while the young man, Hayden Bly was talking sense to her.

Zita jumped from her perch on a building across the street. Her helmet folded back, revealing her face with a streak of black lightning painted under one eye. "You Rangers know you can't hope to defeat my Skeleton Ranger," she declared.

The male Red Ranger pulled his sword with a metallic hiss. "That's yet to be seen," he declared.

Skeleton Ranger stepped forward. He swung his sword toward the Youth Center. The energy blast blew out the windows. "That will be you," he informed them.

"Our windows," the femme Green moaned quietly. "Power Staff!" she summoned the staff and jumped to swing.

"No!" Rei was suddenly there and from her came a blast of magical energy that knocked them all back, including the Skeleton Ranger.

Zita sucked in a hissing breath. "You!" she seethed. "Who are you?" she demanded.

Rei ignored her and ran to help the Skeleton Ranger, but he was already on his feet. He pushed her away with a growl and staggered off as the pain began splitting his head open. He teleported. Zita was shocked and angry. She roared and jumped at Rei but Rangers suddenly surrounded her. She disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Rei slipped away as well, running off determined to find this Skeleton Ranger for reasons she herself did not know.

The male Red looked around his other team mates. "Monster?"

"Pulled a runner," the femme Black groused.

He nodded. "Lets get back," he said and the Rangers teleported to their prior activities.

-x-

Tori had sent Fey, Ros and Hayden back to their hotel after the Rangers disappeared. Ros wisely agreed and shooed the other two away. She was now helping to clean up broken glass along side Autumn, Winter, Nanna Mai and several other volunteers.

She carried a sack full of glass to the Dumpster behind the building.

One of the volunteers was Wood. He watched Tori go quietly. Man, he wished he could choose her to be his partner, but it just didn't feel right. He followed behind her quietly. "Hey," he greeted quietly.

Tori looked up and gave him a smaller smile that was about a thousand watts dimmer than her usual Tori smiles. Wood was quite an expert on many things Tori. She hadn't smiled that smile for few weeks now. "Hi, Wood," she greeted and hefted the bag up over her head, standing on her tiptoes.

Wood wasn't the tallest boy, but he was still taller than her, so he rushed forward to help her before she hurt herself. She gave him a smile that was a little brighter. "Thanks," she said with a light blush.

Wood stepped back with a nod. "Is everything all right?" he asked her. "Who were those people you were talking to before?" he asked.

Tori hid her surprise that he'd noticed her talking to Fey, Ros and Hayden. She didn't have a suitable answer to explain how she knew an African woman, an Englishwoman, or an Australian man. None of her cheerleading comps were international.

Wood smiled. "It's ok, you don't have to tell me," he assured her.

Strangely, tears pricked her eye but she blinked them back. Then she went and did something crazy. She hugged him because she needed a hug in a big way. Wood didn't mind. He was surprised, thrilled even, but he didn't mind in the least. He hugged her back.

She blushed and stepped away. "Sorry," she murmured and dashed back around the side of the building. She skidded to a halt when she saw a tall blond man coming up, eying the damage. "Taran!" she shouted and rushed forward to hug him.

Taran Goldsmith got an armful of Tori before he stop her. He smiled and patted her head in a brotherly fashion. "Nice to see you again, too," he said.

Wood watched the scene with a not so pleased expression. Autumn and Winter noticed this, too.

Tori beamed her thousand watt smile as she turned. "Ok, nosies," she scolded them lightly. "This is Taran Goldsmith. He's like a big brother to me," she announced.

Taran nodded his head. "Hello," he greeted. He gave them a rather bashful smile. His voice had a bit of a farm boy drawl.

Autumn found herself staring. The colors around him were amazing and she wasn't sure what they all meant. She blinked several times to clear her vision.

"So...if he's like a brother to you, how come we've never seen him before?" Winter asked, a tad suspicious.

Tori rebuffed his concern with a wave of her hand. "We met during one of my junior high cheer comps in Kansas. He was working to earn extra money. We're both adopted and we kind of hit it off and stayed in contact," she explained. It was a sort of true story. They had met when she was in junior high. Even Chloe knew the story she spun about Taran.

Winter nodded slightly. "Well, welcome to Angel Grove. I'm Winter Baker and this is Autumn, my sister," he said and extended his hand.

Taran took his hand and they shared a firm shake. "What happened here?" he asked, looking around curiously.

Wood was still sizing Taran up a bit. "Evil Power Ranger," he said simply.

Taran had to smile at the kid. "I see. Well, if you need an extra hand, I got two," he said, even though he could see other people cleaning up and watching them curiously.

Autumn gave him a smile. "That would be appreciated. Thank you," she said. He nodded and got to work.

Tori sent Wood a shy smile. It ended in a puzzled frown when he didn't return it right away. Strange. Well, no matter. Taran being there was surely a good sign.

-x-

Roki sat in a contemplative silence on his throne. His monster ran away. What kind of self respecting monster runs from a fight? He groaned and rubbed his forehead.

He was unaware of the large, black widow spider with a red skull on her abdomen skittering her way into the Palace on the Moon, making her way along expertly. She'd never been there before but if she had it her way, she'd be staying awhile. She made her way toward Roki. She'd been instructed to seek out Zita, but what her mother didn't know wouldn't hurt her. She found him in the throne room, stretched out lazily in his throne as he nursed his headache.

She wasn't concerned if she was bothering him. She could careless. She began crawling up his leg.

Roki went completely still as he spotted the humongous spider crawling over him. She made her way over his lap and up his chest and down his arm until she perched on the arm of the throne. In a wispy puff of black smoke, she took another form.

The form was a lovely girl with pale golden skin, slightly slanted, fathomless black eyes, and black hair with a sharp widow's peak. It was pulled into a drooping coif with strands escaping. She wore a ragged black prom dress and her long legs were clad in torn black stockings and strappy black heels. She looked like a prom date from hell but it all seemed to work for her.

She gave him a wicked smile and crossed her legs as she made herself comfortable on the chair arm. "Good evening," she said as if she hadn't just copped a spidery feel and intruded uninvited.

Roki was rather perplexed, and yes, intrigued at this new turn of events. He was seemingly relaxed. "Just who are you?" he asked, cocking a brow. He wasn't overly worried about his safety. He was a power magician in his own right, plus he had combat training for years.

She flashed him another grin and hopped down from the throne, landing easily even in her stiletto heels. She blew a strand of hair out of her face. "I am Widow," she introduced. "I believe our mothers were good friends before the Tragedy," she said with a dramatic bent. She was referring to the fact that Rita and Zedd had been turned Good.

"Yes. The Tragedy. And your mother would be Scorpina?" he asked as he watched her with a mix of fascination and wariness.

"You would be correct. Mother feels just awful about the Tragedy and is looking for a way to help those who were...infected," she said with a slight sneer in her voice. "Her activities, however, were a bit curtailed with the birth of my brother and sister," she added.

Roki nodded. "Then why have you come?" he asked bluntly.

Widow flashed him a mischievous smile. "Why, to show that my family is still loyal to the Palace of the Moon. I have brought a gift," she answered. A small box formed in her hands. She opened the lid to reveal ten softly glowing, multicolored orbs. "Your mother knew her dark magic, so I figured why mess with what works. Using ten candles, I've sucked the powers from the Sol System's guardian Reavers."

Roki stood and moved closer to inspect the orbs. The power throbbing from them was palpable.

Widow laughed, a soft, sultry sound laced with wicked glee. She picked up the Red Orb and stared at it. "Dear brother was the first to go," she said, satisfaction written all over her face.

"Dear brother?" Roki asked, trying to remember what he knew of Scorpina and Goldarr's family. It wasn't much.

Widow nodded. "Tarantules has shamed our family by being Good you know," she said with a scowling pout. She put the Red Orb back in the box and closed the lid. A white candle, barely a stub, burning weakly appeared on top of it. "This is the last. Her powers shall complete the set soon," she added.

She peeked at him. "So, milord Roki, a gift from Goldarr, Scorpina and Widow. A gift of fealty," she said wickedly and gave a low mocking bow, more for the purpose of showing off her cleavage than respect for him.

Roki admired the view for a moment. He noticed she still hadn't exactly given him the box. "Is there a price for this gift of fealty?" he asked suspiciously.

Zita tromped into the throne room, in her usual Lolita. She was most displeased with her Skeleton Ranger. She stopped short and eyed Widow shrewdly. "Who is this?" she demanded sharply.

Widow straightened and widened her eyes in feigned surprise. "My, my. How rude. Who are you?" she shot back and put a hand on her hip.

Roki grinned slightly. "That's my sister Zita. As you well know," he added, wondering at the game the girl was playing.

Zita scowled. "Why is she here?" she demanded, still not speaking to Widow.

Widow pursed her lips. "That is my business, dear," she said not quite sweetly.

Zita grunted. "Whatever. I'll find out eventually, dear," she responded and tromped out of the throne room.

Roki cleared his throat. He had a feeling things were about to get interesting. "So tell me, what kind of powers do these Orbs have?" he asked curiously.

Widow made the box disappear. "The Red one is the most powerful. It gets its power from the Sun, so naturally it has the most power. The White, Orange and Gray ones seem the second most powerful, and the rest are about even," she explained. A sudden wicked glint came to her eyes.

Roki was beginning to like that look. He forced himself to focus.

"They all get their power from one major source," she said as a smile curved her lips. lips as she held out her hands and a bottle appeared.

The room lit up with dim light emanating from the bottle. Inside was a small woman sleeping. She seemed to be on fire, but upon closer inspection one could see that she -was- fire. She had golden skin, but her hair and her garments were softly flaring flames. "Solaria, spirit of the Sun, guardian of the system. Needless to say, it wasn't easy getting her into this bottle and putting her to sleep," she said.

"How did you manage it?" he asked. He was now duly impressed with this woman.

Widow shook her head almost thoughtfully. "She's so good, she'd never think of the underhanded and terrible lies and sneakiness I could perpetrate. Ah, it was such fun," she said with a fond sigh. She made the bottle vanish. She smiled at him without all the exaggerated flirtiness. He liked it much better.

"Well, anyway. I think I shall find a room for my stay here," she said and vanished in a puff of black smoke.

"Don't ask my permission or anything," Roki said dryly to himself. He sat down and began to plot what could be done with those orbs if she ever named her price for them. Things were about to get interesting around the Moon Palace. He smiled, oddly looking forward to it.

-x-

Rei made her way back to the Youth Center. She really didn't know how to explain herself to Autumn and Winter. She ran off from her job without a job and gone for hours. She still didn't want to give up looking. Somehow she knew she had to help the Skeleton Ranger. That made no sense, he was evil and under control of that evil girl with her face. She just hoped the make-up and crazy hair the other girl had kept everyone from realizing how similar they looked.

She chewed on her thumb as she crept in the back of the Youth Center. She looked around sadly when she saw the clear plastic tarp covering the windows. She had to do something about this. Luckily, everyone seemed to be abed. She crept up to her room where she could think. She'd face Autumn and Winter in the morning.

x-The End Chapter 4-x-To Be Continued-x


	5. Something Wicked Part 2

x-Power Rangers Alpha : Chapter 05 : Something Wicked Part 2-x

Taran Goldsmith walked into the Youth Center, rubbing his neck. He had a kink in it. Instead of staying in Fey's nice hotel suite she book, he took up residence on Tori and Dawn Feather's couch. It was not meant for a man of his size. He wasn't exactly huge, but neither was that couch. Tori had objected, but he wasn't to be budged. He transferred all his UC Angel Grove to keep and eye on her and he couldn't very well do that from a hotel.

He stopped short and looked around. How the hell did they get overnight window replacement?

Autumn was wondering the same thing. She served a few midmorning customers, still marveling over the windows. Rei, she knew, had something to do with this. The other girl had left a note that morning that she was looking for someone and she'd be back later. She smiled as Tori's blond haired 'brother' sat down at the counter. He was still so shiny. Beyond even spooky aura stuff, he was just nice to look at. "Hi. Can you get you something?" she asked with a smile.

"Espresso," he said. Then he smiled at her. It was slow in coming, but well worth the wait. It was wide, honest and bashful. It was as shiny as his aura.

Autumn nodded. "Sure thing," she murmured and turned away quickly to make the espresso.

Sora eased his way into the Youth Center. He was tired of feeling like a load of bricks had been dropped on his head. Waking up sprawled in the middle of his living room floor made him realize it was time to quit playing chicken shit and come where he was told and wait to be contacted. If what he suspected was happening was really happening then he needed help. Power Ranger help.

He sat down at the counter. He returned the blond guy's friendly nod with a weary one of his own.

Autumn served Taran his espresso. She took in Sora at a glance. When Lani had described the man from the park, she thought it may have been the guy with the badly drawn map from a few days ago. His aura was shiny yet something was murky just beyond her sight. She didn't quite understand what that meant. He also looked like Billie after a week of no sleep and living on caffeine shakes. She offered him a friendly smile. "Hi. Can I get you something?" she asked him.

"If y'have oolong, that would be brill," Sora said and yawned, rubbing his face.

"Coming right up," she said and began making the tea. She had instructions to feel him out. Well, her job gave her the perfect opportunity for that. "I'm Autumn, by the way," she said with a warm smile.

"Sora van Zandt. Er, yeah. Don' ask. My family is complicated," he said with a small smile.

Autumn chuckled. She heard Tarn give a small snort.

Sora glanced at him with a questioning brow raised.

"Oh, sorry. I just...understand completely," Taran with a sheepish smile.

Sora nodded. "Then here's to complicated families," he said and raised his cup of hot tea. With a slight smile Taran raised his cup of hot espresso. Autumn smiled and went to wait on someone else.

-x-

Widow came awake the instant she was no longer alone. She sighed. "I'd like being intruded upon much better if you were your brother," she declared with a yawn and sat up, stretching. "Excuse me for sleeping in. The last few days masquerading as a goody two shoes moon sprite was exhausting," she said and got to her feet. A puff of smoke and she was dressed in formfitting black, with a beret, black framed glasses, and her hair pull back at her name. "How may I help you, dahling?" she asked Zita curiously.

Zita grimaced. "Please, don't call me dahling," she said. Her eyes lit up mischievously. "I wanted to talk with you a bit. I have to admit I was rarely impressed with how you handled my brother," she stated.

Widow shrugged. "The trick with men is not to let them get the upper hand. As my future husband, he needs to realize that now," she declared.

Zita raised her brow at that statement, but she had more pressing interests than her brother's love life. "I want a look at that pet firefly of yours," she said with a giggle.

Widow was vaguely suspicious of Zita's motives, but she didn't mind showing off her own deeds. deeds. She held out her hands and the bottled goddess appeared. "Isn't she peaceful when she sleeps?" she said with a small frown. She suddenly grinned wickedly and tapped the bottle. Immediately the sleeping goddess became agitated, frowning in her sleep. "Nightmares are such lovely things, aren't they?" she commented absently, watching for a moment.

Zita grinned as well, admiring her handiwork. "We'd heard the rumors of someone destroying the Sol Reaver's Command Ship. I'd like to know what really happened and not just the whispers here and there," she prompted.

"I befriended her. I posed as a displaced moon sprite mad at you here on the palace for having driven all creatures of good away. She was so sympathetic, poor thing. So guiless, so good. Never once did she suspect that as soon as she gave me refuge on the ship, she would be trapped in a bottle, I would steal her Reavers' powers and self destruct the ship. It's all Tarantules' fault really. If he'd just stayed in Kansas and been a good little farm boy, I never would have bothered with such small annoyances," she didn't take her eyes away from the bottle and the sleeping goddess as she spoke.

Zita smiled wryly. "That must have been fun, if exhausting," she remarked. "I know about your brother. Roki, poor dear, is a tad myopic. He's always doing and experimenting. I'm always listening and learning," she said musingly. "But surely you want more revenge than merely stripping him of his and his precious Reavers' powers," she added. She wasn't sure if she liked or detested this woman. She had to respect her, though. She was immersed in the dark arts and was blatantly powerful and devious.

Widow shrugged. "I'm not doing it for revenge. Tarantules would never do -anything- to warrant such a thing, especially to his evil family. We are his family," she gave an annoyed sigh. "Unfortunately Mother and Father seem to ignore his existence and leave him be, but that's just not fun. Making his little human existence miserable is just too delightful," she declared with wicked glee.

She tapped the bottle. "Besides, as long as I have, as you say, my pet firefly here, his misery continues. It's quite distressful that he can't figure out what's happening," she added with a mock sympathetic pout for her brother.

Zita nodded. "So, why is he in Angel Grove?" she asked suddenly.

Widow's face darkened. "What?" she demanded. She stomped a foot and drew a circle in the air. "I spy, with my little eye, Tarantules," she intoned. The air shimmered and a viewing portal opened up revealing the image of Taran and Sora at the Youth Center. "There he is," she said and made a face. "Isn't he just so...handsome?" she spat. "He must be watching over the remaining Reaver," she grumbled and waved the portal away.

Zita was livid. What was Sora doing there? "Excuse me. I have to do some research. That one with the messy hair and pretty face is a pet project of mine and he's refusing to cooperate," she said with a snarl.

Widow nodded. "If you need any help, just let me know. I believe I'll go help your brother locate his missing monster," she declared and finally sent the bottle away.

Zita nodded and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Widow disappeared in a puff of black smoke. The moon rats thought it was pretty.

-x-

Billie and Danny went to the Command Center after school. "Ok, Beez. We have something to discuss with you," Billie stated

"You, too, Dr. Bill," Danny added.

Both Beez and Billy looked at them curiously. The unfurled several blueprints they'd been working on for several days. They were highly detailed plans for building an android shell with a brain and nervous system that worked almost like a humans.

"I do not understand," Beez said.

"We want to build you a new body. One that allows you to be able to leave the CC if you need or want to," Billie explained. She went on to explain various other upgrades and specifications, including emotions, integration into the Command Center's central computer.

"However, we're a bit hindered when it comes to the plasma and skin substitute," Danny added.

"Nodroz Corporation will have the supplies you need," Beez explained.

"Really?" Billy asked, surprised. He didn't think an Earth company had such supplies.

"I'll will place an order. How much do you need?" Beez asked.

"I thought Nodroz was a plastics and fuel company. Eh, guess that makes sense. I don't think we can afford it though," Danny said thoughtfully.

"Order has been placed. Do not worry, Danny," Beez assured him.

Billie, Danny and Billy all shared a look. "Well, we'll go get started with what supplies are here," Danny stated. Billie nodded and they took their blue prints and went to take over Alpha 5's lab again.

Billy chuckled. "If you need help, let me know," he called after them. They muttered something that sounded like an affirmative. "What do you think, Beez?" he asked her.

Beez has rudimentary emotions. Her eyes glowed warmly. "I am, happy," she said. Billy grinned at her.

-x-

Lani walked into the Youth Center without her friends. Holly had been awfully busy helping her dad with his work project lately and Manny was helping her grandmother make tamales today. Supposedly, she was supposed to bring Lani some when they were through. Abby Vallertes made tamales twice a week to fill orders taken in previous days. Manny didn't always have to help, but one of Abby's friends that usually helped was ill.

Lani glanced around, seeing who all was there. She spotted Chloe sitting with Nathan and Wood. She gave a bemused smile. "This is an unusual sight," she said with a smile and joined them.

"And you're joining us isn't unusual?" Chloe asked with a raised brow and sucked on her straw.

"Danny and Billie are doing something for our friend Bea," Nath explained, using a name they decided they could use to talk about the android girl. "We were considering going to join them but then we decided we wouldn't get any of it," he added with a grin.

"Yeah, Danny is the only freak of nature genius in our family," Chloe added.

"Where's Tori? The two of you are usually inseparable," Lani remarked innocently.

Chloe wasn't the one who answered her. "Probably off with her so-called brother from Kansas," Wood muttered.

Lani didn't miss the smile Nath hid by sticking the straw of his smoothie in his mouth. "What?" she asked.

Chloe grinned. "Tori's hanging with this old friend of hers she met a cheer comp when she was in junior high. They've kept in touch for years. Now he's come to Angel Grove," she explained. She grinned and leaned in close. "He's also very attractive, which is why Wood's nose is out of joint," she explained in a whisper.

Wood sent her a glare even though he didn't hear what she said, he knew Danny's sister well enough to guess.

Lani shook her head at them. "I think that's my cue to order something to eat. Family training at five. Fun times," she muttered and rolled her eyes. She moseyed up to the bar, pausing beside Tai and Rex who were in conversation with Autumn.

Winter smiled at her. "What can I get you?" he asked.

"Grilled chicken salad with raspberry ice tea," she said, and nodded toward the trio. "What's up over there?" she asked.

"Autumn saw that guy who was looking for the Power Rangers," he answered quietly.

Tai glanced over at them and nodded. "Autumn was just telling me her opinion of him," he explained.

Autumn nodded. "I think we should hear what he has to say," she explained. "I'm just not sure how to go about it without giving away the big secret," she added and chewed on her bottom lip.

Lani considered it. "Maybe we could teleport him to the CC and have someone speak with him," she glanced around, "morphed," she added in a low whisper.

Tai nodded thoughtfully. "That's not a bad idea, but I hate the thought of someone harmful getting into the CC," he added.

"Hey, I told you, I don't think-"

"It's ok, Autumn. We know, you don't think he has an evil aura," Rex said with a smile. "But you know the saying, better safe than sorry," he added.

Autumn sighed. "I know, I know," she sighed. She also really worried about Rei. She hadn't returned yet. Autumn knew who she was looking for, she just didn't know why. It worried her greatly that the other girl was actively searching out the Skeleton Ranger.

"Well, what about a containment field?" Winter questioned, showing that he'd been listening while he worked.

Lani glanced at Tai to see what he thought about that suggestion. "It sounds good to me, if the Blues can pull it off," she offered.

Tai nodded. "I'll speak with them about it," he said and while he couldn't quite get the nerve to fully smile, his face softened slightly. Lani took that as a good sign.

-x-

Widow lounged in Roki's throne while he was using his telescope to look for Wormster. "Ready to quit being stubborn and ask for my help? I've actually been thinking, I could use this monster to make a point," she declared.

"What kind of point would that be?" Roki questioned, frustration making him more sardonic than ever.

"I believe it would be a point about Tarantules," Zita said as she came into the room. She was every bit as ill pleased as Roki. "I'll ask for your help, then. Find the monster so we can cause a little chaos," she suggested.

Roki grunted and kicked the base of the telescope. "Yes, yes, fine. I admit defeat. I ask for help," he said and eyed her. For whatever reason she felt it necessary to lounge on his throne wearing a black bunny suit, which only distracted him more.

Widow got to her feet and puffed a change of outfit, wearing a black lab-coat and thin chic glasses. She drew a circle in the air. "I spy with my little eye, Wormster," she stated. The air shimmered and a viewing portal formed, showing the monster hiding in a sewer with stray dogs around him.

Roki scoffed. "Finster should be ashamed of himself for this one," he declared.

"I spy with my little eye, Earth Reaver." The view changed to show Tori Williams heading toward the Youth Center. She did not look too pleased. "Have your monster attack her," Widow suggested. "I'm eager to complete my set," she said with a kittenish smile.

Roki inclined his head. He disappeared in a puff of gray smoke.

Zita smirked. A puff of purple made her combat suit appear.

"Ooh, I like that," Widow stated. Another puff of black smoke made a solid black version appear. "Shall we take our seats now?" she asked.

Zita smirked. "Yes, let's," she agreed and the two of them puffed away.

-x-

Tori was not a pleased person. First thing after school she went to Fey's posh hotel suite and listened to them all try and boss her around. Well, she got fed up and left the lot of them, even Taran. Oh their intentions were good, she knew that. It just wasn't the only thing wrong.

The worst thing seemed to be that Wood was mad at her. She didn't like that one tiny bit.

She stopped short when a monster appeared and began shooting worms on people. "Yeah, like I'm going to be able to ignore that," she muttered.

Zita stood on a building near the scene with a large black widow on her shoulder. Widow was waiting for her moment to make a dramatic entrance. Roki appeared beside them both. He wore a gray and blood red battle suit with smaller spikes than Zita's flashy ones. "Damn monster," he muttered.

-x-

The new alarm system in the Command Center was working perfectly. Alarms went off as soon as Wormster reappeared from hiding. "Ay yi yi. Contacting Rangers," Beez announced.

-x-

Tori pulled out her cell phone and it changed into a communication device. "Taran. I have a situation here," she said.

"Stay out of it, whatever it is," Taran told her over the communicator, even as he began running from the room at the hotel Fey had just arranged for him.

"Stop trying to baby me!" she said. She cut of communication.

Rangers began appearing until all of them surrounded Wormster. Z Putties appeared as well.

Tori had to help. She couldn't not. She took off the white crystal she always wore around her neck. "Spirit of Earth!" The crystal glowed, engulfing her in light, turning her body iridescent and translucent as a white and gold power suit formed around her. A helmet and a cape were the last things to form.

Widow inwardly smirked as the White Reaver revealed herself.

The femme Black Ranger was taken aback as the girl in white joined the fray. "I hope your on our side, whoever you are," she said and summoned her Power Axe.

The White Reaver nodded curtly. She knew that voice, though it was distorted and hollow from inside the helmet. No way! She'd handle the fact that her best friend was a Power Ranger later. "Fans of Earth!" Twin, bladed fan appeared in her hands as she began cutting down Z Putties.

Taran finally made it to the location of the battle. "Dammit," he cursed when he spotted the White Reaver. He also saw Roki and Zita watching nearby. He scowled. Things were not looking good.

Widow cackled silently to herself. The spider that she was vanished in a puff of black smoke, only to have her reappear more or less in between the battle and Taran. She smirked evilly. "The key players have arrived," she declared. She blew a kiss in Taran's direction. "Hello, brother dear," she greeted mockingly.

Taran paled. "Widow? What?" He took in her self satisfied smirk. All the key players? What did she mean by- "It was you!" he declared, and mentally staggered. It was amazing how much it could hurt, being the only Good amidst an Evil family. "They wouldn't have let you interfere!" he denied loudly.

Widow merely shrugged. "Not intentionally, no. But, like I've always said, what Mother doesn't know won't hurt her," she said. "Have the monster attack the White one!" she called to the Repulsas.

Roki gave a nod. He made a jerking movement with his fist. Wormster turned his gun on the White Reaver. He fired, but she whirled, bringing up one fan to block the worms.

"Hey! Who the hell is that evil chick?" the male Black Ranger wondered even as he smacked a Z Putty with the end of his Scythe.

"How dare you!" Taran shouted at Widow.

Widow flicked a non-existent piece of link from her shoulder. "Dear, brother, I am Evil. I don't need a reason to do evil. It's just the way things are," she declared nonchalantly. She was rather enjoying herself, seeing his shocked expression.

"The question is, who the hell is the nut job shouting at her?" the male Red added, meaning Taran.

Wormster was intent on getting to the White Reaver.

"No!" Taran shouted, unaware he was being called a nut job. He started to rush into the fray.

"I don't know who she is, but the monster wants her. Wood, Nath, Chloe, close ranks around her," the male Red ordered, using and internal helmet communication.

Widow smirked at him. "You stay out of it. You're powerless," she taunted.

Taran glanced at her coldly. These two siblings, son and daughter of Goldarr and Scorpina did not get along. They never have. Things happened when they were children that resulted in Tarantules turning Good. His parents sent him to Earth where he was adopted by Kent and Lainie Goldsmith. They gave him their name and shortened his to Taran.

"Not completely powerless," he said and pulled a leather cord from around his neck. He always wore it and the Red Reaver Crystal. Being held by the cord was a golden coin with a stegosaurus embossed onto it.

Widow's eyes widened. "Where did you get that?! That's father's most prized possession!" she snarled and reached for it.

He was already out of her reach, jumping back and landing easily a few feet away. "It was a gift. Father sent it to me when I turned eighteen," he said. "I think I've finally figured out how to use it," he added musingly.

"That guy have a Power Coin?" the male Blue demanded.

The male Yellow was trying to make his way quickly to the White Reaver, but Z Putties were preventing him.

Taran held up the Coin. It dissolved into his hand.

"No!" Widow shouted.

Golden cuffs fully formed. "It's morphin' time!" He crossed his wrists. "Stegosaurus!" He morphed into a gold and white ranger with a shiny golden helmet reminiscent of the dino. A large mace appeared in one hand.

The White Reaver, reeling from this evil bitch calling Taran her brother, was knocked for a loop when he turned into a Power Ranger.

Widow cursed and made a large sword appear in one hand. She rushed forward, using her preternatural abilities. He blocked her.

Wormster took advantage of the White Reaver's distraction and knocked her flying back. She landed hard on the ground. Her transformation failed. The Pink Ranger managed to get airborne as made his way over to her since the femme Black Ranger and the Yellow Ranger were still trying to get to her. "Tori!" the Yellow shouted.

Widow jumped back and gave a smirk of delight. "It's mine!" she cackled and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Roki and Zita shared a look. "Let's go have a look at this power of hers," Zita suggested.

Roki nodded. "Destroy the Rangers or be destroyed!" he ordered Wormster. The two of them disappeared.

The Gold Ranger pushed his sister from his mind and used his giant mace to barrel through putties. He brought the instrument against Wormster's face as he was preparing to fire again. "I told you to stay out of it," he told Tori. She gave him a mulish expression.

The Pink Ranger was grinning behind his helmet. "Hey, Tori," he said to get her attention.

She turned so fast she almost got whiplash at the sound of Nathan's voice. "Wha-" He took her hand and placed a piece of metal in her hand.

"Pterodactyl," he told her.

Her eyes widened. "Pterodactyl!" she said firmly. Pink energy spread from him to her, forming metallic pink cuffs around her wrists before spreading toe engulf her, making a female version of his power suit appear.

The femme Pink Ranger looked at herself and nodded. "I can work with this," she said, feeling the strength of the suit.

"Glad to have another Pink around," the male Pink said.

The Green Rangers looked at each other. "Tori?" they mused at the same time. The femme Green glanced at the Gold Ranger as she jabbed a Z Putty with her staff. She supposed that explained all the shiny lights.

The femme Black looked at the femme Pink. "Well, this is...you have some explaining to do," she stated.

"I'm not the only one," came the response. "Power Fans!" White and Pink fans appeared. She once again began to take down Putties.

Wormster attempted to attack the Gold Ranger but another swing of his mace had the monster staggering back.

"Power Blaster," the femme Red declared. "Power Sword! Power Lance! Power Axe! Power Bow! Power Daggers!" The five weapons came together.

"Oh, no. But who will save the puppies?" Wormster moaned a split second before he was blasted. He exploded. What was left of him began to bubble and he grew. He grew to the size of a small house. He looked down at himself. "Eh?"

The male Black cocked his head. "I'm no expert, but I don't think that was supposed to happen like that," he said.

"Well, what do we do now? We don't have any Zords," the Yellow Ranger stated.

"Add the other weapons to the Cannon. Power Sais!"

"Power Scythe!"

"Power Fans!"

"Power Staff!"

"Power Dagger!"

The added addition of these weapons gave the Power Cannon the boost it needed to completely destroy Wormster.

The male Red nodded. "Bring them," he said gesturing to the femme Pink and the Gold Ranger.

Before she could ask what or where, the Yellow Ranger took her hand and teleported with her.

The Green Rangers flanked the Gold Ranger. They latched on to him and teleported as well. The day saved, the other Rangers teleported as well.

-x-

Roki grunted and turned from the telescope. Well, at least now he realized what he had to do to get the growth serum working. Zita trudged off to work on solving her Skeleton Ranger problem. He moved through the Palace and entered Widow's room without knocking.

She was admiring her now complete collection. "Yes?" she asked when he entered.

He propped against her doorjamb. "What is the price of my gift of fealty?" he asked her, nodding toward the box.

Widow considered this. "The price would vary by person. I could give them to you or auction them off on Onyx to whomever can give me what I want," she remarked with a slight smirk.

Roki quirked a brow. "What is it you want?" he asked her.

She approached him and ran the tip of one black lacquered nail down his chest. "I have aspirations, you see. I have the power to back them up. The Reavers', my own," she said thoughtfully. She whirled away from him. "I want to be a queen, and I need a king at my side. The man who gets me, and trust me, dark prince, it's not easy, will have at his side a true partner," she said and moved away, snapping the box closed.

Roki felt a mild flight response. What the devil did she mean? "Are you gifting yourself or the Orbs?" he asked.

She gave a slight shrug. "Both I suppose," she said and glanced over her shoulder at him. "A union between our families would be much lauded, you know. And together, our power, can you imagine it?" she asked. She made the box disappear. She puffed another outfit change. She wore a slinky black negligee and a sheer robe. Her hair fell down around her shoulders.

Roki appreciated the change, yet he was still wary. "A union? You mean marriage?" he asked, reeling slightly.

Widow gave a throaty laugh and approached him again. "The benefits far outweigh the negatives. You get the Orbs, my power and me. All I ask in return is fidelity. Unless you're waiting around for your true love or some such silly thing like that," she added with a slight scoff. Widow loved no one, not even herself. She felt a certain fondness for her parents and younger siblings, true, but not love. She was incapable.

Roki straightened, moving out into the hall and away from her allure. He began to pace as he thought. She watched from the doorjamb he'd vacated.

Zita poked her head out of her room. "Ugh, I'm trying to work, do you mind?" she demanded of her brother.

Widow sent a smile toward her. "Sorry, dove. We were just discussing our future marital bliss. He's currently in flight mode," she explained.

Roki stopped and glared at his sister. "What do you have to say about this?" he demanded.

Zita grimaced. "You could do worse. I was beginning to think you'd end up sculpting yourself a woman from Finster's clay," she declared.

Roki's offended expression amused her to no end. "I'm not that desperate thanks," he growled. She cackled and closed her door. He turned toward Widow. "If it's to be done, I'll do it right, dammit," he muttered and got down on one knee. "Widow, will you marry me?" he asked her.

Widow was strangely charmed. "Yes," she said and leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I'll begin preparations. We can be married in a couple of days," she declared and closed the door in face.

He blinked. "We can't even celebrate?" he demanded.

"Not until the wedding night. What kind of girl do you think I am?" she called back. The door came open again and she grinned to see him still down on one knee. She knelt and leaned forward. "Don't worry, my prince. It'll be well worth the wait," she told him in a breathy whisper.

Roki leaned toward her but she escaped again and his lips met door. He growled again. He didn't doubt for a moment it would be. He got to his feet and shuffled off to work on a few special projects, including perfection of the growth serum.

-x-

Tai paced around the Command Center. "So, let me get this straight. There are a group of guardians living in a special command ship orbiting the sun and their job is to guard the Solar System. And you and Tori were two of them? Until this Widow somehow captured Solaria, Goddess of the Sun, and blew it up. Widow also just happens to be your sister and now she's joined forces with Zita and Roki?" he summarized everything Taran and Tori had been telling them.

Taran nodded. "That about sums it up," he agreed.

Wood grinned at Tori. "So, Taran is your leader?" he asked her, trying not to sound too relieved.

Tori smiled. "And like a big brother," she stated.

"Not anymore," Taran stated. "We're Power Rangers now, though I'm still going to figure out a way to free Solaria and restore the Reaver Powers," he added.

"We'll help where we can," Lani assured him with a smile.

"Thanks," Taran sad with his bashful smile. "We need to go explain things to our team mates who came to Angel Grove, too," he said.

"The African and English women and the Australian guy?" Wood asked. "Do you mind if I tag along? I'd be awesome to meet them," he said.

"Me, too. You kept this part of your life secret for a long time. No more," Chloe scolded Tori.

"Lani and I should meet them, too," Tai stated.

Taran nodded. "Fine by me," he agreed.

Billie had been mostly quiet, working on Winter's containment field idea. "Where did your coin come from?" she asked.

Beez answered. "It is one of the lost coins created by Zordon and my father. There were six, three of them were hidden and three of them were stolen. The Gold, Silver and Violet Coins have been lost for centuries," she explained. "The Platinum, Titanium and Bronze Coins were sent away with Alpha 1. Not even father knew where they ended up," she added.

Taran nodded. One of them, somehow, ended up in the hands of Goldarr. He had managed not to reveal who his and Widow's parents were. He probably wouldn't be able to dance around the subject for long, but for now, he was avoiding it.

"We'd better get going," Tori suggested with a smile. Taran nodded. He teleported, the others behind him. Fey, Ros and Hayden were in for one hell of a shock.

-x-

Rei returned to the Youth Center. She was tired, and there had been no Skeleton Ranger at the battle earlier. She knew she had explaining to do to Autumn and Winter. She was not looking forward to trying explain what she did not understand herself.

She nearly ran into Sora as he was exiting. They stilled, staring at each other. "Excuse me, luv," he murmured and stepped aside for her.

"My fault," she murmured, wondering why her heart was suddenly pounding in her ears. They lingered, looking at each other for a moment longer. "Have we-"

"Met before?" Sora finished the question. "I'd like to think I'd remember a lass like you," he said, making an attempt at being charming. Yet she was familiar to him. She reminded him of someone.

She gave a small smile. "Maybe we could run into each other again sometime," she suggested quietly.

He nodded his head. "I'd like that. Good day," he said and tipped his head, walking out the door.

Rei watched him walking away until he turned a corner and was out of sight. Oh, my. What was that feeling? Why was he so familiar? Was he the one she was looking for? Pushing her questions aside, she went to face the music with Winter and Autumn.

x-The End Chapter 05-x


	6. Playing Chicken

x-Power Rangers Alpha : Chapter 06 : Playing Chicken-x

Palace on the Moon

Widow and Roki were married in a quiet ceremony with Roki's uncle Rito Revolto presiding. Widow's parents and younger siblings had come all the way from Rachnemaere, her mother's home world. They were so proud to welcome Roki into the family.

The army green skeleton warrior that was Rito Revolto announced them man and wife and after a week of frustration and teasing, Roki finally managed to get his lips on her. They didn't come up for air until Rito loudly cleared his throat. Roki was gratified to see, if only briefly, she was as stunned as he was at the power of a single kiss.

"I give you Roki and Widow Repulsa," Rito announced. A smattering of applause from their audience of family, Finster and Putties erupted.

Scorpina came forward. She was tall woman in golden armor and had Oriental features. Her skin even glowed with a gold-ish hue. "Congratulations, my dears," she said and hugged her daughter and kissed her new son-in-law on the cheek.

"Thank you, Mother," Widow said with a faint smile.

Goldarr, a blue skinned warrior in golden armor strode forward and hugged his daughter. He shook Roki's hand vigorously. "The people your parents used to be would be so pleased," he stated.

Roki's face tightened slightly. "Yes," he agreed.

Rito came up behind them and wrapped his bony arms around both their shoulders and squeezed. "Give ol' Uncle Rito a hug," he said jocularly. "This is a celebration, where's the food?" he asked and looked around expectantly.

Zita, who had a soft spot for the Uncle who'd practically raised her brothers and herself, smiled. "We arranged for food in the kitchen," she said.

"All right. C'mon, Goldy. Let's get our grub on," he invited Goldarr.

"Go on, I'll be there with the children soon," Scorpina said.

As Rito and Goldarr walked off, Zita approached the two small children. They both had the golden hued skin of their mother, though the son was definitely darker than the daughter. They appeared to be around four, but she knew the time lapse wasn't that long. They grew at a rate twice that of a human until they came to the equivalence of a ten year old human, then things leveled out for another twenty years or so before slowing to near agelessness.

"They're sickeningly adorable," she declared.

The little boy had a mulish expression on his face. He had dark eyes and hair like his mother. The little girl hung behind him shyly while she sucked on her thumb. She had sparkly blue eyes and golden blond hair. "What did you say their names were?" she queried.

"Grifforzer and Lammy," Scorpina answered proudly.

"They've grown a bit since I last saw them. How long will you be staying?" Widow asked, hoping she could keep torturing Tarantules without her parents interfering.

"Awhile. I'm going to make sure you leave your brother be," Scorpina said sternly.

Widow's expression suddenly mirrored Grifforzer's. "Mother," she started.

"Don't 'Mother' me. Do what you will to the other Power Rangers but don't directly interfere with him again. It's not his fault he was caught in that despicable wave," she declared and gathered her babies to her and strode off to the kitchen.

Roki had been watching silently. Perhaps, in some respects, they were lucky they didn't have parents telling them what to do. He glanced at his sister. He could tell she was thinking the same thing. He approached Widow and placed a hand on the small of her back. "My dear, I believe we have wedding gifts to exchange. Remember, I am your husband now. Your battles are mine. I don't have to leave him be," he said.

Widow looked up at him in wicked glee and something not quite definable. A puff of black smoke made her black wedding dress vanish and replaced it with her black lab coat and glasses. "To Finster's lab," she said and led the way.

"Coming?" Roki asked his sister.

"Oh, absolutely," she agreed and followed the couple.

Roki had been busy while Widow was making wedding preparations. He'd designed three new monsters and had Finster begin their construction. Zita had helped by doing surveillance. He believed he'd come up with a collaboration that would benefit them all.

Three clay figures were on Finster's work table. They all looked like strange, random amalgamations of women and birds with some horns thrown in for good measure.

"What are they to be?" Widow asked as she studied them with keen interest.

"I call them the Harphuries," he answered. "My gifts if you will?" he reminded her.

Widow smirked and made the box appear. She presented it to him with a flourishing bow. "For my lord husband," she said.

Roki grinned and took the box. "You see, my sister's snarky remark about sculpting a woman made me think," he said. He picked up the first Harphury and set her in Finster's kiln. He pulled out the Blue, White and Pink orbs and set them at the figures feet. He activated the kiln. The figure and orbs moved through the kiln and came out the other end.

The Harphury reflected the colors of the orbs. They were clearly visible in her tall forehead. "Vivexia!" she announced.

As Widow and Zita watched curiously, Roki repeated the process with the Orange, Green and Gray orbs. The monster announced herself as Sedulinia. Finally, with the Yellow, Black and Violet orbs the Harphury known as Minxinia appeared.

"They're rather ugly," Zita remarked.

Roki just grinned. "My dears, if you would," he said.

Vivexia spread her arms and her shape began to change. She now more resembled a young Asian girl with dark eyes, long dark hair and a shapely figure. Sedulinia changed her shape to a girl with warm skin, red hair and light blue eyes. Minxinia changed her shape to an athletic looking blond with a killer figure.

Widow raised her brows and looked at her new husband. "Explain," she said.

"Worry not, my lady. They aren't for me. They're gifts for the Power Rangers," he assured her. She nodded thoughtfully as a smile began to tug at her lips.

"What about the other one?" Zita asked, seeing that he had kept the Red orb.

Roki produced a staff. It was a simple staff really. He attached the Red orb to it. "It belongs to me now," he declared.

"Indeed, it does," Widow agreed. "Dispatch your fiends, my lord. I suddenly feel the need to celebrate our nuptials," she said and pressed herself against his side.

With a broad smile, Roki looked at the monsters. "You know what to do. Be gone," he ordered them. He glanced at his sister. "What will you be doing?"

Zita shrugged. "Suppose I can mess with Sora some more," she answered without much conviction. He was still resisting her control, but it was still fun to jerk him around. She wandered off from the newlyweds to attempt to find another spell to try on him.

Roki looked down at Widow. He supposed this arrangement could be worse. She glanced up at him, raising her brow at him. "Let's go celebrate," he said and led her out of the lab.

-x-

Sora felt like he was being watched. He didn't know if he was paranoid, if it was a good watching or a bad watching. He'd gone to the Youth Center everyday and waited. The Power Rangers still hadn't contacted him as promised. He was beginning to wonder if they suspected him of being the Skeleton Ranger. He hoped not. He needed to explain himself before they judged him. He paused as he was about to enter the Youth Center. Had he heard something?

He looked around and didn't see anything so he entered the Youth Center. As he moved to the counter he blinked. He was seeing two Autumns?

Serving customers were two younger girls, about fifteen. They both had red hair and brown eyes. They were definitely Bakers. "Hi! What can I get you?" one with short choppy hair asked.

"Chai tea," Sora answered.

The other one, with slightly browner, longer hair said something to her sister and they both giggled as they parted. The first one went about making his tea.

"Surreal, right?" Sora blinked and looked at Taran Goldsmith. "They've been visiting their parents from what I gathered," he explained. The two whispered together again and glanced at them and began giggling again.

"I'll have an espresso," Taran said to them with a slight smile.

"Coming right up," said the punky one as she served Sora his tea. The quieter one started making the espresso.

Taran looked at his watch then around at the patrons. Where the devil were Tori and the other Reavers? He hadn't called this little meeting for his health.

Autumn appeared from the back office. "Spring, phone call," she said. "You have five minutes," she said sternly.

"Whatever," said the punky one as she passed her older sister, but it was said in a good-natured way.

Autumn sighed. She smiled when she saw her sparkly boys. "Hi," she greeted them.

"Hi," Sora murmured. He glanced around to see if Rei was near. As much as she unnerved him, he also felt a strange comfort in her presence.

"So, did Billie clone you or something?" Taran couldn't help asking.

Autumn giggled. "No. They just now got here. They were visiting our parents," she said in a slightly tight, annoyed voice even as she tried to hide it. When she looked passed him, he turned and saw Hayden, Fey and Ros come in. Straggling in behind them were two tall twins with black hair and laughing blue eyes, a lanky guy with brown hair, a small Asian girl with a tight expression and asymmetrical bob, and a willowy Latina.

"Please tell me only three people walked in here," he said and downed his espresso in one go, ignoring the fact that it was scalding hot. He heard Autumn gasp. He stiffened and quickly left the bar, leaving her watching in surprise. He didn't usually forget so easily not to do things like that.

Autumn grimaced. "Summer, I think the espresso machine's internal thermometer is off," she said, thinking on her feet slightly, but sheesh, that had shocked her. There was a lot she didn't know about her new teammate it seemed.

Winter came up behind the bar. "What's going on?" he asked curiously.

Autumn passed on her concerns about the espresso maker.

She didn't realize all her subterfuge was for naught. Sora wasn't paying attention. Pressure was building behind his eyes. He fumbled in his pocket and paid for his tea and left without a word. Not that he could really speak around the building pressure.

He passed Tori, Wood and a third person without acknowledging them.

Wood frowned and glanced behind him. "I hope the Blues get that containment field done soon. We need to talk with that guy. Like seriously," he declared.

Tori nodded. She groaned when she saw the table of Reavers. "Oh, sheesh. They're all here," she muttered under her breath.

Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson followed his little brother in the Youth Center wearing a pair of dark glasses and a baseball cap. He wasn't just famous because he was the Blue Astro Ranger. He was also a famous baseball player. He was in town to visit his parents and little brother. It'd been a bit of a shock to learn freckled little Wood was a Power Ranger. He curiously glanced at the table they were looking at. He cocked his head. "Ifeteyo?" he asked thoughtfully.

At the sound of her name, the regal woman glanced up. She didn't recognize the man in the baseball cap. "Yes?" she asked curiously, grateful for the distraction from Taran reading them the riot act for gathering in one place.

Tori and Wood looked at TJ. "You know Fey, TJ?" she asked.

"TJ?" Fey asked. Connections fell into place in her head. "Oh yes! I should have guessed. Theodore Jay!" she said and bustled over. They hugged. "I haven't seen you since we were six," she remarked.

TJ nodded. "Yeah, well, mom still refuses to speak about Aunt LaTonya," he remarked. Laughing at the expression on Wood's face, he explained that Fey and her brother Nyo were their cousins. Their mothers were sisters that fell out over twenty years earlier, before Wood was even born.

"Now you're in for it," Tori told Wood and went to talk to Taran and his bunch.

Flabbergasted, Wood stayed with TJ and Fey to hear the story about their moms.

-x-

Lani sat on a blanket in the park with her friends Manny and Holly. They hadn't spent much time together lately. Lani knew it was mostly her fault. Between her duties, training with her family and even band practice, she was stretched thin. Even yoga wasn't much time lately. Holly was still helping her dad and Manny was still helping her Abby.

"This was a fantastic idea," Manny detailed as she nibbled on some cheesecake. "This is going straight to my hips but I don't care," she declared with a smile.

Lani snickered. "We need a girls day every now and then," she agreed. Even though she was getting to know Chloe, Tori and Autumn and even Billie a little better, they weren't her best friends.

Holly nodded. "We do indeed. Love my dad and all but sheesh," she complained and studied the pattern the strawberry sauce made on top of her cheesecake, or seemed to. Neither Manny nor Lani paid her any mind when she got that faraway look in her eyes.

"Oh, my gosh, girl. Look at that," Manny suddenly jostled Lani's arm, making her bite of cheesecake go astray and smear across her cheek.

Muttering under her breath, Lani wiped her cheek and looked to see what got Manny all excited. "Oh, my gosh," she echoed.

Late August was still rather warm for Angel Grove so the two young men engaged in mortal combat with wooden shinai eventually had to go shirtless. They were also covered in sweat. Even Holly came out of whatever deep thoughts she was having to watch Tai and Rex.

Lani knew enough about kendo to know they weren't following any rules. This was out and out combat. Somehow, Rex managed to disarm Tai. Heedless of that fact that if they used real swords, his hands would be massacred, Tai grabbed his opponent's weapon, twisted it and tossed Rex over his shoulder. He poke him in the ribs with his stolen weapon. "I win," he announced with a big grin.

"You cheated. Your ungainly crane-like structure gives you an unfair advantage," Rex declared as he hopped to his feet. He took around. "Where did we leave our stuff?" he asked, realizing they'd come halfway across the park from where they started.

"Geeze, I think I'm starting to see what you see in Tai," Manny teased her friend.

Lani blushed and started to get to her feet when a young woman ran over to the two boys.

"Forgive me, but I grabbed these when I noticed the two of you leaving the vicinity," she said in a soft husky sort of voice. She held out their bags. She gave Tai a glance over and smiled. "I couldn't help watching the match. Congratulations," she said.

Tai nodded mutely and took his bag.

"He says thank you very much. His name is Tai and would like to know yours," Rex said with a grin.

"My name is Ami. It's nice to meet you, Tai," she said with a giggle. "I hope I'll be seeing you around," she said and gave him another appreciative look before sauntering off.

Almost helplessly, Tai stared after her while Rex chuckled at him. "We really have to work on that. You'd think I'd have rubbed off you more after all these years," he said. "Oh, hey, more pretty girls," he said as he noticed the trio watching them. He gave them a wave.

Tai turned to see Manny and Holly return the wave, but Lani wasn't looking at them. She was packing up their dishes and didn't seem to be paying them any attention at all. He sighed. He gave a halfhearted wave as well. "Well at least we got our stuff back," he said and he dug through his bag to make sure that too-pretty girl hadn't taken anything.

Rex raised his eyes skyward.

-x-

Danny was digging through his garage. His mom really hated that most of it was overrun with his computer junk, but he made sure to give her enough room to put her car. He argued that if she got him a car, he would gladly move all his stuff out of the garage. This earned him a hard look and an admonishment to keep everything orderly.

He tried. He really did. He was having trouble locating a specific part. They'd completely built a neoplutonium skeleton for Beta Z. Billie was working hard on the brain, which she was building from new agey stuff from Nodroz Corp that looked like brain matter but actually functioned as a processor, much like a human brain.

So the mundane getting her knees to bend correctly was up to him. "Dang. Guess I ain't got one after all," he grumbled. He straightened up and lifted his mountain bike down from where it was hanging. He had a few options. He knew people who get what he needed.

He rolled his bike out into the street and hopped on. Sometimes he wished his mom had taken him up on his bargain. At the very least he should have gotten a motorcycle or something.

His mind turning to the task at hand, he pedaled down the street. He slowed to a halt as a pretty girl stepped onto the street in front of him. He stopped short. "Whoa. 'Ey, that was a pretty dangerous," he stated.

The girl, a lush redhead blinked big blue eyes at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were coming. I can be so flighty sometimes," she tittered.

Danny blinked. Ok. Brainless beauty. "Yeah, well. Be more careful next time," he said and backed up, preparing to go around her.

She pouted and frowned. "Don't you like me?" she asked in a petulant voice.

Danny frowned and backed up some more. Warning bells were going off in his head. "Ah, look. I don't even know you," he said.

"I'm Catriona. You can call me Cat," she said pleasantly with a flirty smile.

"Sure...but I really have to go. I'm in a hurry," he stated and prepared to speed away.

"You don't like me!" she shrieked and hurled an energy blast. It hit his bike and sent him flying. He hit the concrete hard and skidded. Winded and woozy, Danny looked up. The hot babe was beginning to change forms. She was no longer such a hot babe. She was a grotesque monster with horns, feathers and balls in her forehead.

He scrambled to make his communicator appear. "Guys, I'm in a bit of trouble here," he said as he scrambled to his feet.

Sedulinia hurled another energy blast at him. "I'll teach you to reject me!" She shouted.

Danny only just had time to erect a force field, but he was still knocked back a few feet. "Look, lady, tell your masters to do their research! I'm not into the brain-dead kind no matter how nice the wrappings," he said and twisted his wrists making his Morpher appear. "It's Morphin' Time! Triceratops! Power Lance!"

He morphed and made his weapon appear and ran at the monster.

-x-

Manny Diaz had enjoyed her day chilling in the park eating cheesecake with her besties. However, all good things had to come to an end. She was dragging her feet on the way to her abuela's building. She cocked her head when she saw a motorcycle parked in the space for their apartment. Abuela didn't own a car. She looked closer at the motorcycle and realized it was strange. It looked a lot like a police cycle, yet not quite.

A sudden realization struck her and she began hurrying toward the entrance of the building with renewed vigor. She stopped short when she spotted a scary figure standing in front of the building flexing his fingers and looking around. "Eek," she gasped.

The Skeleton Ranger spotted her. He began walking toward her.

"Before you start trouble," she said as she backed up, "I'll warn you now, as far fetched as it may, sound, there is a Galactic Policeman in that building behind you right now," she found her voice.

He paused, he glanced at the building then spotted the motorcycle. "Well, that could be fun," he said and began running toward her. He perhaps thought to frighten her. He did, that. She managed to surprise him by ducking down and sweeping his feet out from under him as he neared.

She whirled out of the way as he fell. "Oh, snap! That wasn't good!" she squeaked and began running.

Skeleton Ranger regained his feet and gave chase, just plain ticked off now.

-x-

Billy and Beez got the distress call from Danny as well as detecting the Skeleton Ranger's presence. "Is he chasing that girl?" Billy asked, flabbergasted.

"Ay yi yi! Danny, I'm sending reinforcements now," Beez responded and contacted Tai.

-x-

Rex and Tai were heading to the Youth Center after their practice when their communicators began beeping. When Beez filled them in on the situation, Tai made the decision. "Send Wood, Lani, Tori and Taran after the Skeleton Ranger. Rex will meet them there. The rest of us will handle the monster," Tai said.

Rex glanced at him. "You sure you don't want to handle the Skeleton Ranger?" he asked.

"Did you see that huge honking mace Taran has? I'll leave it to him," Tai declared. "Ready?" Rex nodded. "It's Morphin' Time! Tyrannosaurus!"

"Mastodon!"

-x-

Blue Ranger found himself being knocked back again. Sedulinia laughed. "I've had girl trouble before, but this is ridiculous," he remarked to himself.

"New girlfriend?" the male Pink Ranger asked as he fired on Sedulinia. She knocked aside his bolt and threw a blast of energy at him. He jumped, hovered and fired several bolts in a row.

"Ain't she a peach? Can't wait to take him home to meet Ma," the male Blue Ranger drawled as he got back to his feet.

"She's actually an improvement on your last one. Talk about a monster," the female Black Ranger said. She rushed forward with her Axe to slash at the monster while she distracted by male Pink.

"Oh, yeah, that one," the female Blue Ranger said, distaste evident in her voice. She tapped her helmet and made her computer appear. "Cover me," she said and began her analysis.

"Always," the male Pink Ranger assured her.

The male Red Ranger and the Green Rangers arrived and were engaging the monster with weapons drawn.

The female Green Ranger whirled in with her staff, but Sedulinia was easily able to deflect and knock her back. The male Green Ranger went in close with his dagger but one chicken leg knocked him back. She scoffed at them. Until she lost an arm. With a slice of his blade, the male Red Ranger disarmed her.

"You cut off my arm?" she squawked. She ran around aimlessly, screeching and shouting. She stopped suddenly when the arm glowed, disappeared and grew out of her body again. "Oh, there it is," she said idly. "You Rangers will have to do better than that," she said. She let out a blast of energy that knocked them all from their feet.

-x-

Manny shrieked and pitched herself forward in a sprawl just as Skeleton Ranger swung an energy blast from his sword. She heard a car explode nearby.

"That's truly pathetic. Picking on a girl half your size and without any powers?" the male Black Ranger remarked as he and the other Rangers appeared.

Skeleton Ranger gripped his sword. "Tell them what you did," he ordered Manny.

"I may have knocked him down with a sweep kick," Manny admitted from her hiding place. She'd hurried out of the way when the Rangers arrived.

The male Yellow Ranger looked at her admiringly. "Seriously? That's so awesome!" He felt the other half of his coin appear in hand. "Yes!" He ran over to her.

Skeleton made a move to stop him, but Gold rushed forward with shocking speed. His mace smashed into Skeleton's chest.

"Oooh, I think I even felt that," male Black winced. He actually stood back and watched them trade blows. "That Tai," he said, shaking his head, marveling over his friend's leadering instincts.

The female Pink Ranger nodded. "Taran might slightly not be human," she admitted.

"This is my surprised face," he said and pointed at his helmet front. She giggled.

Female Red ran over to Manny as well. "Are you ok?" she asked as she helped her to her feet.

Manny dusted herself off. "I'm fine," she said and suddenly looked at the female Red. "La-"

"Did you really sweep kick the Skeleton Ranger?" the male Yellow interrupted. Manny barely managed to nod before he was shoving a shard of metal into her hand. "Say Smilodon," he said. He was stoked to finally find a partner, and she had the stacks to take on the Skeleton Ranger by herself.

"Smilodon?" she repeated, confused. Yellow electricity crackled as the coin dissolved into her hand. It formed yellow cuffs and then a female version of his power suit. She gasped. "No way!" she said.

"Yes!" female Red said and hugged her. "Welcome to the team!"

"You got your partner!" female Pink said and clapped her hands together for Yellow Ranger. He gave her both thumbs up.

Gold stumbled back. "I don't need any help or anything," he grunted.

"You looked like you had it handled," the male Black said. "Power Blasters!" he said. The Rangers, even the newest, drew their blasters and fired on the Skeleton Ranger.

He jerked back with each hit and the ground exploded around him. When the smoke cleared, he was crackling and smoking but still standing. "It'll take more than that," he said.

The Rangers were about to fire on him again when a slim figure in a tattered hood ran between them. "Enough!" she said with authority. She faced the Skeleton Ranger.

"Who're you?" he demanded just before he was hit with a blast of white energy. He crumpled to the ground his Morph beginning to fizzle. She threw something on the ground that obscured the Rangers' vision. When the haze cleared, the Skeleton Ranger and the figure were gone.

"That was odd," the male Black remarked.

"Par for the course, I'd say," the female Red said.

"We have to go help the others," Gold said.

"We what? There's more?" the female Yellow asked.

"We'll explain everything soon, I promise," the female Red said. She reached out and grabbed her. The six of them teleported.

-x-

Sedulinia was clearly winning. And to make things worse, she'd summoned a troop of Z-Putties. The other Rangers appeared in chaos. They jumped into the fray.

"Am I seeing that right? Is that another Yellow Ranger?" the male Red asked the male Black.

"Yep."

"Good. Glitch! You got a weak point yet?" he asked her.

"No, but those three orbs on her head are her centers of power," the female Blue answered.

"Then that's where we aim," he said. "Mega Power Cannon!" he called. The cannon charged, beginning to glow.

Six Rangers came in close. They combined their weapons, all of them, to form a rather large, multi-barreled cannon.

Sedulinia looked at them warily. "What's that?" she demanded.

"Fire!" the male Red pulled the trigger. Six points of energy swirled and swept through her. She exploded but almost immediately she grew to enormous proportions. She began trying to stomp on the male Blue.

"Oh, this is not good," female Red said.

"As far as I know, we're still Zordless," male Red said.

"On the contrary. Awaken your Zords," Beez said. "Both of you must do it the first time," she instructed.

The female red reached out and took the male Red's hand. She didn't care if it wasn't totally necessary. "Awaken the Tyrannosaurus-Rex!"

The male Blue ducked behind a tree and grabbed onto the female Blue. "Awaken the Triceratops!"

The Black Rangers bumped fists. "Awaken the Mastodon!"

"Awaken the Pterodactyl!"

"Awaken the Smilodon!"

"Awaken the Stygimoloch!"

The Zords began appearing from various hidden placed around the city. They were bulky yet eerily realistic. The Zords teleported their chosen pilots into their cockpits. The male Red, male Blue, male Black, female Pink, male Yellow and female Green.

"I take it this doesn't include me," Gold Ranger remarked. There were still more than enough Putties to keep him and the grounded Rangers busy.

"Not yet," Beez answered.

Sedulinia laughed at the Zords. "What are they supposed to be?" she asked threw and energy blast at them. Each in turn returned volleys of laser blasts at her.

"Megazord time, people. Activating Megazord configuration," the male red hit a rather large button in his cockpit. The Zords began assembling together. The Smilodon Zord and the Mastodon Zord formed legs and feet. The T-Rex Zord formed a torso while the Pterodactyl and Triceratops Zords formed arms. A helmeted head turned out of the T-Rex Zord. The Stygimoloch Zord came apart and formed a larger helmet, a body shield and a long sword. The Rangers appeared in a large cockpit.

"Alpha Megazord! Horned Spin Sword Strike!" The Sword formed from the StygiZord began spinning and glowing. The Megazord sped forward rammed the StygiSword into the monster's forehead. The orbs exploded in a three different shockwaves of released power before Sedulinia exploded.

"That was amazing," the male Yellow said in quiet awe.

"I'm just glad it's over," the male Blue declared. "That was just creepy," he said and shuddered.

"Looks like they cleared the Putty Patrol. I think we're done for the day," the male Red said, looking down to where the Rangers on the ground were waving and cheering up at them.

-x-

bMoon Palace/b

"Ugh. That was a disaster," Widow remarked as she and Roki watched the scene through one of her portals from the comfort of their bed.

Roki grunted. "That one jumped the gun too quickly. The next one will have more cunning. What happened to the orbs?" he asked.

"They were destroyed, the power dispersed. Now no one can use them," she answered. She waved away the portal, sick of the scene.

Roki pulled her close to him and kissed her shoulder. "Let's forget about monsters and Power Rangers for the moment," he suggested.

"Hmm. That, my husband, is a wonderful idea," she agreed and turned toward him. She kissed him and they proceeded to forget about monsters and Power Rangers for quite a time.

-x-

Zita growled to herself as she looked around the scene of the Skeleton Ranger's last known location. There had been magic done there. Powerful magic. "Whoever you are, you can interfere all you want. He's still my cursed little puppet," she shouted. She turned on her heel and vanished in a puff of purplish smoke.

-x-

Manny Diaz, the newest Power Ranger, looked around the faces of her team mates, one of them one of her best friends. It explained a bit of Lani's behavior recently. They'd explained everything to her. She still felt faintly overwhelmed.

"Those were Reaver powers," Taran explained to them. Tori nodded.

Tai frowned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "So, your evil sister stole your people's powers and gave them to Roki and Zita to put in pretty girl monsters?" he asked, not really expecting an answer, just working through the pieces himself.

"So now we have to be wary of hot girls?" Rex asked. "Bummer," he complained.

"Better hide that pretty face of yours," Chloe told him.

Taran nodded. "If Widow has hooked up with those two, it ain't good for us. Course I'd rather the powers be destroyed than used for more evil," he added.

Tai nodded. "There were ten, right? So, we should be expecting at least two more monsters," he said.

"More than likely," Taran nodded.

"Well, if anyone is interested in good news," Billy interjected, "I have a containment field," he announced.

"Great. Who thinks they can get a bit of Sora's DNA?" Tai asked.

"We can. He drinks from our cups," Win answered.

Tai nodded. "Then we'll talk to him as soon as we can program him into the computers. I'm ready to find out why he needs to talk to the Power Rangers," he said.

"We'll get on that ASAP," Autumn assured him.

"Well, for now, you can all go, I guess," he said. People began clearing out of the Command Center until no one was left but the Blues and him and Rex.

"Come on. Let's go," Rex said, giving him a push. "Being all serious Leader Boy all the time will give you wrinkles," he drawled.

"Go suck yourself," Tai said and pushed him back but teleported out of the CC with Rex on his heels.

x-The End Chapter 06-x


	7. Rights and Wrongs

x-Power Rangers Alpha : Chapter 07 : Rights and Wrongs-x

Rei watched over Sora as he slept. He'd been out for the last two days. Whatever Zita had done to him last time had erased Sora almost completely from the Skeleton Ranger. She could remember Zita now. She could remember everything now. She knew she owed Autumn and Winter big time explanations but she had to watch over Sora.

She wasn't sure how to explain things to him. They were still so strange to her.

Sora opened his eyes and bolted up right in his bed. "Easy," she said soothingly.

He looked at her and began scrambling away. "Stay away from me," he told her. Things were still a blur but at the moment he was positive of one thing. He was the Skeleton Ranger.

"I'm not Zita, I promise," she said. "I'm her sister. I've been helping you. I think I can even remove the curse she put on you. That last spell she used on you worked far better than I would liked. You've been out for two days," she explained.

Sora ran a hand through his hair. He believed her. "How?" he asked.

"You need to go to the Youth Center. Order something to drink. You need to meet with the Power Rangers before Zita has another chance at you. Embrace your true destiny," she said. She disappeared in a puff of white smoke before he ask her any more questions.

Confused as hell, he got of bed and made preparations to do as she said. Anything to get this curse off his back.

-x-

Taran paced around and eyed the people in the posh hotel suite. The Sol Reavers were made up of humans from around Earth. He and Tori were both Americans. He had been the Red Reaver of the Sun. Tori had been the White Sol Reaver of Earth. Fey had been the Yellow Reaver of Venus and she was African. Ros had been the Gray Reaver of Pluto and from England. Hayden Bly had been the Orange Sol Reaver of Jupiter and he was Australian.

Among the new arrivals, the tall black haired twins, Lance McCall had been the Blue Reaver of Mercury and Dane McCall had been the Green Reaver of Mars were both South African. Ted McFarland was the Violet Reaver of Saturn and from New Zealand. Shen An Dung, the Black Reaver of Saturn was from Vietnam. Yelena Boleiro, the Pink Reaver of Neptune was from Brazil.

He understood that they were concerned and wanted answers but he'd really rather wished they hadn't all converged one place. He'd explained to them what they'd gathered about what happened to their powers and the Command Ship.

"We ain't going nowhere, mate. Get used to us," Ros told him.

"That's right. We're here for the duration. We know you and that new team of yours will figure something out," Fey added and eyed him sternly. As the oldest among them, she usually took a stern motherly role, unless she was meddling in their love lives.

"That's a lot of faith," Taran muttered.

"Absolutely. You've gotten us out of tight spots before. You will do it again," Yelena said. There was a muttering of consent.

Taran sighed. He was humbled by the confidence they had in him. He didn't have a choice. He had to figure out how to fix this.

-x-

The Youth Center in the middle of the day now that school has started was a nearly deserted ghost town. Most of the activity now consisted of college kids filtering in to get in practice or a quick bite between classes.

Autumn watched her brother chatting with a blond woman. She was doing some hardcore flirting. Win was half heartedly flirting back. She rolled her eyes. She wondered what part of being wary of pretty girls hadn't clicked in her brother's thick skull. She took an order and went into the kitchen to fill it.

Rei was manning the stove. She gave a wan smile. "Trying to make up for shifts I missed," she said.

Autumn nodded. "Do we need to talk about this?" she asked. She trusted Rei, her aura marked her as a good person, in a way almost shiny as Sora's and Taran's, but not quite.

"We will, but you have to do something first," Rei said and pointed through the door. Autumn saw Sora and Taran walk in.

Autumn walked out of the kitchen. "Hello, boys what can I get you? Espresso and tea?" she asked.

"Make it a triple," Taran answered and scrubbed a hand through his hair.

"Tea is fine," Sora stated.

"Coming right up," Autumn said and went over to her brother and hit his arm. "Get Sora a tea," she told him. She smiled benignly when the blond across the counter gave her a cold stare.

"Coming right up," Winter said, "Excuse me, Jacie," he said and was actually grateful for the opportunity to extract himself from the conversation. He made Sora's tea while Autumn made Taran's espresso.

He handed over the cool beverage. "Haven't seen you lately," he said conversationally.

"I was a bit peaky," Sora answered trying not to snap. He nursed his tea broodingly.

Win took the hint that he wasn't in the mood to talk. He noticed Jacie smiling at him. He tried again with Sora. "Nothing serious I hope," he said.

"Wish I could say it wasn't," Sora answered. Again he gave every indication that he wasn't interested in talking.

Jacie gave no indication of leaving. Win nearly deflated with relief when someone else walked into the Youth Center. Autumn was thankfully engrossed with talking to Taran so he readily went to the customer. "Hi there, what can I get you?" he asked, thinking there was something familiar about the dark haired Latino in a strange uniform. Then it clicked when he saw the badge and G.P.D. logo. Manny had said her uncle was a Galactic Policeman and was in town. She'd also pointed out that he was a former Power Ranger.

Carlos Valluertes smiled. "I called in an order for a coffee and a lunch under the name Carlos," he answered.

"That should be ready now," Win said. He moved into the kitchen to pick it up. When he brought the Styrofoam container and tall coffee to the man, he noticed that Sora had finished his tea and was gone. "Autumn! Handle this," he called to his sister and grabbed the cup.

Autumn quickly came to take over the confused Carlos' order with a smile. Win ran into the back and found an empty place to teleport to the Command Center. They finally had a sample of Sora's DNA. Now they could find out why he wanted to talk to the Power Rangers.

Taran watched the Bakers dash around. It made him smile. He noticed the blonde girl Win had been chatting up leave in a huff. Something about her made him frown. When Autumn finished with the other customer, she wandered back toward him. "Do you read everyone or just sometimes?" he asked her.

"I've finally gotten better at controlling it. I don't read people automatically anymore. Why?" she asked.

Taran shook his head. "My spidey senses were tingling," he answered.

Autumn frowned. "Why did you say it like that?" she asked.

Taran shifted slightly. "The Reavers started saying that. Guess I kinda picked it up as well," he said and picked up his espresso and forced himself not to chug.

She sighed. "Ok, be honest. I may have heard that you, um, aren't human," she said, not sure how to phrase the question.

"You heard correctly," Taran said and heaved another sigh. The not-human thing was probably quite a deal breaker.

Autumn smiled at him and blinked her eyes. When someone was that shiny, human or no, he had to be amazing. She blinked her eyes again. "So, tell me more," she prompted.

Taran seemed surprised she wanted to know. "All right. You already know Widow is my sister might as well tell it all. Our parents are Goldarr and Scorpina, they used to work for Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. When Andros shattered Zordon's inter-dimensional chamber, I was training on a nearby planet with an old friend of my father's. I was caught in the wave of pure Good that altered the polarities of many of the galaxy's worst villains. My parents and Widow were on Onyx and not affected.

"My polarity was altered along with everyone else's. When my parents found out, they sent me to Earth to live among humans. I was very small and to be honest I don't even remember being evil," he assured her.

"Are you sure you were evil? Are people born evil or do they choose to be evil?" she asked. "You were a child. Are children evil?" she asked.

He smiled. "No," he agreed. "But I didn't have it in me anymore to grow into an evil force," he said.

"Instead you grew into a force for good," she smiled again. She couldn't help it. He just made her smile. He smiled back and ducked his head to his espresso.

"Yeah well, you ain't seen my alien bits yet," he murmured.

"Can't wait," she said and went to help another customer, leaving him staring after her.

-x-

Tai was in the middle of his third class when his wrists began to vibrate. He frowned and rubbed them. Rex in the desk across from him raised a brow. Tai shook his head. He raised his hand and asked to be excused.

His science teacher, Dr.. Thomas Oliver raised a brow at him. "Is this an emergency?" he asked in a pointed way.

"Yes, sir," he answered.

Tommy nodded and held up a hall pass. Tai stood and snatched it. He left the classroom.

"Dry. O, I have an emergency, too," Rex piped up.

Tommy sighed and held up another hall pass. Grinning Rex stood and took it. He ran out the door and caught up with Tai. They ducked into the boys room and made sure no one was there. Rex gave him a thumbs up.

Tai twisted his wrists and his cuffs appeared. He opened communications. "I was buzzed," he said.

"Tai, Dr. Bill has Sora's DNA programmed into the Command Center. Whenever you're ready we can bring him here to talk to him," Win told him.

"Rex and I will be there after our last class," he said. Since they were seniors, they only had a few credits left so they only had four classes each. "Tell Beez to keep an eye on him," he instructed.

"Right. You guys can handle it? Do you want me to stick around?" Win asked.

"We're not trying to scare him. Go on back to the Youth Center," Tai assured him.

"Will do. Good luck," Win said and cut communication.

Tai made his cuffs disappear. He looked at Rex. "Why do you think he's after the Power Rangers anyway?" he asked.

Rex shrugged. "We'd better get back. Dr. O looked annoyed for a guy who's been here," he said. Tai snorted. They left the bathroom just as the bell rang for fourth period. Kids began spilling out of classrooms. Tai and Rex waded through them. Tai was nearly crushed by a linebacker after Lani passed him with a smile and a wave that left him stupefied and rooted to the spot. Rex pulled him away just in the nick of time, muttering under his breath.

-x-

Tai and Rex arrived at the Command Center a while later. Tai was mildly surprised to see Billie wander through with coffee. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Danny and I are making good time. Don't bother us unless there's an emergency," she told them and hurried off. She disappeared into the bowels of the building.

"Do I even want to know?" Tai asked out loud. Rex shook his head emphatically.

"They are building me a new body," Beez said and sounded about as excited as a robot with rudimentary emotions could.

"Uh, great. What about Sora?" Tai asked.

"He's alone in his apartment," Beez announced.

"Good," Tai said. "When we've morphed, teleport him," he said and he and Rex walked to the room where they'd meet with Sora. They twisted their wrists. "It's Morphin' Time! Tyrannosaurus!"

"Mastodon!"

-x-

Sora was pacing his apartment. He couldn't even concentrate on the work he had to make-up after being catatonic for two days. It'd been nearly two hours since he'd gone to the Youth Center and had a drink as he'd been instructed.

He was midstep when a flash of energy blinded him. He blinked and saw that he was no longer in his apartment. He was in a gray room and two Power Rangers stood before him. He sagged in relief. "I was beginnin' t'think y'werena goin' ta talk wi' me," he said thickly.

"Whoa, step back and repeat that. I missed almost all of that," the male Black Ranger said.

"He said he was beginning to think we weren't going to talk with him," the male Red Ranger said.

"Excuse me for not having an Irish grandfather," his friend shot back.

Sora cleared his throat, reminding him that he was there. He was a bit surprised he'd slipped up with such a thick accent. "If I can interrupt," he said.

"Right, you wanted to talk to us. Why?" Red asked.

"I came to join you," Sora said. He pulled a chain from around his neck. Two things hung off of it, a miniature sword and a silver coin. "I've been on KO-35 since my mum passed living with a cousin. I already knew some kung fu, but when I got there I learned the Kovarian style of martial arts under my sensei, Zhane. He sent me back all of sudden and said for me use this and join you," he said and held up the coin. A dinosaur was embossed on it.

Red was surprised. "Then why haven't you used it before?" he asked.

"I haven't been able to. I-"

An alarm went off. "Aye yi yi! There are Putties near the Youth Center!" Beez announced.

"Use it now and let's go," Red said. "Beez deactivate the containment field." Autumn saw something in Sora that none of the rest of them could. His own instincts were backing her up. Black nodded his agreement. "And don't contact anyone in school," he instructed. "Not unless a monster shows up," he added.

Sora was mildly surprised that they'd had him an containment field. Though, it made sense. They were also giving him a chance. Rei had said to embrace his destiny. He took the coin off the chain and it dissolved into his arms and silver energy formed silver cuffs around his wrist. He could do this.

"It's Morphin' Time! Ceratosaurus!" Silvery energy formed a silver powersuit in the same style as the rest of the team and helmet with red eyes. He had a power blaster on his hip.

"Welcome to the team," Black said.

"Let's go!" Red said the three of them teleported.

-x-

A scream pierced the air. Putties appeared on the streets outside of the Youth Center, circling and tormenting a very helpless Jacie. "Someone help!" she shouted. The Putties began to harass other people but they kept circling and teasing Jacie.

The Green Rangers appeared. From around the back of the Youth Center but hopefully no one noticed that. "Hey, you Putties leave those people alone!" female Green commanded. "Dragon Staff!" She summoned her weapon and dove into the swarm.

"Dragon Dagger!" her partner summoned his own weapon. He jumped into it with both feet. Literally. He hit a Putty right in the Z and landed in a roll as it disintegrated. He slashed a few in the legs. When they'd fall he'd hit their Z's. He stood and took out a few more.

"I almost hate to get in the way of that. I'll have to insist though. StegoMace!" Gold Ranger summoned his Mace and powered his way through the Putties.

"I'm not complaining," female Green assured him. "He's showing off," she said, nodding toward her brother who'd almost made his way to the girl.

"Get away!" Gold suddenly shouted. "Trap!"

Several things happened at once. The male Green Ranger paused. The Silver Ranger, male Black Ranger, male Red Ranger and the Blue Rangers appeared. Zita arrived. Jacie gave several screams for good measure.

"What?!" Zita seethed when she saw the Silver Ranger. "Not while I'm around, pal," she said and made the shadow coin appear.

The male Green Ranger's indecision put him in danger from an ambushing Putty. "CeratoSword!" A rather large double-edged sword appeared in the Silver Ranger's hand and cut down the Putty.

"Thanks," Green Ranger said. He made a split second decision next. Until he had definitive proof that Jacie was part of some plot, he had to save her. It was only right.

Zita strode toward them. The Putties were thinning out, so the Rangers noticed her.

"You saved me!" Jacie declared and threw herself around the male Green Ranger's neck. He tried to extricate himself.

"Sora! Don't think you can get away from me so easily!" she said and held up her coin. Dark energy began to throb around it.

Silver clutched his head and staggered. His Morphed form began to fluctuate between Silver Ranger and Skeleton Ranger.

"I think we know why he never got the chance to use his coin," Black declared as he and Red closed in on him. They didn't know if it was to protect or defend but they were ready for anything.

There was a blur of white as another figure ran into the fray. She launched herself as Zita and tackled her. The coin went flying.

Gold Ranger rushed forward and jumped, catching it.

Silver Ranger stopped fluctuating but he was dizzy. "Rei?" he said when he recognized the figure grappling with Zita.

"You! You've interfered for the last time!" Zita shrieked and the two women lost all finesse and began to scratch and pull hair.

"Call me a pig but that's kinda hot," the male Blue Ranger remarked.

"Pig," the female Blue Ranger said and nailed his helmet with a rock. He rubbed it as if it actually hurt.

Gold Ranger was looking at the coin curiously. It seemed to be a Power Coin but it wasn't a dinosaur embossed on it.

"A little help!" the male Green Ranger said since Jacie had latched onto him and wasn't letting go.

"Forget her for now! The coin!" Gold called to Rei.

She broke away from Zita and ran toward him. "Toss it!" she called. Gold tossed it up.

Rei launched a white energy ball at it. "Nooo!" Zita screamed when the energy hit the coin. The force of the hit knocked everyone off their feet.

The coin dropped to the ground, a harmless mass of melted metal.

Zita growled as she got to her feet. "Don't think you've won anything! I may have lost Sora, but now I have him," she said and pointed.

Jacie still had her arms around the male Green Ranger.

"Next time, listen when you're given a warning," she said and began laughing. "Minxinia. Bring him!" she called. She disappeared in a wisp of dark smoke.

"Win!" the female Green Ranger tried to go to him, but he and Jacie were already being enveloped in multi-colored energy. They disappeared.

"Oh, Autumn, I'm so sorry," Rei gasped.

Gold moved up behind Green and put his hands on her shoulders. She sagged against him. She shook her head, not even sure how to react.

Rei suddenly found herself under the scrutiny of the Red, Black and Blue Rangers. She gave a wan smile and a tiny finger wave.

"Ok right, to the Youth Center. Looks it's a day for explanations," Red said and crooked a finger at Rei. Rei obediently followed them into the alley behind the Youth Center where they they dropped their Morphs and went up to the apartment area above the Center where the Bakers lived.

-x-

bPalace on the Moon/b

The male Green Ranger finally passed out due to oxygen deprivation and his morph had failed. Widow frowned as he hung limply at Minxinia's side. "Why did you bring him here?" she asked her sister-in-law.

Zita made a face. "I was peeved. I made a rash decision," she admitted, as if disgusted with herself.

Widow grabbed his face and turned his head this way and that. "He's one of the strongest. Perhaps he'd be useful for some experiments I wanted to do. Bring him to the lab," she ordered the monster.

As Widow lead the monster and unconscious Ranger away, Roki came up behind his sister. "What is going on?" he asked in an undertone.

Zita pursed her lips. "Perhaps the only way to know for sure is to ask Mother. Is that something you're willing to do?" she asked him and raised her brows.

He pulled a face. "She looks like you. I'll leave it to you," he said smartly, "Please do keep us informed, however," he added and trailed off to find his wife, curious as to what kind of experiments she was going to do on the Green Ranger.

Zita huffed and stamped her foot. "Finster!" she shrieked. "I have a headache! Bring me my tonic!" she screeched and flounced off to her room.

-x-

After school, Tai called a meeting in the Command Center to fill everyone in on the events of the day. It seemed as though much happened in a short period of time. Autumn was certainly upset and had to make up a story for her family to explain Winter's absence. She just didn't know what it would be.

Sora found himself surprisingly welcomed by the team, especially Taran. However, Rei's presence in the Command Center had been something of a surprise. "She's here to help," was Tai's only remark on he subject. That was enough for them.

"I'll do everything I can to help you get Winter back," she promised them.

Eventually the Command Center emptied out save for the Blues who were working on their Beez project. Tai had lingered after telling Lani about Rei. She had to leave for family obligations.

He was reading through some history in the data banks when a large hand clapped him on his back. He jumped slightly and looked down at Jason. "How did you get that close to me?" he asked. People just didn't sneak up on him. Period.

Jason grinned. "Heard you kids had an interesting day," he said.

"That's a mild way of putting it," Tai said flatly.

The older man nodded. "These things happen. They're hard and they suck. You'll get through it," he said.

"You sound so sure. Why is that?" Tai said. He wasn't so sure, personally.

"Because you have a great team and you're you," Jason answered.

Tai stared at him. Before he could ask what the hell that was supposed to mean, Jason's phone rang and he was called away to an emergency at the dojo. Or what Randi deemed an emergency.

Tai checked the time. He sighed. He went to where the Blues were working and made them go home and forbid them from skipping school again. Billie grumbled and muttered. Danny held up his hands and assured their fearless leader that he'd keep her in check. After making certain they left, Tai himself went home as well.

-x-

After school the next day, Nathan, Wood, Danny and Billie walked toward the Youth Center together. "Luckily nothing monumental happened today while we were in prison," Nathan remarked to his friends.

"Except we lost a whole day of work," Billie seethed. "Where does he get off-"

"Ah, zip it," Danny said and covered her mouth with his hand. "You gonna tell me you don't feel better after resting? That Tai, he's an onion," Danny remarked. She glared at him over his hand.

"An onion?" Nathan asked.

"He's got layers," Wood explained with a smile. He was surprised by the smile. He'd been moping most of the day. Well, he'd been moping since he learned Winter had been taken by a monster. Man, if only he could get his hands on that-that-

"Anyways, we're gonna go get to work now anyways. Onna yous bring her some caffeine?" Danny asked, interrupting Wood from his thoughts.

"Sure thing. Some food, too. She didn't eat lunch," Nathan said and gave Billie a disapproving look. She ignored it and the two Blues found a private place to teleport.

"Maybe we should go to the Command Center, too. Try and see if we can figure out a plan-"

Nathan shook his head. "We just gotta wait and see. You heard what Rei was saying about the Moon. The Palace is heavily warded. There's no getting in for any of us," he said.

Wood stuffed his hands in his pockets and deflated. He hoped Tori was at the Youh Center. Seeing her always made him feel better. Just thinking about her reinflated him a little.

"You've got to be kidding me. Do you see what I see?" Nathan asked suddenly. Wood looked up. Walking down the street toward them was a tall blond girl with gaudy red glasses. Contrary to what Superman would have one believe, glasses were not an apt disguise to hide one's identity.

Jacie had been dismissed from Widow's presence on the moon and had been collecting pretty boys ever since. She kept them in a cave, frozen to preserve their prettiness. She spotted two likely candidates. She'd made a pair of glasses appear. One of them liked glasses. She put on her best smile and moved toward them.

Wood made his cuffs appear. "Hey, we've spotted the monster. In fact she's walking right up to us," he said into his communicator.

"We're on our way," Tai said.

Jacie gave them a winning smile. She had no idea who they were. Not really. Just vaguely did she pay any attention to the instructions she'd been given before, but now no one was paying attention to her so she could do whatever she wanted. She wanted a pretty boy army. "Hi, there," she greeted.

Nathan raised a brow. "Yeah, um..."

"Where's Winter, you big ugly hag?" Wood burst out.

"Ugly? Hag?" Jacie shrieked. "Who do you think you're talking to? Just for that I'll crush you instead of keeping you," she said and began to change forms.

"Good luck with that," Nathan said and made his cuffs appear. "It's Morphin' time! Pterodactyl!"

"Smilodon!"

Minxinia recoiled as her two pretty boys morphed. "Putties!" she summoned. A contingent of Putty Patrollers appeared around her and began attacking Yellow and Pink.

"Don't think this is going to stop us getting you back!" Yellow told her. "Power Daggers!" he summoned his weapons and jumped over the line of Putties to the monster. He slashed her but she knocked him back. He stumbled and tried to get to his feet. The Orbs in her forehead began to glow and through a whirling vortex of energy at him.

Another streak of Yellow pushed him out of the way. He and the female Yellow glanced at the crater left where he'd been standing. "That was a close one," she said.

"I owe you. Nice speed," he said.

She nodded. "I think I can get used to it," she declared, a grin in her voice.

The other Rangers had arrived to help. They dove into the Putties. In the center of the fray, the monster threw arcs of dark energy, mindless of what they hit; Ranger or Putty.

"She's cracked!" the male Pink Ranger declared as he dove aside when one of blasts hit the Putties he was battling.

"We need to take her out before she destroys half the city in a snit," the male Red declared when he came upon the scene.

"Not before she tells us where Winter is!" the female Green declared.

"Hey, you two," the male Red pointed at Gold and Silver, "grab her," he said, taking a calculated risk. The Silver Ranger was using a sword that was every bit as huge as the one he'd had as he Skeleton Ranger. That said he was no weakling.

Filling the need to prove himself to these guys, Silver nodded. He glanced at Gold. He made a hand signal Silver was surprised he knew. It was Kovarian. It meant 'go'. The two of them took off running at speeds nearly matching the female Yellow's enhanced speed and each other's.

They took down the monster, pinning each shoulder but she was a tough one and fought back hard. "Dang, she's strong," Gold muttered under his breath.

"That she is," Silver agreed thickly.

The male Red pointed his Sword in her face, he planted a foot in her chest to help hold her down.. "What did you do with Winter?" he asked.

She laughed mockingly at him. "Widow has him now. You might as well kiss him good-bye!" she declared. Her orbs began to glow.

"Move!" Gold shouted, spidey senses suddenly in overdrive. The three of them tried to scatter back but they got caught in the shockwave she created, sending them flying. Silver crashed through a shop window and didn't stop until he hit a metal shelf bracketed to a concrete wall. Gold arced through the air and crashed through an open-manhole. Red took out several Putties as he bumped and rolled and skidded back.

Minxinia laughed again as she got to her bird feet.

The female Red Ranger and male Black Ranger went to check on the male Red Ranger. "Did you survive that?" Black asked him.

Red got to his feet and shook himself. "She's ticking me off," he declared.

"Same here," Gold said, climbing out of the man-hole. He summoned his StegoMace.

Silver dusted himself off as he exited the shop he demolished. "I have the uneasy feeling that's not the first time I've done that," he said, looking over his shoulder.

"It's not," the male Blue stated, a grin in his voice. "We won't hold this one against ya, though," he assured. Silver nodded. He drew his huge honking CeratoSword.

"I am suddenly very sympathetic to this monster. I think she ticked off the wrong three guys," the female Yellow said in a low voice to her partner.

He nodded as he watched the three of them converge once again. He didn't feel any sympathy but he had to agree she ticked off the wrong trio.

"First us, then you two. Got it?" the male Red asked the shiny Rangers. They nodded. "Mega Power Cannon!" Six Rangers came in close. They combined their weapons, all of them, to form a rather large, multi-barreled cannon.

The male Red Ranger aimed the Cannon. "Fire!" the male Red pulled the trigger. Six points of energy swirled and swept through her. Gold Ranger's StegoMace glowed with golden light as he sped forward and cracked it across her head. Silver Ranger's CeratoSword glowed brightly as sped forward and slashed his sword through her.

They stood with their backs to her as she exploded in a howl of disgust. She regrouped and grew enormously huge. She tittered. "Poo poo, you lose. Losers!" she mocked. "Now I really add to my collection," she said in a sing-song way.

"There's only one thing to do now. TyrannoZord!" the male Red summoned.

"TriceraZord!"

"MastoZord!"

"PteraZord!"

"SaberZord!"

"DragonZord!"

The Zords began appearing from various hidden placed around the city. They were bulky yet eerily realistic. The Zords teleported their chosen pilots into their cockpits. The male Red, male Blue, female Black, male Pink, male Yellow and female Green.

"Do you have a Zord?" Gold asked Silver.

"'Fraid not," Silver said.

"Patience," Beta Z admonished them over their helmet-comms. They shrugged and helped the grounded Rangers clear out the remaining Putty Patrollers.

"Activating Megazord configuration," the male Red hit a rather large button in his cockpit. The Zords began assembling together. The SaberZord and the MastoZord formed legs and feet. The TyrannoZord formed a torso while the PteroZord and TriceraZord formed arms. A helmeted head turned out of the TyrannoZord. The DragonZord came apart and formed a larger helmet, a body shield and a long sword. The Rangers appeared in a large cockpit.

Minxinia threw arcs of energy that rocked them.

"Can we please just end ger now?" female Green asked. She'd had about as much of this monster as she could take. Red nodded.

"Alpha Megazord! Dragon Spin Sword Strike!" The Sword formed from the Dragon Zord began spinning and glowing. The Megazord sped forward rammed the Sword into the monster's forehead.

An explosion rocked between them but she was still lingering. "I thought we had her for sure," Yellow declared.

"Hang on," Blue said an was doing something computery at his console. "Aight, I think I got something, but we can only do it once and it's gonna fry every circuit we have," he warned them.

"It's a chance we have to take," Red said as he defended them from an energy blast. "Say when."

Blue nodded. He took off the cover of his console and ripped out a big plug of wires. He quickly began rerouting them. He cursed when a lucky hit short sparks and nearly scorched his hands even through his power suit. "Aight, now!" he said as he wrapped the last two wires around each other.

"Dragon Spin Sword Strike!" The Sword formed from the Dragon Zord began spinning and glowing. Power surged through the cockpit and every console sparked with power as it was all rerouted to the Sword. The Megazord plunged the Sword into the monster's forehead again.

She and the orbs exploded and so did the inside of the cockpit. "Second use and we've destroyed our Zords. This must be some kind of record," the male Pink said dryly.

"Nah, they're just shorted out. Whoever designed them needs to address a serious power problem though," Blue commented.

"Looks like the Putties have been sorted out, too. Time to go," Black said, pointing to where the others were cheering up at them.

-x-

bPalace on the Moon/b

Roki grunted in frustration as he saw his monster fail again. "Why does Finster make stupid monsters?" he muttered. He kicked the telescope and went to the lab where his wife was working diligently. Vivexia was lounging on a bed nearby. The twins were in a corner playing with tiny Red Ranger voo-doo dolls. He realized he hadn't seen his sister since she brought them the male Green Ranger. For a moment he was concerned. It quickly dissipated.

Widow glanced up at him. "Do you need tonic, husband?" she asked as she loaded a rather large syringe with bright green fluid.

"I'll be fine," he said. He turned a glare on Vivexia. She raised a brow. "You will no fail as your sisters have done, will you?" he asked.

"Fear not, my lord. My plan is far more insidious than either of them could have thought of. When the time is right, I will strike," she said with a smile.

"You know what happens if you fail," he said. He didn't bother to threaten. She failed, the Power Rangers blew her up. End of story.

"Yes, my lord," she agreed demurely.

"Then why don't you go work on that plan?" Widow said, shooing her away. She approached a bed where Winter was strapped in and unconscious.

"As you wish, my lady," Vivexia with a pout. She hopped off the bed and disappeared.

"Whatever are you doing, my dear?" Roki asked, wincing slightly as she injected the man with the green fluid. He moaned in pain.

"While my parents are here, I'm not allowed to engage Tarantules directly. I'm making Mr. Nice Guy here a little meaner," she said with a smirk."I'm injecting him with Rachnaemane DNA with a bridging agent. I have to even the playing field a bit. Tarantules won't know what hit him," she said with an evil grin.

Roki shared her smile.

-x-

Tai caught Taran and Sora not far from the Youth Center. He called out to them. They paused while he approached. He nodded to Taran and looked at Sora. "I just want you to know that no one's holding the Skeleton Ranger thing against you. They might rag on you a bit, but we all understand. You proved yourself ten times over today," he said.

Sora nodded, trying not to smile. Sheesh, this tall skinny kid was making him feel like a pupil again. "I appreciate that. I can take some ragging," he said with a faint smile.

Tai nodded. "Just thought I'd let you know. I gotta jet. I gotta grouchy old Japanese man waiting for me at home," he said with a sigh and gave them a brief salute as he disappeared down an ally.

Sora glanced at Taran who was having trouble holding in a grin. "Why do feel like I was just given a gold star on a test?" he asked.

"Because you were," Taran said with a chuckle.

"Sora!" Rei came dashing toward them. He couldn't stop a smile. She smiled back. "Excuse us, Taran. We have some things to discuss," she said and grabbed Sora's arm and pulled him away.

"I'll bet ya'll do," Taran chuckled as the two of them walked the way Sora had come. He sighed and walked into the Youth Center. It was so strange not to see Winter there. Autumn wasn't behind the counter. She was sitting in a far booth nursing a hot chocolate. He made his way over to her and sat down across from her.

She glanced up at him. "Hi," she greeted.

"Hi," he returned. He was quiet a moment. "We'll get Winter back even if I have to figure out a way to storm the palace," he said finally.

She couldn't hold in the smile those serious words brought forth. She reached out and took his hand. He squeezed hers. He meant it.

-x-

Danny and Billie were working on various parts of Beta Z's anatomy in their lab at the Command Center. They were so engrossed in their work and used to tuning out Nathan or Wood coming along to try and coax them into taking a break, they weren't aware they weren't alone until someone spoke.

"Which one of you blew up my Zord's?" Wearing a billed cap with the Nodroz Corp logo on it, grayish blue cover all, hair in a pony tail and cheeks streaked with grease, Holly Fairweather demanded of the only two people capable of doing what had been done to her Zords. She fisted her hands on her hips waiting for an answer as they gaped at her.

-xEnd Chapter 07x-


	8. High Noon

x-Power Rangers Alpha : Chapter 08 : -x

bPalace on the Moon/b

There was an explosion in the library. Everyone dropped everything and rushed to investigate. It was almost impossible that enemies were intruding. Zita and Widow reached the entrance first. They yelped and found something to hang on to. An inter-dimensional portal had formed in the library and was sucking everything it could into the swirling void. Roki grabbed their hands as Rito, Goldarr and Scorpina steadied him.

"Can you close it?" Roki shouted at them over the ominous enhaling noise it was making.

"Keep hold of our hands! I'll need both of your energies!" Widow shoutted in answer. Zita nodded. Widow drew in a deep breath and drew on her resevoir of power. She shouted an arcane spell and flung a burst of light at the vortex. It disappeared with an air sucking pop, making all their ears pop. A book fell to the ground where it had been.

Widow regained her composure and hurried to pick up the book. She thumbed through it and sure enough, there was a spell to open an inter-dimensional vortex. It was a complicated spell to exert control over the vortex. Whoever opened the portal had no control over when or where they were going to end up.

"Where are the children? They were playing here earlier," Scorpina gasped.

Widow looked down at the book. Of the two, Lammy was already beginning to exhibit a skill for magick. "I'm, sorry Mother," Widow said, setting the book aside. "Lammy opened the portal," she said and had to witness her strong warrior-mother collapse into her father's arms, sobbing. He patted her on the back and took her away from the scene.

Rito shook his head sympathetically and followed them trying to reassure her but only making her sob more. Zita sighed. "I'm sorry," she said quietly toward Widow.

Widow nodded. "They're strong. Perhaps one day they'll even make their way home," she said. She moved toward Roki. He enveloped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. They walked away from the library.

Zita scratched her chin. She took the book and scanned through it herself. Not exactly sure what compelled her, she performed a spell. She set the book aside and walked out of the library. A monster attack would probably distract them all and throw the Rangers off their game. She'd see to it immediately.

-x-

The Ranger's were indeed confused when the next couple of monsters to attack were not the ones powered by Reaver Orbs as they expected.

Word had also reached Taran about what had happened to his younger siblings. He'd never even seen them but he still felt sorrow for what happened to them. It was a sad thing. Secretly he hoped it would be all the better for them to grow outside the influence of his parents. Rei's similar sentiments had been expressed openly.

The Rangers, however, were no closer to knowing what was happening to Winter. Autumn was a basketcase trying to cover for him and worry for him all at once. Her one bright spot was the arrival of cousin Fox Oliver, who finally convince his globetrotting parents to send to live in America with his cousins instead of sticking him in a boarding school again. He was such a huge help. Especially now that it was competition season.

The Youth Center had been transformed into a samurai battleground. Actually, they were hosting qualifiers for sectional Youth Kendo Championships. The top atheletes in several age brackets would be qualify to compete in sectionals taking place in Stone Canyon later that year. Tai was competing in the highest age bracket. His last year to compete in the Youth Championships. He was determined to go out on a win. He'd won nationals the last three years. When he was fifteen, he'd barely lost. He was determined not to lose again.

Qualifiers was an important step, especially for newcomers to the sport, were homeschooled, attended smaller schools outside the cities or represented a dojo. As long as you were of an age, you could compete. Lani was in the audience, watching. She'd become a huge fan of the sport since arriving in Angel Grove. Her partner was part of the reason why.

Rex plopped into a seat next to her, making her jump. He grinned. "What?" he asked innocently.

She sighed. She kind of wished he hadn't spotted her but she wasn't surprised he was here. "Supporting your boyfriend?" she asked.

"Jealous?" he asked. She huffed and refused to answer as she watched the current match, silently stewing.

She wrinkled her nose. That girl was competing. The one who transferred a few weeks ago and insisted on talking Tai's ears off about kendo and was iall/i over him. Ami something or other. "Who is that anyway?" she asked him.

Rex chuckled. "I figured she was a kendo groupie, but she's pretty good. Bugs the hell out of Tai though. I mean, he's never been that good around girls, but I've never seen him avidly avoid them either," he said.

Lani perked up a little. "Oh?" she said as innocuously as possible.

Rex didn't buy it. He laughed. He watched the girl win the match but didn't satisfy her curiosity. "You wanna know something, ask him yourself," he said and poked her arm.

She huffed again and pouted. Yeah, it was that easy. She dropped it as they watched the remaining matches. Tai's match was the last match. She sat forward slightly but pretended she was bending down to fix her shoelace when she caught Rex grinning at her. She sat back and he laughed again. She ignored him and watched the match. Dressed in pristine white kimono and sharp grey hakama he reminded her of a bishounen manga hero. His expression was serious as he gripped his shinai.

His match was kind of a let down. They'd paired him against some kid who barely knew how to hold the weapon. Tai shook his head and got his three points in due haste. There was no need to drag it out.

"Well that sucked," Rex said.

Lani nodded.

The ref announced Tai winner and stated that the quailifying competiters would be announced soon. Rex stood. He dragged Lani up. She wanted to go to Tai of course, but then he'd wonder why she was there and that would be so embaressing. She resisted until she saw that girl hug Tai. And then kiss him!

Her feet were moving before she could stop herself. Rex trailed behind her with an amused expression on his face. Was this going to be the catalyst?

Tai was valiantly trying to extracate himself from the girl's attentions but she was like a leech. She was clamped on and she wasn't letting go.

"Excuse me," Lani said in a loud clipped tone.

Ami finally released Tai and turned toward Lani. "Can't you see we're in the middle of something?" she asked in a huff.

"No, we weren't," Tai quickly stated, mortified that Lani had seen that. "Wh-what are you doing here?" he asked sheepishly and moved, putting Rex between him and the two girls. Rex handled girls a lot better than he did.

"Watching the match. You were jipped of a decent opponent," Rex said, seeing that Lani and Ami were still eyeballing each other. They were the same height and about the same body-type. Hmm, weirdly, Ami actually looked a great deal like Lani. He wasn't an alien but his own spidy senses were tingling. "Why don't the three of us grab a shake while they tally points and what-not," he suggested, reaching out to pull Lani away from Ami.

Lani gave Ami a final glared, ignored Tai completely and flounced from that part of the Youth Center to the restraunt part. Tai sighed, grabbed his things and quickly followed with Rex.

Ami smirked as they left. It was already too late. She licked her lips. Tai wasn't going to last long now that she had a taste of him. "And all without a big ruckus," she murmured to herself and walked out of the Youh Center and disappeared.

-x-

"Yo, waiter! Where's the fries!" Danny called out to the lean young man by the counter. Fox Oliver glanced at the booth where he sat. He was sitting with Billie and Holly. Ever since she stormed into their lab demanding to know which one of them had shorted out the Zords, she'd become one of them and was a regular face around the Command Center. Lani and Manny were pleased as punch to have their friend in on their secret and to know hers.

Fox was the new guy in town and despite good-natured ribbing from the locals, rather liked it here. "Ask the twin dynamos. They're manning the kitchens. Got a problem, take it up with them," he answered, pointing toward the kitchen behind him. One of the twins appears, made a face at him. "Here are the messy fries," she said.

Danny grinned as Fox delivered the fries with flourish.

"Good man," Danny said. "Pull up a seat, you look beat," he invited.

Fox raised a brow and waited for either of the girls to say anything, but neither did. The cute red-head was staring off in space and the blonde was engrossed in her computer. They bothe reached out for fries without paying attention to him or Danny. "As you can see, I'm starved for conversation," Danny commented.

Fox shrugged and sat down. He could chill for a few minutes. "Er..what-"

"Don't ask what we're doing. We wouldn't want your head to explode," Billie muttered. Holly blinked and looked as if she just noticed him. She gave him an absent smile.

"I get the feeling she didn't even mean that as an insult," Fox said dryly.

Danny grinned. "She didn't," he said and chuckled. "How's tricks? Angel Grove treating you good so fah?" he asked and stuffed a few fries into his mouth. He was starving. He'd pulled an all-nighter. Thank goodness it was a weekend.

"So far so good," Fox answered.

There was a commotion as people from the Kendo competition began to filter into the restaraunt. "So much for a break," he complained as he got to his feet.

"Laters," Danny said. Fox nodded and skirted around Lani, Rex and Tai as they claimed a table next to them. "How'd it go?" he asked curiosly.

"They're figuring it out now," Rex answered and went to the bar to order for the three of them.

Tai sat down and leaned forward, suddenly feeling tired. He closed his eyes for a few moments and took a deep breath. It must have been nerves. He shook himself mentally, putting off the fatigue. "You weren't torturing Fox, were you?" he asked Danny.

"I was on my best behavior," Danny assured him. "It's that'n you need to talk to," he said, pointing a french fry at Billie.

"Did you want me to explain that I was creating a program to give an android the emotional range of a healthy, well adjusted human adult?" she asked him without looking up. "Or that Holly is stewing over the structural engineering problems involved in building Zords?"

"That would be a no," Tai agreed, a bemused expression on his face.

Lani jiggled her foot slightly. She'd noticed his pause but was still mad at him so she didn't ask if he was ok. Holly frowned at her slightly. Lani gave her the the 'I'll tell you later' look.

"Are you going to compete next weekend?" Rex asked Danny as he brought Lani a strawberry-cheesecake shake, Tai a chai-tea and frozen hot chocolate for himself. "You've been busy," he pointed out.

"Yeah, but me an' Chloe been gettin' in some pratice before school. We're going to give it shot," Danny asked.

"Does everyone in this bloody place do martial arts?" Fox asked. He'd been serving a table nearby and heard the last part of the conversation. Autumn was already in overdrive mode trying to decide how to set up for the Karate competition the following weekend. Fox reckoned Winter picked a bad time to leave town.

"Only the cool people," Rex answered.

"That must explain why you don't compete," Billie declared.

"Ouch. Way to cut deep, Glitch. I don't compete because I don't want to embaress the other competitors with my awesome," he shot back.

"Right," Fox murmured and stepped away from them to take more orders.

"Anyway, I was thinking," Rex started.

"You didn't break anything did you?" Tai asked him.

Rex let him know what he thought of that cracked with an unfriendly hand gesture. "So, there are still four orbs outstanding. At least one more lady friend. I got to thinking, the way they look may be catered to specific taste profiles," he said.

"Like you mean, Win was into leggy blonds with, er...broad shoulders?" Danny asked. He grimaced. "I think you're right," he said simply. He didn't want to discuss the first monster that turned herself into a cute redhead with light eyes.

"So...what does that tell us about our lady friends?" Lani asked.

"It means who do we know with some weird chick hanging around that happens to be just his type?" Rex answered. Everyone knew the answer immediately.

Tai rubbed the bridge of his nose. Crap. That was his last thought before he slumped over and fell out of his chair, the world going black around him. He was unaware of the commotion he caused as his friends tried to discover what happened to him.

-x-

Taran had gone to check on the Reavers with Tori and Wood tagging along. Tori because she was just as concerned about them as he was. Wood was with them for several reasons. He enjoyed getting to know Fey, he was rudderless because Danny and Billie were building Beez and Nathan was in secret extreme gymnastics training, and hanging out with Tori was always a good reason to do anything.

They discovered the Reavers at each other's throats. The twins, usually the most laid back of the bunch, were nearly coming to blows over a missing energy bar. Yelena, Ros and Shen were arguing about which of them takes too long in the bathroom. Ted was 63+in his room blaring music at it's loudest trying to drown out the racket, but only making things worse. Hayden and Fey were valiantly trying to reason with all of them.

Taran knew it was stress, nerves, and anxiety making them a little stir crazy but that was no excuse for this. They kept this up they'd be kicked out of the hotel. Wood and Tori gaped. He felt embaressed for them. He sighed and put two fingers in his mouth and whistled loud enough to be heard across a cornfeild where his adoptive father was running his tractor. It was more than enough to get the Reavers' attentions. The arguments stopped, the music turned off and Ted looked out of his room.

When they spotted Taran, they at least had the good grace to look shame-faced.

"What would Memphis think of this?" Tori scolded them. That made them feel even worse. Memphis Teague was their Commander. He'd disappeared when Widow blew up the Command Ship. They began murmuring apologies to each other.

"That's it, grab some gear. We're going on a field trip," Taran declared.

"Field trip?" Hayden asked.

"Ya'll have too much energy. We're going to work some of it off. Now, people, move it!" he barked when they looked at him blankly.

Tori giggled. Wood was kind of amazed. Taran never tried to asume a leadership role as a Ranger; it was kind of awesome seeing him do it now.

As it turned out the feild trip was to the Scott Dojo. Randi greeted them with a harried air. She blinked at the group, decided she so did not even want explainations. "With the tourney next weekend we'e been swamped but we do have a room where there's only one other person. He won't mind you using it," she said. She led them to a training room where Rei was watching Sora train with a wide-eyed expression of bliss.

Sora, using a wooden sword, paused when they arrived.

"Don't mind the company do you, Sora? No, of course you don't," Randi said breezily before he could answer. "You can have this room for two hours," she said and left, thinking to herself that when her big brother showed his face again, she was going to fry it for running off and leaving her to deal with the traffic. He swore it was an emergency and that he'd be back soon. One thing was for sure, they needed someone else around here to help.

Rei giggled at Randi was she left. "What's up?" she asked.

"Taran's mad at the Reavers. He's fixing to make them do drills for two hours," Tori answered. That remark earned a unified groan.

"Everyone except Hayden and Fey. The rest of you, kick flips. Now!" Taran barked. They lined up and began performing the action as they were instructed.

Sora watched curiously.

"Don't think you two are spared," Taran said and smiled at Fey and Hayden.

"Never thought myself that lucky," Hayden said.

"You need to practice with a sword more. Sora, you looked like you could use a sparring partner. Interested?" he asked.

Sora smiled. "Sure. Is he any good?" he asked, eying Hayden.

Hayden shifted slightly under the gaze. The Reavers weren't privy to much Ranger business but they were aware that Sora had been the powerful Skeleton Ranger and that he weilded a large heavy blade as the Silver Ranger. "I'm a Bly, mate. We're not bad," he quipped.

Sora wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean. He picked up another boken and tossed it to Hayden. "Then let's go," he said. The two of them moved off to the side and Sora began putting Hayden through his paces.

Fey looked at Taran shrewdly. "You're preparing him to take your place," she said. Taran didn't bother to answer. There was no need. It wasn't a question.

"Oh! Oh! Can I spar with Fey?" Rei asked raising her hand. "I've been learning to use a long staff. That's your Reaver weapon, right?" she asked Fey excitedly.

Fey nodded. She looked at Taran, raising a brow. "Go for it," he said.

Rei beamed. Fey retreived her training weapon and Rei made a staff appear out of thin air. The two of them moved off to spar.

Wood watched everything from the sidelines. "So much better than timing how many backflips Nath can do in a minute," he declared.

Taran glanced at the two of them. "Who says ya'll just get to sit around a watch?" he asked.

"What do you want us to do?" Tori asked.

"I want you to help me keep them in line," he said to Wood and tossed him a whistle. "Whatever you can think of, make them do it," he said.

Wood caught the whistle and ran over to the Reavers, and blew the whistle. They stopped and waited for further instructions.

"I'm going to work with Sora and Hayden. You go help Fey with Rei," he told Tori. She nodded and skipped off to observe the to women while Taran watched over the swordmen.

The two hours was almost up when they got the message about Tai collapsing at the Youth Center.

-x-

Lani paced the newly refurbished medi-lab where Tai lay unconscious on a medi-bed. She chewed on her finger. He'd been there for two days and there was no sign of Ami or whatever monster she could become.

"Excuse me," a softly accented voice said behind her. She turned and saw a blond woman about the same age as the other elders. "I'm Kat. Beta Z asked me to check on him," she said as she entered the medi-lab.

Lani nodded blankly. "Why?" she asked.

"I'm a nurse. Or was before I packed up my life and carried it back to Angel Grove," the other woman answered. She began checking read-outs and adjusted the medi-bed. "Strange," she murmured.

"What is it?" Lani asked.

"If what I'm reading is correct, he's aged by about two years," Kat answered. "I'd better let Billy know," she said. She gave Lani a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll find a way," she said.

Lani nodded. Kat left the medi-lab. She sighed. The sad part was that Tai had qualified for the sectional tournement with a top score. Come to that, so did Ami. An idea suddenly struck her. She left the medi-lab and went to the Power Chamber. "Contact Rei. I want her to get a message to her sister," she said to Beez.

"Right away," Beez said.

"What are you thinkin', li'l Red?" Jason asked her, startling her. The older Red seemed to be around at the oddest times.

"I'm thinking this monster has an ego. I'm going to use that to get her attention," Lani answered. "I'm challenging her to a duel."

-x-

bPalace on the Moon/b

Zita strolled into Widow's laboratory. "I got the strangest message from ithat person/i," she said. iThat person/i referred to Rei.

Widow was testing Winter's blood. He was almost ready for feild testing against her brother. Vivexia was standing by a glowing ball. It was slowly filling up with fiery red energy she was channeling through the orbs in her forehead.

"What kind of message?" Widow asked, looking up from her microscope.

Zita cleared her throat. "It's for her," she said, pointing at the monster. Vivexia turned toward her curiosly. "The Red Ranger challenged you to a duel. If you refuse to show your face at a set of coordinates at the alotted time, you shall forever proclaim yourself her inferior and a coward."

"What a cheap ploy. As if we would fall-" Widow's words were cut off by the Harphurie's indignant squawk.

"I'll teach that indignant little upstart who's inferior!" she vowed.

"You will not. You will remain here and drain the life from their leader," Widow said.

"The process can't be stopped. I will meet that weakling. When and where?" she demanded of Zita. "Never mind, I'll find her myself!" she disappeared in a puff of smoke and feathers.

Widow pursed her lips. "Roki is not going to like that," she said.

"Speaking of my dear brother, where is he?" Zita asked.

Widow smirked. "Playing with our pet," she said and drew a portal in the air. It shimmered to show an image of Roki and Winter in a training room trading blows. "I think he's happy to have someone other than Rito or Papa to spar with. I just hope he lasts long enough to defeat Tarantules. Sadly, the splicing is very unstable," she said, shaking her head. "One for the fail pile," she said with a pout. She waved her hand and the portal disbursed.

Zita nodded. She shifted slightly. "A shame," she said sympathetically. "At least we'll be rid of one of them," she said. Widow nodded but her she was already refocused on the blood sample. Zita left her to it.

-x-

Tai looked like a man in thirties by the time it came time for Lani to leave for her duel. She couldn't help but notice he was aging well. Then she felt stupid for thinking that. She left the medi-lab. She found her grim-faced teammates waiting for her. They would be here, standing by when she needed them.

"Are you certain you want to go alone?" Taran asked her.

She shook her head. "But I will," she said determinedly.

"I would say that you should take Billie with you, but she can't fight for beans," Chloe remarked and eyed her brother's best friend. Chloe had been spending most of the past couple days training herself. Usually alone, but sometimes Danny was able to spar.

Billie didn't look offended. She knew it was true that fighting was not her strong suit.

"No, but she is a crack shot and she has that nifty analyzing computer thing. How long can you stay invisible?" Rex asked her.

"Not that long," Billie answered. "But I haven't tested the limits of my invisible capabilities," she added.

"Something we should work on," Billy said. "It would be a good idea to monitor the abilities bonding with the Power Coins have given each of you," he said, and even jotted something down to remind himself of that.

"Then I'll go. She's not that interested in me, maybe she won't perceive me as threat," Chloe volunteered.

"Best not to risk it. If things start getting hinky, then the rest of you can teleport in and save my bacon. I'm going alone," Lani said. She smiled. "But thanks for the offer," she said.

"I wouldn't take it personal. She's pumped from training," Danny interrupted, earning him a punch in the arm.

"Ow, jeeze, I need that arm, She-Hulk," Danny grumbled and rubbed it.

Lani snickered. "Ok, I'm off, wish me luck," she said and teleported before anyone could actually wish her luck or before she caved and allowed Chloe to come along as back-up.

"We're not really going to let her go all alone, right?" Chloe asked. "We're not going to beleive that monster isn't going to cheat her tail feathers off," she insisted.

"Calm down, partner. No one's hanging Lani out to dry," Rex assured her.

"Indeed not," Beez chimed in. She opened a case with six round chips.

"When Lani concocted her plan, we decided she would need back-up even though we knew she would insist on going alone," Holly explained. "Since we were on a time crunch we only were able to make these. They'll work with your Morphs for a limited time."

"They won't make you invisible, but they'll help you blend in if you stay still," Billie explained. "We need six volunteers," she said.

"Right here, fork one over," Chloe said and held out her hand.

"Me, too," Danny said. Several voices piped in as well.

"Hang on a minute. I know we all want to help, but chill out," Rex said loudly. "Chloe, Danny, Manny, Nathan, Autumn, Sora," he said, pointing to each of them in turn. "We good with that?" he asked.

"We're good," Wood agreed. Tori nodded her approval as well. Taran held up his hands in surrender.

Holly attached a chip to each of their hands. "It will activate when you Morph. To deactivate, tap the back of your hands. Don't do so prematurely. They only have one go in them," she warned.

"We got it," Chloe said. She stood back and twisted her wrists. "It's Morphin' Time! Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabertoothed Tiger!"

"Pterdactyl!"

"Dragonzord!"

-x-

Lani chose her location with care. Just as the landscape begins to turn to sand but still hard, nowhere near the city or the Command Center. She also picked a time of day when the sun wouldn't bother her vision. There was no cover for the monster. Or her. They were on even ground.

She stood still as she waited. She wasn't aware of reinforcements arriving to blend in. Apprehension crawled down her spine when Viexia finally arrived. She did not come alone. Widow, Zita and Roki were standing around behind her. "Are you afraid to face me alone?" she asked.

Vivexia wore the guise of Ami dressed for a Kendo match.

"We're just here to watch," Widow assured her. She waved her arm. A gothic patio set appeared with elaborate rought iron chairs and table with a black lacy umbrella for shade. She changed herself into a beachy outfit complete with wide black straw hat, oversized designer shades and sheer wrap over a bikini. She sat down in one of the chairs and made a fruity drink appear in her hands. "Do carry on," she prompted.

"This should be quite the show," Roki agreed and took a seat next to his wife. Zita thought the whole thing was a bad idea but she sat at the table as well. She conjured a drink of her own.

Lani was frankly flabbergasted at their behavior. She sniffed but squared her shoulders. "Power Sword!" she summoned the blade.

Vivexia produced a shinai that quickly warped itself into a rather sinister looking blade.

"Already an unexpected twist!" Widow said delightedly.

Deciding to ignore her audience, Lani stepped toward. Although she was not trained in Kendo, she'd had blades in her hands before she could even walk. She was reasonably sure she could hold her own against this monster, wear it down, anger it until it broke the rules, summoned Putty Patrollers and gave them all the excuse they needed fricasee her fowl self.

Vivexia scoffed. "Little Ranger Red thinks she can beat me. I'll show you!" She charged forward with her sword. Lani sprang forward to meet her. They're swords met, glancing off of each other in a shower of sparks.

-x-

Taran was instantly on guard when her sister and the Repulsa's arrived with the monster. Rei stiffened and narrowed her eyes. He reached out and put a hand on her arm. "Uh-uh," he shook his head. "If you or I go intruding it could tick them off. This isn't end game time. It's stop Tai from dieing time," he said quietly.

Rei nodded. She wasn't really going to go running out to antagonize her siblings. Not really. Ok, maybe it crossed her mind. Briefly.

All right. She wanted to go demand what they were doing to Winter.

Taran grinned. "Good girl," he said, though he worried slightly about Autumn, but she seemed to be sticking to the plan. Luckily, she wasn't a hot head.

Rex rubbed his lower lip as he leaned against a console. "Holly, you're sure the Zords' power problems have been sorted out?" he asked her. He was watching the duel. Lani was good, but the monster had the energy of three powerful beings. The first two were tough and he had a feeling this one would be the worst yet.

Holly nodded. "In fact, we've just completed the StegoZord. Combining with it instead of the StygiZord should give the finishing attack a 200% power boost," she explained.

Taran looked at her. "Seriously? I finally get a Zord?" he asked with a boyish grin on his face.

Tori and Manny giggled helplessly. "Boys and their big toys," Manny said.

Taran looked sheepish and cleared his throat. Rex snickered quietly. "Thanks, Holly. Good to know," he said.

Billie cocked her head at him. "Who put you in charge, anyway?" she asked him.

Rex held up his hands and shook hishead, a silent denial that he was trying to be in charge. He turned toward the viewing globe just as Lani pulled a dirty trick on the monster.

-x-

Lani was getting nowhere fast. She had to tick this beast off. When Vivexia went to swipe at her, instead of using her sword to block, she bent backwards. She came back up with a handful of sand and threw it in her face. It was a dirty trick, but effective.

Vivexia stumbled back, screaming in rage and blinded. "So that's how you want play it?" she snarled and assumed her true monstrous form. Her orbs glowed and a bolt of energy was thrown at Lani. It hit her and sent her flying threw the air. She crashed into the ground an skidded. She lay motionless.

Six forms shimmered into view as the Rangers around them dropped their camoflougue. Pink rushed over to check on Lani.

"Power Rangers who cheat. Interesting," Widow remarked.

"No one's cheating, cow!" Green shouted at her. She gripped her Staff, seething silently. What she wouldn't do to get her hands on that black eyed witch.

Widow tittered. "Speaking of stupid bovine, your brother says hello!"

Black had to actually put herself in front of Green to keep her from rushing over to the trio. "Don't," she said quietly.

"My, my, dear, I think you hit a sore spot," Roki murmured.

Vivexia was unfazed by finding herself surrounded by Power Rangers. "I'll take all of you on!"

Lani got to her feet and pushed Pink aside, a little annoyed they were all there. "No! You and me only!" she shouted. She twisted her wrists and made her cuffs appear. "It's Morphin Time! Tyrannosaurus-Rex!" she morphed, picked up her Power Sword and ran toward the monster. Vivexia ran toward her.

"Let's keep it fair. Zita, Putties?" Roki prompted.

Zita gave something of a bored yawn and flicked her fingers absently. Z Putty Patrollers began appearing and ganging up on the Rangers.

Silver summoned his CeratoSword and looked at the Putties. "You lads really want to try me?" he asked. There was a breif hesitation but they began pushing themselves forward to attack him.

Blue summoned his Power Lance. Nothing was quite so satisfying as smacking Putties around.

With one last glare at the evil trio, Green turned her attention to the Putties. So did Black. Pink occassionally hovered to give himself room to fire his Power Bow.

Red and Vivexia clashed in a massive grating of metal on metal and a shower of sparks.

-x-

"That's our cue. Let's Ranger up!" Rex said and twisted his wrists. "It's Morphin' Time! Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Smilodon!"

"Stegosaurus!"

-x-

Widow gave a low growl when the Gold Ranger arrived. She stood. "I'm bored of this," she said. "The monster was defeated by her own ego," she said in disgust. "It's time to ready our pet," she added, giving a grin toward Gold. When she saw that he saw her, she gave him a finger wave and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Roki and Zita disappeared as well, leaving Vivexia to whatever fate awaited her, good or ill.

Sick of not getting the upper hand with the female Red Ranger, Vivexia jumped back and threw a volley of energy bursts at the entire scene. Rangers and Putties all were caught up in it. "You cannot defeat me!" she snarled and sent another volley at them.

Down and smoking, the Rangers sruggled to their feet. "She has an extra orb," female Blue gasped. She'd just managed to discover that but has been felled before she could relay the information. Now it was too late. She got to her feet and threw one of her Power Sai. A small subdermal orb was skewered in the center of her three power orbs. She sparked and cried out in rage.

"Mega Power Cannon!" Red called out while the monster was distracted, trying to pull the sai from among her orbs.

"We can't! Only Tai can summon the Tyranno Sword," the femme Blue said. She glanced at her partner. They seemed to get on the same wavelength immediately when they glanced at Silver and Gold. "You, Lani, Nath, Wood and Chloe can combine with them," she said.

"Let's get to it," Gold agreed just as Vivexia managed to get the sai out of her face.

"You'll all pay now!" she screeched and her orbs glowed brighter than ever.

"Alpha Legend Cannon!" The weapons came together to create a most terrifying weapon. Vivexia unleashed a massive burst of powerful energy. "Fire!" A blinding prism of energy came from the cannon and met her energy, overpowered it, and pushed it back on her. Not only was she hot with their combined powers, but her own as well. She exploded in a deafening cacaphony.

There was an eerie silence that followed. Vivexia suddenly came back together and grew enormous. "I told you, Rangers! You cannot defeat me," she said and tried valliantly to stomp Red.

She jumped out of the way and rolled. She came to her feet. "Zord time! TyrannoZord!"

"MastoZord!"

"Tricerazord!"

"PteroZord!"

"SaberZord!"

The Zords began appearing from various hidden placed around the city. They were bulky yet eerily realistic. The Zords teleported their chosen pilots into their cockpits. The female Red, male Blue, male Black, female Pink, and female Yellow. The Zords took on Vivexia individually though she slashed at them with her sword and threw energy blasts at them.

Female Blue stopped Green from summoning her Zord with a touch of her arm and nodded toward Gold.

"Awaken the Stegosaurus!"

Within moments the golden StegoZord had arrived with a wicked looking spiked tail and teleported it's pilot aboard. It whippd around and crashed the tail into Vivexia. "I'm joining this rodeo. Let's put this monster down," he said.

"Yes, let's," Red agreed. "Activating Megazord Configuration!" she hit the red button with a great deal of relish. The Zords began assembling together. The SaberZord and the MastoZord formed legs and feet. The TyrannoZord formed a torso while the PteroZord and TriceraZord formed arms. A helmeted head turned out of the TyrannoZord. The StegoZord broke apart to form platelet armour over the chest, a platelet helmet and a humongous golden mace. All the Ranger pilots appeared in a shared cockpit. "Legendary StegoMegazord!"

Vivexia snarled and slashed at them with her sword. They blocked the blow with the StegoMace. Frustrated she began hacking at them, but the armor guarded them well when they weren't quick enough with the StegoMace.

"Man, she did a great job on the StegoZord," Blue declared.

Pink giggled. "Make sure you tell her," she teased her.

"People who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones," he came back.

Her helmet popped open long enough for her to stick her tongue out at him before getting serious. "That's it, time for a homerun," she said and pressed a button at her console that gave her arm just a little more power when the StegoMegazord swung the StegoMace.

It contacted with Vivexia hard enough to knock the sword out of her hands. Enraged she staggered back as her orbs began glowing. "This is your end, Rangers!" she shrilled. She put every ounce of her power into the burst of energy.

They threw up the StegoMace to block. The energy hit with enough force to stagger them back and cause their cockpit to spark, but most of the energy was absorbed by the StegoMace.

"Time for the finisher," Gold said. "StegoMace Super Charge Crash!" The StegoMace glowed brightly and the the StegoMegazord hefted it over it's head and brought it crashing down on her head, releasing not only their energy, but hers as well.

There were four distinct explosions. Three as the orbs exploded, the last as Vivexia exploded. The StegoMegazord turned it's back.

"Dude, that was badass. Danny, you better stake your claim on that girl now," Black warned him. Blue's response was an unfriendly gesture.

Red sighed. "Let's go see if we did any good," she said. They agreed.

-x-

bPalace on the Moonb

Widow paced in front of Winter who looked at her dully. Her reprogramming had made him quite obedient. "Are you ready to face your foe?" she asked him.

"Yes, Mistress," he said dully.

She patted him on the cheek. "Lay down and sleep. You need your rest," she said and walked out of the lab.

Winter shuffled to one of the bed but he didn't lay down, staring off into space aimlessly.

-x-

Tai had awakened within moments of Billie shattering the subdermal orb that was sapping his vitality, but it was taking him longer to get back to his old-er young-self. People had been popping in randomly to check on him, except the one person he really wanted to see. He wondered idly if she was still in a mood over what happened after his match. Then he wondered idly why she was so upset over that. A bit less idly he wondered if that meant something he could only hope it meant.

As if conjured by his not idle at all thoughts, Lani walked into the medi-lab. "How are you feeling?" she asked him as she moved over to his bed.

Tai quickly sat up on the side of the bed. The position put them nearly eye to eye, which was a bit surprising for them both. Lani always figured if the stars aligned just right and she got the chance to kiss him, she'd have to find a step stool. She pushed that thought side trying not to laugh at her silly mental image.

"Ok," Tai finally answered, realizing he'd let an awkward amount of time pass before doing so.

"That's good. You had everyone worried," she said and pushed her hair behind her ears nervously.

"Ah," he murmured. "Lani?" he said, finally coming to a decision.

She moved closer to him. "Yes?" she asked, looking at him hopefully.

That look did him in. He reached out, his hands around her waist to pull her closer. Their mouths met.

Lani had to admit, for a guy who didn't seem all that great around girls, he sure knew to how to make her toes curl.

Tai actually hadn't meant to kiss her and was kind of surprised at himself, pulling back. She didn't seem mad though. Just bemused. "Will you go out with me?" he rushed out, feeling stupid that he did things all in the wrong order.

Lani flicked his ear then laughed. "Duh," she said and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close for a moment. She was seriously considering kissing him again.

Applause at the door of the medi-lab surprised them both into springing apart. Rex at the forefront, her friends and several others were clapping. Lani turned as red has her favorite sneakers. Tai groaned, fell back in the bed and covered his face with the frilly pink pillow Tori had given him for his recuperation.

-xThe End Chapter 08x-


	9. Fair Day

x-Power Rangers Alpha : Chapter 09 : Fair Day -x

Fox Oliver was laying low. It was his day off and he was trying to avoid Autumn, who had been in a mood for the past few days. Someone had seriously ticked his cousin off. That girl Rei was doing her best to be a buffer between Autumn and everyone else. The only person she didn't snarl at was that Taran guy. Though he'd noticed she also bit her tongue around that Tai guy as well.

He slept late so he was having a mid-morning snack. School was off that day because of the county fair so the Youth Center was actually a little empty. Looking well rested for a change, Danny and his friend Billie entered the Youth Center. They seemed excited. That chick was actually smiling and laughing. Danny spotted him and made his way over. "Yo, new guy. You got plans today?" he asked.

Fox paused with a breakfast burrito halfway to his mouth. "My main objective for the day was to avoid Autumn. That's pretty much it," he answered.

Danny snickered. "Perfect," he said. "We're going to the fair. You're comin' with," he said.

"Uh..." Fox shrugged. "Okay," he said. He had nothing better to do, besides it could be fun. "You sure it's ok with your friends?" he asked, nodding toward Wood and Nathan walking in to meet up with the other two.

"You've met them, right?" Billie said with a snort. Wood and Nath were the two people least likely to object to someone joining them.

"Tag alone, cool?" Danny asked them.

"Sure," Nath agreed with a shrug.

Wood gave a broad smile. "If we're going, let's go," he said.

Fox snickered. "What's got him so pumped?" he asked and stuffed the rest of the burrito in his face. Nath and Billie watched in horrified fascination.

"He heard Chloe tell me she was off to meet Tori at the fair when we were on the phone earlier," Danny answered. "I think you missed a crumb or two," he said. Fox grinned a mouthful of burrito as he stood.

Billie threw up her hands and headed toward to the door. "I have got to find some girl friends," she declared. The boys laughed at her and followed behind.

-x-

Autumn had been in a bit of a snit since her encounter with Widow and the Repulsas. She wasn't trying to take it out on everyone around her, but sometimes she couldn't help it. She finished cleaning the counters. They were about to just close for the day. The twins were whining about wanting to go the fair with their friends. Nanna Mai was there because she entered several baked goods contests. Zack had to beg off work because he was giving a demonstration. With almost no customers, she didn't see the point of staying open.

Rei seemed pumped about going to the fair and was trying to convince to go along with her.

"I just don't feel up to it with everything," Autumn denied.

Rei wanted to argue but she was interrupted by two of their customers. "She's coming," Fey declared. Dropping by to get a drink to go was a pretense. Their ultimate goal was Autumn.

"Whether she likes it or not," Ros agreed.

"You're going?" Rei asked.

"We all are. Taran suggested we take the day to have fun at the fair," Fey answered.

"In that special way of his that actually made it sound like a suggestion," Ros said and the two women shared a chuckle.

Autumn was strangely fascination. When the Reavers referred to Taran, it was if they were talking about someone she'd never met. However, it was obvious how much they respected him.

"So, that means Taran will be there?" Rei asked innocently.

Ros and Fey grinned. "Should do," Ros answered.

"Besides, the only way you're going to get the dish from us about him is to come with us to the fair," Fey added.

Autumn sighed at such blatant bribery. She sighed and tossed her rag on the counter. "Fine. I'll toss the stragglers out and lock up," she said. Rei clapped her hands together and the older women shared triumphant grins.

-x-

The fair had been fun so far. They'd ridden rides, checked out the arts and crafts booths, and were now cruising the games. "Ooh! Billie, win me something big," Nathan begged suddenly as they came upon a balloon pop booth.

"Watch this," Danny said to Fox. The other boy raised a brow as Billie gave a great sigh and stepped up to the booth. Wood spotted something more interesting and ran off without a word.

Billie paid the vendor some money and was given a handful of weighted darts. Each of her tosses went where she intended them to. Looking disgruntled, the vendor checked the prize tags and told her she qualified for a smaller sized prize. She shook her head and demanded more darts. She was trading up for one of the big prizes hanging from the ceiling of the booth. Nathan was nearly bouncing.

"That's amazing," Fox said duly impressed.

"It ain't over yet," Danny said. He knew from past experience it was going to take awhile for her to get to the big prizes. "Girl will trip over a sidewalk crack, but she has a dead aim," he commented.

"What does it say?" Danny glanced up when he saw his sister coming toward then, thrusting a scroll in Rex's face.

"I told you, I can't read it. It's not Japanese," Rex said.

"But the lady was dressed like a shrine maiden and assured me it was an authentic Shinto charm," Chloe complained.

"Don't know what you tell you," Rex said.

Chloe made a face. She spotted the little group and hurried ever. "She doing her thing?" she asked her brother. He nodded.

"Can I see the scroll?" Fox asked Chloe.

Raising a brow, she shrugged and handed it over. Fox glanced it over and burst out laughing. "It's fake. I's Chinese. It says 'Luck and Fortune' right enough, but that bit in the corner at the bottom says 'Made in China'," he said.

Chloe took the scroll back with a scoff. "I paid five bucks for this thing," she complained and crumpled it up. She stuck it in her purse and pouted.

"I thought you and Tori were hangin' today," Danny said to his sister, feeling no sympathy for her.

"I was until the cheerleaders needed her at their face-painting booth because someone broke a nail or something," Chloe answered, rolling her eyes. She pointed down the little avenue of booths. They saw a booth decorated in navy, gold and white. They could see Wood in the line.

"So that's what drew him away." Nathan said and laughed.

"How'd you hook up with him?" Danny asked, looking at Rex.

"She found me hiding from a bunch of 14 year olds," Rex admitted. He'd been forced to drive his sister and her friends to the fair and bring them home. Rena and her friends were more terrifying than a Patrol of Putties.

"Little sisters. Can't live with them, can't sell them on the internet," Danny commiserated. Chloe's fist met his arm. "Ow. Will you stop that?" he demanded and rubbed the sore spot. She smirked at him.

As the game drew on, they realized they were drawing a bit of a crowd. Finally, the final dart struck home. A small applause rose up. "Looks like you get one of the big prizes, little lady," the vendor said in exasperation.

Billie looked at Nathan. "We'll take the love owl," he said, pointing to a pink and white owl with large eyes with heart shaped pupils. The vendor retrieved the stuffed bird and handed it over.

The slightly larger group moved on. "That was truly impressive," Fox stated. He'd never have thought Billie capable of something like that. She shrugged. Nathan walked along holding his new prize close.

They came upon the face-painting booth where Tori was in the middle of painting a Smilodon face on Wood. Manny was painting a T-Rex face on a little boy. Power Ranger themed face painting was popular this year. Holly sat in the booth taking apart a cheaply made replica of the Alpha Megazord.

"You look bored," Danny told her.

"You have no idea," she said as she studied one of the tiny parts, shaking her head at the shoddy engineering.

"My fault," Manny said. "We were supposed to cruise together but I got roped into covering someone's shift," she explained. She grinned. "And Lani's here on a date," she added cheekily.

Rex nodded. "Oh, believe me, I know," he said said. He'd had endure endless hours of Tai worrying over the entire outing.

"You know, that's actually not the first couple I would have put money on," Fox commented and glanced over at Wood and Tori as she skillfully painted on his fangs as he attempted to hold still.

"Someone's observant," Chloe commented.

Something began to beep. Danny and Billie looked at each other. "It's time," she said.

Danny gave a whoop. "It's time!" he declared. "We gotta jet. See ya," he said. Beaming like goons he and Billie ran off.

"That something else I probably don't even want to know about?" Fox asked.

"More than likely," Rex answered. He glanced ahead and saw a strength tester. He could see a familiar towering lanky frame approaching. "Oh, this should be good," he said and headed that way. The others decided to follow. Even Manny and Tori closed the booth down after she finished Wood's face to go see what the draw was.

-x-

Autumn had to admit, she wasn't having a terrible time and the two Reaver women were a vertable font of information about Taran. She'd so far learned that Taran became a Reaver when he was fifteen because he saved Tori's life by holding up a sabotaged metal lighting catwalk. His actions caught the attention of Memphis Teague, the Reaver's leader. His early intensive training and good character made him a perfect fit. Even the fact that he was not human didn't make him stand-out. The Reavers' Command Ship had several different types of alien races living and working there.

"I wish I knew people who knew Sora as well as they know Taran," Rei complained at one point. "He has a knack for talking without saying anything," she said, putting her hand on her hip.

Autumn shook her head. "I wish I could help," she said.

"There's our esteemed leader now," Fey said, spotting Taran up ahead walking with Hayden and Sora.

"And your mysterious Sora," Ros and nudged Rei with her elbow.

Rei couldn't stop a grin. "Then let's catch up," she said. She grabbed Autumn's arm and sped up.

Taran heard them coming and glanced back. "Oh, good, goldarn," he muttered. Ros and Fey hanging around with Autumn couldn't be a good thing. She smiled at them when they caught up. "Good seeing you out and about," he said to Autumn with a smile.

"Yeah," she replied, returning the smile.

Rei dropped Autumn's arm and sidled up to Sora. "Fancy meeting you here," she greeted.

Sora smiled. "Seemed like fun. Thought you had to work," he said.

"Autumn was kidnapped so we closed up for the day," Rei answered with a shrug. Ros and Fey snickered together conspiratorially.

The small group moved along. They came upon the strength tester. The prizes here were the best ones yet. The large prizes were animal plushes in Power Ranger suits. The Reds were black bears, the Blues were spotted puppies, the Blacks were brown bears, the Pinks were white kitties, the Yellows were black kitties, the Greens were brown puppies. There were also tan rabbits in Gold and white rabbits in Silver.

Autumn laughed. "That's so cute," she said.

"Hey, win me something," Ros ordered Taran.

"I'll win one," Hayden volunteered before Taran could object. He stepped and handed over some money to the man running it.

"This should be good," Ros murmured.

Hayden took the mallet. "Just wait," he said. He planted his feet and steadied his grip on the mallet. He hefted it up and brought down on the platform with all his strength. The ball inside the tube only went about half way, proclaiming him a 'Mediocre Sweater Vest Guy'. Hayden scoffed. "It's clearly rigged," he muttered, ignoring the women laughing at him. For his troubles he was handed a tiny stuffed shark. "Lovely," he grumbled.

"Mind if I give it a shot?" Tai asked, approaching the strength test. So far, he felt his date was going well. At least Lani was smiling and he hadn't made too much of doofus of himself. A win in his book. When he'd seen the game and the prizes, he'd thought it would be a fun opportunity.

"Sure, mate. Have a go. Maybe you'll have better luck," Hayden said.

Lani grinned. "I have faith in him," she said.

Tai paid the vendor for a chance.

"If you can't do it, no one else has a chance," Rex drawled as he approached. Tai looked around and suddenly realized he had an interested audience. He felt heat creep up the back of his neck. He cleared his throat. He hefted the hammer and crashed it into the platform. It pronounced him a 'Mediocre Sweater Vest Guy' as well. He flattened his lips and took the stuffed animal the vendor offered him.

"I think Hayden's right. It's rigged," he complained.

Lani giggled as he handed over the little flop eared mouse plush. "You did your best," she said.

"In other words, you wimped out and she's too polite to hold it against you," Rex said.

"It might just be jammed. Maybe Taran should fix it and get me one of them cute little gold bunnies," Ros suggested strongly.

Tai raised a brow. "Oh, be my guest if we're playing it that way," he said and gestured to the game.

"Being a creepy alien comes in handy sometimes," Taran remarked. Shaking his head, he fished some money out of his wallet and paid the vendor for the turn. He smacked the platform with the mallet. The ball rose up to ring the bell with a solid clang. The vendor looked abashed but handed him the Gold Ranger bunny.

Ros snatched it with glee. "It's so cute and I'm gonna name him Creepy Alien," she said. Autumn couldn't help laughing when Taran rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"I'll give it another go," Tai declared. He paid the vendor again. He cracked his knuckled and took up the mallet. He used a burst of genetically enhanced strength and smacked the button. Once again the ball shot up with a solid ringing of the bell. "We'll take the Red Ranger," he said to the now sick looking vendor. He gave the Ranger bear to Lani.

She hugged it close. She made face at Rex and gave him the puny mouse. He patted his cheek a bit too hard. "You deserve this now scoot off somewhere else and look pretty," she told him with a grin.

Before Rex could retort, the strong man game exploded.

Taran had just managed to put himself between himself and the girls when the explosion happened. Others weren't so prepared and were sent flying. He looked around. Holding a green bladed scimitar in one and a power blaster in the other, the male Green Ranger stood there. "I win," he said in a way that made it sound like he struggled just to speak.

-x-

The Blue Team was working in Command Center. They were in their lab. Beta Z was watching them with something akin to excitement. "When the power levels reach 100% the entire Command Center will go offline," Danny reminded Dr. Bill who was in the Power Chamber, also waiting for the pre-programmed changes they'd been working on for several weeks to be activated.

Something began to beep. "95%," Beez reported. "96, 97, 98, 99-" she powered off at the same time as everything in the Command Center went dark.

Suddenly there was an electronic hum as the Command Center came back online, shifting itself into a new configuration where necessary, updating itself. In the Power Chamber, many changes happened. It entirely restructured itself. There was no longer a viewing globe. Instead there was a series of flat screen monitors along the walls with several terminals for access to the CPU.

One of the screens came on to reveal the face of a young brunette. "Command Center Central Computer, online," she reported.

The hologram of a young woman appeared in front of Dr. Bill, making him jump. "Holographic Interface, online. Greetings, Billy," she said.

The lights in the lab came back on. The tube that had previously housed Beta Z opened with a hiss of air and a woman stepped out. She was young with lavender colored eyes and medium length brown hair. She wore a white and purple dress and tights with knee high boots. "Command Center reboot complete. Hello, I am Beta Z," she greeted the Blues.

-x-

Widow and Roki had been taking in the fair while they schemed. They blended in, dressed casually as Earthlings. She spit out a melted gob of cotton candy. "That was vile," she declared. "Ugh, we are doing this planet a favor by destroying humans," she said and tossed the cotton candy aside.

Roki wrinkled his nose. "Yes," he agreed. He couldn't have been paid enough to try that fluffy pink monstrosity. His wife was even braver than he was.

"Hey, you can't throw that there!" some one shouted at her. She flicked her wrist and whoever that was went crashing into the crowd.

"It's time for the real fun begin," Roki said when he heard the nearby explosion.

Widow smirked. "And just to make sure the other Rangers don't interfere," she flicked her wrist again. A large teddy bear with fierce jaws and claws appeared. One of it's glass eyes was dangling by a string and it had several patches in it's mottled and matted hide "Fluffinhesser, destroy this place," she ordered.

"Ehehe, gladly," the monster said in a goofy sort of voice. He began spitting energy balls from it's gaping maw, exploding stalls, food stands and whatever else might be in it's way.

Zita walked up behind her brother and Widow. "Try some popcorn," she said and held the bag out to them. They thanked her and took the popcorn. She nodded and snapped her fingers. Putties began appearing to help the chaos spread.

-x-

"Win!" Autumn shouted and tried to go to her brother. Taran blocked her and Rei grabbed her arm.

"I don't think that's exactly Winter right now," Rei warned her.

"I come for him," the male Green grunted, pointing his sword at Taran. Autumn gasped. His aura was muddy and gross looking.

"Power Rangers, there are Putties and a monster in another part of the fairgrounds," a strange voice said over their communicators.

"Taran, stay here and handle this. We'll handle that," Tai said. He spotted Fox where he'd fallen, thrown a fair distance by the strength test exploding. "Crap," he muttered.

"We'll get him safe," Hayden told Tai when he saw the kid sitting up groggily and cradling his arm. He and the two women went to coral him.

"It's Morphin' Time!"

When he Rangers Morph they began to move toward the monster disturbance. The male Black hesitated. "I have to find my sister," he said. The male Red nodded.

"I'll help," the female Black said.

For a moment, Silver felt torn. Part of him wanted to go to the monster as ordered, part of him wanted to stay and help Gold, and another part of him wanted to help the Blacks. He suddenly felt a strange lurching feeling in his gut. He blinked, He was suddenly looking at two other hims. "Right," he said and the other two nodded. One went to join the Black Rangers, one went to join the rest of the Rangers. He remained, being gaped at by Gold, Green and Rei.

"Beats me, too," he said.

"Don't matter," Green said jumped into the middle of the two Rangers. He'd been juiced to the maximum and seemed to have no qualms about playing dirty against teammates. Rei watched while she tried to figure out what had been done to him.

-x-

Fluffinhesser and Putty Patrollers were destroying everything in their path. Rides lay in smoking ruins. The Blue Rangers were already on the scene. Male Blue was trying to get to the monster, but female Blue went down in an inelegant sprawl when a Putty tripped her.

Male Red shook his head and fired his Power Blaster and went to help her up. "That's it. You, Wood and Nathan are getting some training starting asap," he said.

She sniffed and tossed a Power Sai over his head and hit a Z-Putty square on. "Fine," she said. She could admit she needed the training.

He nodded and decided to let her partner cover her. He turned his attention to the monster. "Hey ugly, over here," he said and drew his sword.

The monster turned toward him and giggled oddly. "Heeuk, heeuk, heeuk. Well what do we got here?" he blew energy balls at him. He deflected most of the blasts but one knocked him off his feet. The monster didn't seem to have any Reaver orbs powering it, but he was no lightweight.

-x-

The Black Team and one of the Silver Rangers found Rena Hart and her friends being terrorized by Putties. Several of girls were screaming, but not Rena. She squared off against the Putty ring leader. She kicked out and hit him in the Z, making him disintegrate. "Take that," she said sassily and made a face at the rest of them. Her friends squealed again.

The three Rangers drew their blasters and fired over their heads at the Putties. "You girls get out of here," male Black ordered, making his voice deeper.

"I have to find my brother," Rena denied.

"Go somewhere safe. He'll find you," Silver instructed, effecting an American accent.

She seemed torn.

"Come on, Rena. Let's go wait for him at his car," one of the girls said. The other two grabbed her and dragged her away.

Female Black snorted. "Is she a Hart or is she a Hart?" she commented. Silver chuckled.

"Haha, let's go end that monster," male Black said.

-x-

The male Green Ranger knocked back one of the Silver Rangers and them jumped at the Gold Ranger in full force. The two met. Rei took a deep breath. "Cover me for a second," she said to him.

"What d'you think you're going to do?" he asked her. She didn't answer, making a white ball appear in her hand. It was similar to the one she first used on the Skeleton Ranger. She dashed forward and threw the ball.

It hit the male Green Ranger. He stumbled, grunted and turned toward Rei enraged and ran at her, preparing to cut her down. Silver jumped in front of her and blocked with his CeratoSword.

Rei was consternated. She dashed over to Gold. "You'll have to do it," she said.

"Do what?" he asked warily.

"The spell. It's how I kept knocking sense into Sora when he was the Skeleton Ranger. My power is enough to counteract Zita but not Widow's. You're the only one with the potential to counteract whatever magic she's done on him," she said.

Gold shook his head. "I ain't a sorcerer," he denied and went to help Silver with Green.

Rei sighed and stomped her foot. "You'll have to become one eventually," she muttered. She summoned another spell. "Duck!" she shouted. Without thinking the two Rangers ducked. She tossed a powerful spell at Green. It connected and exploded. He went flying, knocked unconscious. She winced.

Before anyone could get to him, he disappeared.

Gold muttered a curse. "Autumn ain't gonna like that," he said.

"We'll think of something. Let's go help the others," Silver said.

-x-

There was a briefly confusing moment when the Blacks and Silver joined the fight, only to be followed by Gold and Silver and Rei. The three Silvers met up and merged into one again. "That was bloody strange," he commented, happy to be whole again.

"Yeah...I bet," male Black said, cocking his head.

"We can deal with his split personality later. Let's get rid of this monster," male Red said. "Mega Power Cannon!" Six Rangers came in close. They combined their weapons, all of them, to form a rather large, multi-barreled cannon.

The male Red Ranger aimed the Cannon. "Fire!" the male Red pulled the trigger. Six points of energy swirled into the monster and exploded through him. The monster exploded.

He came back together and grew to enormous proportions. "Heeuk, heeuk, heeuk," Fluffinhesser chortled eagerly. He danced over to the Ferris wheel and pushed it over. He clapped his hands. "Wheeee! So fun," he said, seeming to totally forget the forget the Rangers.

"Zord time, people," male Red said.

"It is time for Sora to awaken the Ceratosaurus," the unfamiliar voice said.

"TyrannoZord!"

"TriceraZord!"

"MastoZord!"

"PteroZord!"

"SaberZord!"

"Awaken the Ceratosaurus!"

The Zords began appearing from various hidden placed around the city. They were bulky yet eerily realistic. The Zords teleported their chosen pilots into their cockpits. The male Red, male Blue, female Black, female Pink, and male Yellow.

The silver CeratoZord appeared, a small armed dino with a strong tail. Silver was teleported to a cockpit. He charged toward the monster, head down and knocked him aside.

"Let's bring them together," male Red said. "Activating Megazord Configuration," he said and pressed the red button. The Zords began assembling together. The SaberZord and the MastoZord formed legs and feet. The TyrannoZord formed a torso while the PteroZord and TriceraZord formed arms. A helmeted head turned out of the TyrannoZord. The CeratoZord broke apart to form armor, a helmet and the tail compressed, flattening into a giant version of the CeratoSword. The pilots appeared in the shared cockpit. "Legendary CeratoMegazord!"

"Heeuk, heeuk, heeuk. That's kind of scary," Fluffinhesser said tremulously and stumbled back. He began firing energy balls at them. The CeratoSword knocked them aside. He stamped a fuzzy foot. "Batter Up!" he said a little more seriously and opened his jaws to un believable degrees.

"Oh, that doesn't look good," Black said.

"Brace!" Blue shouted just as energy balls began to shoot from his mouth in rapid succession. They were unable to fully compensate for the change in speed. They were hit. Small explosions wracking them.

Fluffinhesser began to cough and hack, pounding in his chest trying to blockage that suddenly stopped his attack.

Smoking and sparking the CertoMegazord rallied. "Let's get him while he's distracted," Pink said.

"Right O," Silver said. "CeratoSword Quicksilver Slash!" The Megazord powered forward and slashed the with the CeratoSword several times then jumped aside. There was a pause, then all the slash marks riddling Fluffinhesser began to glow as he slowly slid apart before exploding.

"We got him," Silver said.

"Unfortunately, the fair is kinda ruined," Black murmured looking over what was left of the fairgrounds.

Red sighed. "We'd better go regroup," he said.

"And who the heck is that on our communicators?" Yellow asked.

"That is a good question. Let's get to the Command Center," Blue said, a grin in voice.

-x-

bPalace on the Moon/b

Winter woke up, feeling groggy, in pain but actually himself. he hadn't felt like himself in weeks. He was strapped into a bed in Widow's lab. She stood nearby talking in a furious hiss to Zita. "Let me go," he said thickly. His brain and his mouth didn't seem to want to cooperate.

Widow turned to him and scowled. "See? It was just a delayed reaction. Her puny spell was enough to jar him," she complained. "If you don't do something about her, I will," she said to her sister-in-law as she approached him with a syringe.

Zita seethed. "I will do something about her," she said and turned on her heel and strode out of the lab.

"Stop," Win said as Widow prepped his arm for injection. She didn't even acknowledge that he spoke. She just gave him the injection and whatever there was of him simply fizzled out.

Sighing and pursing her lips, Widow left him there.

-x-

The new and improved Command Center was a bit of a shock. The three Beta Z's were an even bigger shock.

"I must admit, I'm truly impressed and amazed by what you two managed to accomplish. She is a marvel," Holly said, looking Beta Z over, walking in a circle around her.

"Thank you, Holly," Beta Z said with a smile. "With my new body and connection to the Command Center Central Computer, I will be able to better assist you all," she said, still beaming.

"Not to mention the ability to access me at any point within the Command Center," said the Beez in the monitors.

"My holographic network also extends to all parts of the Command Center," the hologram Beez added.

"That's all very impressive. Can you organize a community clean-up for the fairgrounds?" Tai asked, his most pressing concern at the moment. Even the Winter situation wasn't such a priority. He was no worse off than before, and they even seemed to have more information. He knew that didn't help Autumn any, but she had her friends around her to help her through this.

"It is being done," Beez assured him.

"How's Fox?" Nathan asked.

"He was admitted to Angel Grove General. He has a mild radial fracture," Beez answered. "He has been discharged,"

Autumn sighed and Rei patted her arm. "Why don't you go check on Fox," she suggested.

"I'll go with," Taran volunteered. He could tell by the way Rei just glared at him that she wanted to corner him about this magic business. He just wasn't sure she had it right when it came to him.

Autumn gave a weak smile. "Thank you, Taran. I'm sorry my brother is trying to kill you," she said.

"I won't hold it against him. 'Sides, ain't his fault. My sister is trying to kill me using your brother," he said. She even managed a small laugh. They teleported out of the Command Center.

"The rest of us can join the community clean-up," Tai said. The others agreed, except Rex, who wasn't there. As soon as they defeated the monster he went to take care of his sister and her friends. They left the Command Center.

Tai took Lani aside when they arrived. "I'm sorry for the way things ended," he said.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "It was fantastic until then. And you won me a cute little Red Ranger bear. This is going into the good column," she said. He smiled sheepishly. She gave him a quick kiss before running off join her friends to help with the clean-up. Grinning from ear to ear, Tai went to join in as well.

-xThe End Chapter 09x-


	10. Coming Unchained

x-Power Rangers Alpha : Chapter 10 : Coming Unchained -x

The same thing happened several times over the next few weeks. The male Green Ranger would arrive to challenge Taran while a monster and the Putty Patrol would attack elsewhere to distract the other Rangers. In the end, the Rangers would scrape by with a victory. Taran wasn't always so lucky.

Rei had finally convinced Taran to try the spell she'd suggested, but he'd absolutely failed. It was frustrating for her because she knew that with his family history he should be able to master it with some practice. He couldn't even conjure a spark of magical energy. She just didn't get it. Although, being able to split himself into three pieces, some form of Sora was usually there to help, Rei wasn't always able to be.

It was Zita's doing she knew. She was often targeted by large black feathered humanoid birds called Tenga Warriors. Luckily she also usually had a Sora around at these times. From what she remembered from being part of Zita, the supply of Tengas was nearly depleted. While this often meant she couldn't help Winter or Taran until they'd nearly beaten each other to a pulp, it also told her the spell must be having some effect. Otherwise, her interference wouldn't require the use of such a precious commodity to distract her. If only she could figure out what was keeping Taran from using his magic.

Tai had also kept his word to start training any of the Rangers who weren't necessarily their strongest fighters. Just so these less than strong fighters didn't feel picked on, he tested everyone. He knew everyone had something to contribute to the team, but the ability to defend oneself and one's partner was a priority.

Perhaps not his best idea. After all, more than half the team were martial arts champions and demonstrated it. Even Autumn, though she never competed, always trained and kept up with her brother, who had a wall of trophies himself. Tori, who's parents and guardian had been Reavers, had been trained from a young age. The Kennedy's were multiple national champions in Karate. Rex's trophies included gymnastics, basketball and baseball but karate or kendo, both of which he learned from the same source as Tai, Grandpa. Taran admitted to being well trained in several different disciplines but did not compete since he had an advantage he couldn't turn off. Sora revealed his was a Master of a Kovarian style of martial arts no one on Earth would be familiar with. Manny had to join the extra training session. Though she'd taken karate when she was younger, she gave it up when being a cheerleader was a lot more fun. That was sometime in junior high. She didn't' mind a refresher, specially since it helped her be a better Ranger.

That settled, Jason gladly volunteered his Dojo for their tutelage, but he couldn't always oversee their training personally. Fortunately for him, another ex-Power Ranger had wandered back to Angel Grove, looking for a job. Adam Park was a master of his discipline. Though a quiet and reserved, soft spoken sort of man, he eagerly put Billie, Wood, Nathan and Manny through their paces. He quickly shut down any complaints Billie may have thought of. Even she had to admit, however, she was getting better. She met the ground less than usual since training. Though she refused to relinquish her addiction to caffeine.

They were doing so well, he even entered them into the white belt round of the Angel Grove Teen Karate Tournament.

-x-

bThe Moon/b

The quiet of the Sea of Tranquility was shattered suddenly and violently. A swirling, glowing vortex opened with a crack. In what sounded very much like a giant leaf blower, two figures were discharged. The vortex closed with another crack. "After all these years you'd think I'd be used to this," said the male figure. He was large but not overly tall with golden tanned skin, slightly slanted black eyes and long black hair.

"That's because you always tense up. If you'd just relax and go with it, it wouldn't be so bad," said his companion, a slim athletic looking woman with slanted blue eyes, golden hued skin, and long curly hair the color wheat and gold.

They both dressed similarly. Black leather body suits with golden scorpion themed armor over it. They even wore headdresses reminiscent of scorpion tails. They were both young, barely not teenagers, yet they carried a lifetime of troubles around with them.

The young man grunted. "Do we have the right place this time?" he asked.

The young woman checked a device connected to her gauntlet. "The dimensional coordinates appear to be correct. The anchor is that way," she pointed. "I think we have it right this time, Griff. I think we made it home," she said.

"Then let's go say hi to the family," he said. Grifforzer and his twin sister Lammy began walking toward the Palace.

-x-

bPalace on the Moon/b

Widow knew that the Green Ranger didn't have much left in him. He maybe had one or two more uses left. Currently he was chained up in the lab with his own consciousness. Widow did not want to deal with him, so she let him be for a few days with instructions for Finster to feed and water him. The entire palace was tense. Zita was bear dealing with her look-a-like and Roki had been quietly brooding or doing experiments in his own lab.

She was having a lie in when she felt the disturbance. She lifted her head off her husband's chest and looked around.

"What was that?" Roki asked, coming alert.

Widow scrambled out of bed. She quickly dressed herself. "That is powerful magic. Someone opened a portal. The twins have returned," she said and went out to the hall. Roki was not far behind, dressing hurriedly. Scorpina and Goldarr came out into the hall. Though Scorpina chose a warrior's path, she was not unfamiliar with magic.

Looking grumpy but perplexed, Zita left her room as well. "What is it?" she asked.

Scorpina clasped her hands against her chest. "My babies are coming home," she said.

Three knocks resounded through the palace.

Winter roused slightly at the sound. He blinked, frowning at the Putty Patroller bring him his daily ration of water and Bologna sandwich. At least he hoped it was Bologna and not moon rat. "What goes on?" he asked. He grimaced painfully as his skin literally crawled. Pieces of exoskeleton formed on his face and patches on his skin. The discomfort quickly passed. The only sound the Putty could actually make was a trilling sound that told him nothing.

Shaking his head, Winter took the food and wolfed it down. It wasn't enough. He'd seen Taran eat when Autumn wasn't around. A dry Bologna sandwich was nothing. Even after he finished the sandwich, his stomach growled. He knew whatever was going on, Widow would be by to either gloat or complain sooner or later.

He rubbed his wrists where the chain chafed his skin. He wasn't going anywhere. He'd find out eventually.

-x-

The Youth Center was brimming as usual on competition days. Autumn had everyone on hand. From the twins to Zack to Nanna Mai. Even Fox wasn't spared despite the cast on his lower arm and wrist. He pushed a cart around and bussed the tables. He almost burst out laughing when his new friends entered wearing their pajamas. Though he had to admit, Chloe made it work, Billie just looked awkward. And crankier than usual.

"Don't we all look spiffy," he quipped. "I didn't know we were having a sleep-over theme today."

"Don't try to be funny. It doesn't look good on you," Billie growled.

"Ouch, that stung," Fox commented.

"Ignore her. Adam cut off her caffeine yesterday and made her get a full night sleep. He doesn't understand she doesn't function without Colombian oil flowing through her veins," Nathan said and straitened his gi. He was mildly put out himself because Adam forbade from using a pink highlighter to spiff it up a bit. It wasn't like he wanted to color his whole belt pink.

Wood was bouncing, totally excited for his first proper match. Despite the fact that TJ had training, he'd kind of been his mother's baby. He took dance and ice skating rather than karate or baseball. His brother sometimes took pity on him and offered to show him a thing or two and help him prepare for matches himself. "Yeah. Be afraid," he said sagely.

Fox made a face. "I'm properly afraid," he declared and pushed his cart away from them.

Danny shook his head at them. "Don't listen to them, Billie. You'll do fine," he said.

Chloe snorted. "Look, you guys, I don't expect champions but please don't make me ashamed to say that I know youse," she said. She tightened her black belt and walked into the competition area to sign-in.

"What she said," Danny said and went to sign-in. "Son of a-"

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"Tai's competing," he complained. "There goes this round," he muttered. The few times they'd face each other over the years, Danny wasn't able to defeat him.

"I thought he was dedicating to Kendo this year," she commiserated. Another name caught her eye on the sign-in sheet. "Look who else is competing," she said.

Danny grimaced. "I had it in the bag. Why?" he complained. Rex's name was on the sheet as well.

One of the officials was listening to him gripe. "Relax, honey. They're a degree higher than you are. You won't be facing either of them," she assured him with a smack of her gum and a flirty wink.

"Eh? When did they get higher than me?" Danny sputtered. That somehow seemed worse, especially since Rex didn't compete and Tai's main focus was Kendo.

"We were tested last June," Rex answered from beside them. The gi he wore was black with the Watanabe dragon seal emblazoned on the breast in red. Tai was nearby talking with an old Japanese man dressed in a loud Hawaiian shirt, loud Bermuda shorts, white socks nearly to his knees and tan sandals. He wore the same uniform. "Besides, I'm tired of the disrespect just because I don't have a karate trophy," he said with a grin.

Danny snorted. "You still ain't gettin' one. My moneys on Tai," he said.

"I'll take that bet. How much," Chloe said. She gave Rex a wink. She had to stand up for her partner after all.

"Twenty," Danny said and held out his hand.

"It's on like Donkey Kong, bro," she said and shook his hand firmly.

"Why you guys really competing?" Danny asked.

"Grandpa asked us to," Rex answered. He nodded toward a Japanese man of a similar age to Grandpa but he wore a crisp suit. "Apparently Sensei Fukinawa there and Grandpa have history. From what I understand, back when they all came to America, he and Grandpa's brother were friends. They had a falling out when Fukinawa hit on Grandpa's lady. In a slightly forceful way. Grandpa beat the crap out of him. All before they got off the boat. Fukinawa vowed vengeance and settled in Stone Canyon. Grandpa settled here and didn't give him a second thought."

"What's the moral of the story?" Wood asked. He, Manny, Billie and Nathan had come to sign-in as well when Adam and Manny arrived. They'd wondered over when they saw Rex was competing.

"Well, Grandpa may have put Fukinawa out of his mind, but the other man never forgot. He'd trained his kids and now his grandkids. He's been wheedling Grandpa for years about Fukinawa Karate being stronger than Watanabe Karate. Basically talking smack because his grandson, er that charming one there," he nodded toward a nerdy boy in a white gi attempting to pop one of several pimples spread across his cheeks, "has been winning several national comps the past few years. This year he issued a formal challenge. Fukinawa Karate," he nodded again toward the pimply kid, who appeared to have several team mates, "versus Watanabe Karate. Which where we come. Our objective: make Fukinawa wish he'd took his licks like a man and never challenged the Watanabe again," he explained.

"You really saying that pizza face is really the same degree as you guys?" Chloe asked.

"Yep. You guys will be facing some of the others. I know you're all wearing the Scott logo but-"

"'Ey, no worries here. We'll make them wish they'd stayed home in Stone Canyon," Danny said. Chloe nodded.

"We'll do our best!" Wood vowed.

"We sure will. I know one of those girls. She thought she was hot stuff and got all up my business in a cheer comp last month. We shut down her team then, we'll do again," Manny declared and straightened her yellow belt, the same as her perceived rival.

Nathan and Billie looked uneasy but Nath chuckled. "Did anyone hear the cat growling?" he asked.

Billie rolled her eyes. Manny laughed. "Sure did," she agreed.

Tai finally finished talking with Grandpa and walked over to them. "I see Rex has been spreading tales," he said. Rex grinned and gave a shrug. "I know this probably goes without saying but," he took a deep breath, "No levitating, no leaping, no turning invisible, no super speed, no forcefields, no densing, no super strength and no..." he looked at Rex perplexed. Though Beta Z and Billy had been testing the limits of their genetic mutations, it still surprised him that Rex didn't have one.

Rex chuckled. "No blinding smiles," he finished. He was slightly confused as to why he didn't have an ability associated with his Power Coin like everyone else.

"Right," Tai agreed.

"The Fukinawa Dojo is not to be taken lightly," Adam said as he joined them. He'd heard part of the tale, but an official had taken his attention a way to ask about Jason, who was supposed to give a demonstration at the start of the tournament. All eyes turned to him.

"That's right. You're originally from Stone Canyon. You've faced them before?" Tai asked.

Adam nodded. "Rocky, Aisha and I often butted heads against Yousuke Fukinawa and his team mates. That's Fukinawa-sensei's eldest grandson," he explained. "It is perhaps a good thing he did not know I was teaching here. He may not have resisted coming. I'm surprised he didn't," he admitted. "Don't worry so much on beating Fukinawa. Concentrate on doing the best you can," he encouraged his novices.

An official announced that the opening ceremony will begin soon and that spectators and competitors are to take their seats.

"That's you, rookies," Jason said, coming over. He'd finally made it. Though his students and Adam wore white, he wore red with his red and gold belt on display. Though he hadn't trained Chloe and Danny, when they'd returned to Angel Grove, they signed up at his Dojo before they even knew the true role he'd play in their lives. They'd been sensei-less for a couple of years now, since their old teacher retired to Florida. The group of Scott competitors and the two Watanabe competitors took their seats, A small but loud cheer went up from the spectators for them. Every Ranger that wasn't competing or working was there, even a few retired Rangers. They could also see Beta Z in the crowd.

"Yeah, that's not helpful at all," Billie said, feeling sick.

"Danny's right. It'll be OK, Glitch," Nathan assured her and put a hand on her arm, giving it a small squeeze. She managed a small smile.

The official announced Jason Lee Scott and the opening ceremonies began.

-x-

Grifforzer and Lammy were met with the open arms of their mother. Then she crushed them in a maternal hug. She didn't care that they'd traveled around dimensions for what amounted to fifteen years to them and they arrived home only a few weeks after they disappeared thanks to an inter-dimensional anchor that someone had affixed to the original portal. She was just happy to have her babies home.

Goldarr, too, was pleased with how they'd turned out. He enjoyed hearing about the way they had earned a living, bounty hunting inter-dimensional criminals all while following the faint traces of the anchor. Widow was impressed with Lammy's use of magic at such a young age. Lammy didn't explain to them that though being sucked into the vortex was an accident, she'd created it on purpose. It suited her to allow everyone to believe that it was all unintentional and she was just randomly reading spells.

After a meal with the family, they'd been shown to rooms they could use.

Zita was feeling very strange. She retired to her room after giving Roki a handful of Tenga pods.

Griff grew bored rather quickly and wondered who around there could give him a decent spar. Lammy was exploring and found the lab. "They still you, I see," she commented when she saw Winter chained up sitting on the floor and dozing. He snapped to attention when he heard her voice. He blinked several times, wondering if he was hallucinating.

Armor clinking slightly as she moved, Lammy went to Widow's work station and checked out her notes. She turned to see him watching her. "Cat got your tongue?" she asked.

"Hard to speak," he said slowly. His skin spasmed again. Lammy watched the exoskeleton ripple over his face. His hair was too long and he was in serious need of a shave. "Who you?" he asked.

She squatted down to be more on his level. "Don't recognize me? Well, true I was a lot smaller then," she said and gave a slight smile. "I remember you as being a lot bigger," she added.

He stared at her for a moment, then remembered the tousle headed blond toddler and her pesky dark haired brother. "Lammy," he said.

"Hmm, I wonder if Widow realizes how much you absorb even in your gorilla-like Kill-Tarantules state," she said.

"What you want?" he asked. "Want a turn?" he asked and looked at where a syringe filled with the green liquid awaited Widow's whim.

Followed followed his gaze. She gave a shudder. "Not me. I abhor needles," she said. She heard footsteps approaching.

Winter heard them too. He knew by the sound of the gaits that it was Roki and Widow. Fear curled his gut. They were finally coming for him. "Last time," he said. Widow hadn't made it a secret that this was probably the last treatment he would survive.

Lammy glanced at him. "I know. Good bye, Green Ranger," she said and left the lab before Widow and Roki arrived.

"This is your last chance, Green Ranger. I've decided to double the dose in hopes that you'll finally defeat Tarantules. If not, well, one less Ranger to worry about," she said and approached him with the syringe.

Winter didn't bother to respond as she doped him. He gave a painful spasm as he lost himself.

Roki watched her. He turned when Griff approached. "Hey, can I play with that?" he asked, pointing toward what used to be Winter.

Roki considered it. "Fine, but don't tire him out. He has a purpose," he agreed. He made his Red Orb topped staff appear. He tapped it on the floor. Both Griff and the Green Ranger appeared in the Dark Dimension.

Roki was torn between watching and seeing about Finster's progress with the new monster. "What are the Power Rangers doing?" he asked Widow.

"Let us see," she said and drew a circle with her finger in the air. "I spy with my little eye, Power Rangers," she intoned. The portal rippled to reveal the Karate Tournament. They watched in great amusement as Billie lost her first match. "Unfortunately, she did rather a lot better than I would have thought," Widow said thoughtfully and waved the portal away.

Roki nodded. "I'd better go yell at Finster to hurry up," he said and left the lab. Widow tapped her lip. She left to check on Zita only to be met with an ardent command to leave her be.

-x-

The Green Ranger and Griff sparred while Lammy watched. She shook her head. "True he has the strength of a Rachnaemance and Wolzyrd but he's not very bright right now," she said.

"Easy for you to say," Griff grunted as he rubbed his jaw where the Green Ranger landed a blow.

Lammy shook her head. "It's true. Tarantules probably holds back for fear of harming his friend. Widow is doubtlessly banking on this, but perhaps you should give him a dose of what he would truly be dealing with should Tarantules choose to show his true strength," she prompted.

The Green Ranger paused and looked at her. He didn't really have but a vague idea what Widow and Taran were. He assumed something like a combination of Scorpina and Goldarr, strange as it may seem.

Griff grinned. He began to grow and change shape. He grew extra appendages, an exoskeleton, monstrous features. He looked a lot like an enormous black scorpion with a humanoid torso sticking out of it with something resembling a face with pincers. He also half feathery black wings and golden armor around the chest area and a helmet.

"Well?" Lammy prompted. The Green Ranger charged but quickly had to avoid a whipping scorpion tail.

"Enough!" Widow barked. "I said not to tire him out," she scolded her little brother. Griff shifted shapes again but pouted. It was just getting fun. "It'll be a cold day in hell before Tarantules revealed his monster form to his human friends," she said with a smirk. "Go rest," she told the Green Ranger and snapped her fingers. He disappeared. Widow looked at her siblings and smiled. "It is nice to have a brother who embraces his legacy, however," she said and disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

Lammy sighed. "You hear that?" she asked.

Griff shrugged. "I don't mind sticking around til I wear out my welcome. Are you sure about this?" he asked.

Lammy nodded. "I'm very close. I don't care about Widow and her schemes. They're in my way right now," she said. "Let's go get lunch," she said and disappeared in a golden puff of smoke. Griff did not consider himself a magic user, but that was one trick he did utilize and did so now, following his sister to find food.

-x-

Though Billie lost her match, she thought she did rather well and congratulated herself by going to the Juice Bar to get an extra large iced coffee. She rejoined the others to watch the remainder of the match. Nathan did well, winning his match. So did Wood. There weren't very man white and yellow belt matches in the competition. Most of teenagers here were green and above. She pulled a PDA from the bag she had with her.

"At least pretend to be interested," Nath said, jostling her arm.

"I'm not turning into Hilary Swank over here. I'm doing this one reason only. To help the team, specifically my partner," she said.

Nathan huffed and bit the inside of his lip.

Manny ended up being the first to face a Fukinawa. She'd sweep-kicked the Skeleton Ranger when she was out of practice. Some stuck-up little cheerleader wannabe was no contest.

Tai felt his wrists buzz. He excused himself and walked off alone. He twisted his wrists and made his cuffs appear. "Tai here. Go," he said.

"A monster and Putties have appeared in downtown Angel Grove. A large clutch of Tenga Warriors are joining them," Beez's voice said.

Tai hissed. "All right, Buzz Lani, Rex, Billie, Manny, Tori, Autumn, Taran and Sora. No sign of Winter?" he asked.

"Negative. Ay yi yi. I'm afraid he'll just show up when Taran does. What about Rei?" she asked.

"Where Sora goes, Rei goes," Tai said drily. Now he could hear the monster alert going off in the city. He watched the chosen Rangers begin slinking off. His and Rex's matches would be two of last ones for the day. He debated the merits of going as well, but he trusted Rex and Lani to handle things. "Let me know if things get out of hand," he added.

"Will do," Beez assured him.

He made his cuffs disappear and he rejoined his group. Grandpa looked at him. "iFukinawa-san is not more important than saving the world,/i" he said. Though he didn't often mention it, Grandpa was well aware of the Ranger goings-on with his grandson. Akira Watanabe had crafted Power Ranger blades for many years now, a fact that Tai only just discovered.

"iIt's less Fukinawa-san and more not drawing attention to everyone leaving at once during a monster crisis/i," Tai explained.

Grandpa nodded. "iMy grandson has grown wise/i," he remarked.

-x-

Buggle-Boo was a bug-like monster made to Roki's specifications. No more silly monsters from Finster's television rotted mind. She has a specific purpose. She was queen bug. She was to lay eggs on humans. These eggs would then drain the humans of their life-forces and hatch into more bug-like warriors for his army. Her thorax glowed and from between her mandible, she'd spit her eggs at unsuspecting people. They were maybe the size of a baseball, but once attached, a web-like cocoon would form around the egg and tendrils would wrap around their victims, leaching their life force.

The humans instinctively tried to run from this process. If it weren't for th Putty Patrol holding then steady, she may have lost some of her babies. She couldn't handle that. She looked around her at all her eggs feeding off people and cooed. "Rock-a-by babies," she trilled. "More humans for my babies!" she shouted at the Putties. "Don't eat my babies!" she said shrilly at a Tenga Warrior who was trying to do just that.

The Tengas squawked at her in agitation. "I said no!" she said and shot a molten gob of something disgusting at one of them. It stuck and the Tenga burst into flames. The other little clutch huddled together and squawked at her fearfully.

The Putties rounded up a few more victims for her, so she forgot the Tengas temporarily. Her thorax began to glow. She started spitting the eggs out but they never made it to their intended victims. They were blasted out the sky by multicolored blaster shots. She turned to see seven Power Rangers holding Power Blasters. "You killed my babies!" she shouted. "Putties attack!"

"Billie, analyze those things attached to the people, see if thy can be safely removed," femme Red told her. She holstered her Blaster and summoned her weapon. "Power Sword!"

"Right," femme Blue agreed. She took cover and made her holographic computer appear and began to analyze the egg sacks attached to the hapless victims.

"Do your little trick, cover her, cover us and cover Taran in case Win shows up," male Black told Silver. He holstered his Blaster and summoned his weapon. "Power Scythe!"

"Right," Silver agreed and split himself into three. It was easier now than it had been the first time but he could only multiply himself twice. Billy was working on figuring out why. One of him went to cover Blue as she analyzed the eggs. He kept his Blaster handy and blasted any Putty that got too close since only one of him at a time could wield the CeratoSword.

Pink and Yellow holstered their Blasters and summoned their weapons.

"Power Fans!"

"Power Grips!"

Pink whirled, spun, kicked, and occasionally her helmet front would pop open so she could knock back a Putty with her shriek before kicking it firmly in the Z. Yellow zoomed through, taking off chunks of clay-like hide before returning with a solid blow to the Z.

Green and Gold holstered their Blasters and summoned their weapons.

"Power Staff!"

"StegoMace!"

"CeratoSword!" One of he Silvers summoned his weapon and jumped into the clutch of Tenga Warriors. He was frankly getting sick of dealing with them.

"Head's up. Nathan's on his way," Tai informed them mere moments before the male Pink Ranger arrived. He was just in tiger kick a Putty trying to sneak up on his partner.

"Ugh, stupid things. Thanks for having me back," she said.

"Any time," he assured her. "Power Bow!" he jumped, levitated and began laying down cover fire.

"Watch out!" Rei's warning was unnecessary as Gold ducked, making the male Green Ranger soar over his head rather than landing the kick to it. He swung around, his hands morphing into long glove covered claws. He rushed forward, slashing at the Gold Ranger.

"This is so bad," Rei murmured. She'd only just managed to get away from the Youth Center. When they saw her, the Tenga Warriors converged. "Drat!" she summoned a staff and attempted to defend herself. "Try to subdue him!" she called to Gold.

"I'll give it my best shot," he muttered. He allowed his own hands to grow into the claws. "Old man Jenkins' grouchy old bull was tearing up my Pa's cornfield one day. Let me show you how I handled that," he said and let his StegoMace disappear. He jumped at Green. The two of hem grappled. Even he could tell that the other man was juiced more than usual.

Annoyed by everything, Buggle-Boo attempted to spit eggs at the Rangers. One almost connected to the femme Yellow but her partner appeared just in time to blast it.

"Ew, that would have been so gross," she complained.

"The rest of us are on our way. Officials are calling a recess due to the battle," Tai said.

"We could use the help," femme Red said and decided it was time to distract the monster. She ran forward and swung her sword. Buggle-Boo block with one of her blade-like arms.

"You don't understand a mother's love for her children. You weren't hugged enough as a child," Buggle-Boo spat.

"I was hugged plenty," she responded and swung again. The monster blocked. They exchanged a volley of blows and blocks.

"Need help?" the male Red and the rest of the Rangers arrived.

"Thanks," she said. He nodded and drew his Sword and went after the monster. She proved to a formidable opponent.

"I got it! The eggs are all connected to her. If we get her, they'll die," femme Blue suddenly announced.

Buggle-Boo suddenly shot molten snot globs at the Red Rangers, knocking them back with explosive force. Other teams ran up to engage the monster but were met with similar fates.

"Easier said than done, apparently," male Blue remarked. He sweep kicked a Putty and jabbed his Power Lance into it's Z.

Female Black clobbered a Tenga Warrior that got a little too close to her with the Power Axe. "Ugh, they're so nasty," she grumbled. She shrieked when two more grabbed her. She made herself to heavy for them. Her partner ran up and quickly used his blade to make feathers fly.

Gold and male Green were still grappling.

Two newcomers were watching the fight. Griff glanced at his sister. "Are you absolutely sure?" he asked.

"I need him to have his magic. If saving the Green Ranger is a side-effect, so be it," she said. She made a piece of parchment appear in her hands. She'd researched this spell for years and wrote it out in painstaking detail.

Griff snorted. "Right. Just a side-effect, huh?" he asked.

She smacked him. "Be quiet, I'm concentrating," she said. Suddenly the paper burst into flames and was a pile of ashes in moments. She raised her hands and blew the ashes toward the Gold and Green Ranger fight.

Gold had finally got a upper hand on Green, flipping him over and pinning him. He raised a hand to hopefully knock him out but his world suddenly went sideways and the spell Rei had been trying to teach him flared to life in his hand. Without hesitated he smashed the white energy into the Green Ranger's chest.

The resulting shock-wave of force meets force knocked everyone off their feet, friend and enemy alike, except the twins, who were far enough away. There was silence until Winter's morph failed and he began gasping for breath, his skin crawling with exoskeleton patches. Rei regained her feet and ran over to them. "We have to get him to the Medi-lab, now!" she said. Gold nodded and teleported the three of them.

The female Green watched them go, but she knew they needed her help here. She saw the the duo nearby. They gave her sardonic waves before disappearing.

"Now! While she's down!" the male Red said as he got to his feet. "Mega Power Cannon!" Six Rangers came in close. They combined their weapons, all of them, to form a rather large, multi-barreled cannon.

The male Red Ranger aimed the Cannon. "Fire!" the male Red pulled the trigger. Six points of energy swirled into the monster and exploded through her. The monster exploded.

Egg sacks began to shrivel up and fall off as people began waking up.

-x-

In the Medi-lab Rei was bossing Taran around like a general. "We have to pull the toxins out. If we can stabilize the mutation here and now, he'll make it," she said. "Hold your hands over his chest," she said. Following her lead, he did just that. She put her hands on top of his. She linked their magical energy. Wisps of dark, dense black energy began to seep from his very being and congeal into an oily ball of magic. Win stopped gasping and shaking after a while and fell unconscious.

Kat and Billy were nearby. Both were trained in medicine, they were monitoring Win's vitals. Billy hissed. "A lot of damage has been done to his internal organs, not to mention the changes in his DNA," he said.

"The changes to his DNA is what's going to keep him alive," Taran said, his voice strained as he continued to pull Widow's magic out of his comrade. Finally, Winter's vitals stabilized. Floating above him was a basketball sized sphere of black magic. "Now what do we do with that?" he asked.

"Neutralize and destroy," Rei answered. "Direct your energy at it," she instructed. Taran nodded and did just that. In time the oily ball began to shrink, turn gray until finally it popped out of existence. The two of them staggered back, breathing heavily.

"He's going to be OK," Kat said as she studied the readouts they were getting now. "But you too look exhausted. Both of you, into beds. Now," she ordered. When they tried to protest, she overrode them. Finally they relented.

-x-

Buggle-Boo came back together and grew enormous. "I will destroy everything like you destroyed my babies!" she crowed. She began spitting globs of molten spit that destroyed anything they landed on.

"I think I'm too nauseated to drive the Zord," female Black said, feeling queasy at the disgusting monster.

"Don't worry. I got this. We ready, fearless leader?" male Black called.

"More than," male Red agreed. "TyrannoZord!"

"MastoZord!"

"TriceraZord!"

"PteroZord!"

"SaberZord!"

Silver had recombined. "I have this. Go," he told female Green. She gave him a grateful nod and teleported to the Command Center to check on her brother. "CeratoZord!"

The Zords began appearing from various hidden placed around the city. They were bulky yet eerily realistic. The Zords teleported their chosen pilots into their cockpits. The male Red, female Blue (much to her surprise), male Black, male Pink, and female Yellow.

The silver CeratoZord appeared, a small armed dino with a strong tail. Silver was teleported to a cockpit.

"Activating Megazord Configuration," he said and pressed the red button. The Zords began assembling together. The SaberZord and the MastoZord formed legs and feet. The TyrannoZord formed a torso while the PteroZord and TriceraZord formed arms. A helmeted head turned out of the TyrannoZord. The CeratoZord broke apart to form armor, a helmet and the tail compressed, flattening into a giant version of the CeratoSword. The pilots appeared in the shared cockpit. "Legendary CeratoMegazord!"

"Let's put this mama bug out of her misery," Yellow said. They were knocked back and their consoles sparked when the bug hocked a molten spit-wad at them.

Blue was using the internal computer to analyze the giant mother bugger. "We have to get her in the abdomen," she said as they were rock again. Every time they swung the CeratoSword, the big bug would use her arms to block and counter-attack. She grimaced and took control of her arm. The TriceraZord's three horns suddenly stood and with a short jab, they sunk into the abdomen of the bug. Her console nearly shorted out as black molten gunk covered the arm eroding it slightly. The Megazord stumbled back.

"Ohh, girl, Holly's gonna kill you," Yellow said.

Red gave a grim smile under his helmet. "It's the opening we needed though."

Silver nodded. "CeratoSword Quicksilver Slash!" The Megazord powered forward and slashed th with the CeratoSword several times then jumped aside. There was a pause, then all the slash marks riddling Buggle-Boo began to glow as she slowly slid apart before exploding.

"The Putties and Tenga are cleared out," Pink said, looking below them.

"And we have a tournament to get back to," Red acknowledged.

-x-

bPalace on the Moon/b

Widow seethed. "How did it happen?" she demanded, her voice echoing through the halls. "How did he break the spell binding his magic? Grandmother bound his magic herself!" she ranted. Her grandmother Arachnea was one of the most powerful sorceresses in all existence.

Roki watched her rant. He was deeply troubled but he didn't understand why she was so upset. She turned toward him. "You don't understand, do you?" she asked.

"Forgive my ignorance, my love," he said.

"He has the magic powers of my family but he is good. Do you know what kind of long reaching consequences that could have? The last sorcerer with that kind of good magic spent thousands of years in a tube and when his power was released, turned half the galaxy's best do-badders into do-gooders including your mother," she hissed.

Roki felt ill. "Oh," he said. "But if your grandmother cast the spell, then how could have broken it?" he asked.

"He couldn't. Not alone and not even with that person's help." Widow brooded. She stormed off to find Lammy and Grifforzer eating again. They looked up when she stormed in. "What did you do?" she demanded of them.

They looked at her blankly. "Do?" they asked.

"Don't be cute with me. You two arrive on he same day as Tarantules' magical binds are undone. Do you take me for a fool?" she demanded.

"You are anything but a fool, Widow," Lammy assured her. "Judge me. Do I have the power to undo one of grandmother's spells?" she asked.

Widow narrowed her eyes. It was true. She did not sense that Lammy had that kind of power. Griff had even less. She turned on her heels and left them. She'd get to the bottom of this somehow.

Lammy watched her go and popped a piece of meat into her mouth.

"So how did you do it?" Griff asked.

"I don't have the power to undo grandmother's spells but I could poke a hole in it long enough for Tarantules' own power to do it," she answered and stood. She stretched. "I'm turning in. It's been a long day," she said and walked off.

Griff grunted. He finished his meal and retired as well. He was awakened some hours later by someone entering his room uninvited. "Zita?" he asked.

His question was met with a giggle. "Shh. Not quite and we don't want to wake her either. She is not going to pleased to see me, I can tell you that," said the wicked little voice.

He was not awake enough for this. "Then who are you? What do you want?"

The girl, who looked an awful lot like Zita to him, except her hair was shorter, moved toward him. "My name is Moriko but you can call me whatever you want. I need your help. You can't let her destroy me when she discovers me," she said. There was apprehension in her face but no real fear.

"And, what do I get in return for my protection?" he asked, raising a brow.

Moriko grinned now and leaned so close to him their lips nearly touched. "Whatever you want."

-x-

For the next two days the Karate tournament went on. In the end, Ringo Fukinawa was defeated by Rex rather than Tai because of how the tournament matches were laid out. Rex also walked away from the Tournament with his first karate trophy. First place in his class. The match against Tai was so close, during the final round when they knocked each other out of bounds, the judges declared Rex a winner because his feet connected half a second before Tai's.

He put in the Command Center and pointed at it. "No more guff about me not competing."

Once Winter had stabilized, they moved him to Angel Grove General so that his family could visit him. Th official story was he was on his way home when he was caught in an accident caused by the latest monster attack. He was still unconscious but no one expected him to bounce back too quickly.

Autumn filled Taran and Rei in about the golden garbed figures she saw. It was perplexing but perhaps not their biggest worry. When she wasn't rushed trying to save Winter's life, Rei figured out that there had been a binding spell on Taran.

"I should have realized sooner. There was no way they wanted you running around with access to your magic after you were caught in the Z-wave," she said, shaking her head at herself.

Taran wasn't sure about this whole magic business but if it helped then it helped.

They could use all the help they could get because Widow was sure to be furious now.

-xEnd Chapter 10x-


	11. Brighter than the Sun

x-Power Rangers Alpha : Chapter 11 : Brighter than the Sun-x

Winter had awakened at the hospital to find a nurse with a blond bob hovering over him. He'd later learned it was Beta Z making sure none of the staff at AG General discovered his new peculiarities. He'd had a precession of visitors from family to friends. He felt a twinge of guilt when he saw Fox's arm, but Autumn literally smacked some sense into him. He didn't think people where supposed to abuse hospital patients.

He was still having trouble speaking but Taran assured him it was temporary, just part of all the damage Widow had done to his insides. Other things she did to his insides are what will actually keep him alive and heal him. It'd just take time. He was already noticing some of it. At random moments his hearing would make even a fly buzzing around near deafening. When Beez would draw his blood, the small puncture would heal nearly instantly. So he was getting a taste of what it was like to be Taran.

He didn't like it.

He was awakened from a doze by the sound of a heartbeat. It wasn't Beez. Though she surprisingly had a heartbeat, there was a difference in the way it sounded from a normal heartbeat. This one reminded him of Taran, which again was slightly different than a human's. He cracked his eyes, expected to be blinded by the lighting but the lights were off and the blinds were closed. Sitting in a chair beside his bed was someone definitely not Taran.

Lammy lounged wearing purple cowboy boots with yellow, orange and turquoise stitching over stone-washed jeans and a tan leather vest for a top. Her hair hung loose and free. "What doin' here?" he asked and cleared his throat. It was dry and he reached for a glass of water.

She sat up and handed it to him. "Nothing bad. In fact I'm helping," she answered. He gave her a skeptical expression. "It's true. Look, I'll prove it," she said. She reached over and pulled a coin from behind his ear, making him jump slightly. His eyes widened when he saw the coin. "It's authentic. We took it off an arms dealer we tracked a year or so ago. I've done a few tests on it. It's Earth origin. I bet if you ask that spiffy little computer girl of yours, she'll confirm," she explained and handed him the coin.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what, darlin'? I know Widow did a number on your insides but you can be more specific than that," she said, imitating Taran's Kansas twang perfectly.

"Why help?" Winter reiterated. He wasn't sure what to think of her, but she sure was fascinating.

She shrugged. "Not out of the goodness of my heart, I assure you. My plans and Widow's plans don't quite line up. Widow wants Taran erased from existence and I need his help. Earning a few brownie points can't be amiss, especially for what I have planned next. He's going to owe me big when the time comes for me collect. Don't frown. I'm not into iWorld Domination/i," she said, deepening her voice in a mocking way for the last two words.

She sniffed when he still looked skeptical. "Think what you will, but he'll repay his debts," she looked toward the door and quickly changed shapes into a small gold scorpion that scuttled under his bed.

Autumn and Taran walked into the room carrying bags of food. It had been hard for him to tell Autumn that what she had been bringing him wasn't enough. Taran had sheepishly confirmed that he ate a lot more food than he let most people see. Autumn had rolled her eyes and muttered something unflattering about men under her breath.

"You look chipper," Autumn said as she began to unpack the food. Taran, however, was suddenly on high alert. They weren't alone. He gave Win a questioning look.

Win grinned and pointed under his bed. Taran raised a brow. He took Win's now empty water glass and lowered himself to the floor. "What on Earth?" Autumn asked, noticing his activity.

Taran came back up with a small scorpion trapped between the glass and his hand. "Not quite Earth," he said. Autumn squeaked when the scorpion turned into a tiny blond woman.

Lammy rapped on the glass. "Let me out of here," she said and gave the glass a kick. She turned toward Winter. "You wienie. You told him where I was, didn't you?" she demanded. She turned her back to both men, crossed her arms over her chest and huffed peevishly.

"Now what is she doing here?" Taran asked Winter.

"Helping," Winter said and held up the Power Coin. Autumn gasped again and went to her brother. She took the Coin.

"See, I came in peace. You have no right to-agh!" while she was talking, Taran tipped her out of the glass. She landed full-sized on the floor. "Ouch. I thought you were the good one. That hurt," she grumbled and got to her feet. "What are you grinning about? I won't forget this," she said to Winter. She disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Was that a good idea? Letting her go I mean?" Autumn asked, turning the Coin around in her hand a few times.

"Wants to help. Needs Taran's help. Helped me," Winter answered. "Says she help again. Big," he added, wondering what she meant by that.

"Help big? What does that mean?" Autumn wondered out loud.

"I don't know but I think it's best not to underestimate her. I don't think whatever it is could be bad for us, though. Here, I'll take that to Beez at the Command Center. You stay and feed your brother," Taran said and took the Coin from her. Autumn nodded. Taran teleported. Winter ate his meal feeling better than he had in quite some time.

-x-

**Palace on the Moon**

Roki awakened to the sound of women shrieking. He stood and dressed himself. Widow was behind him. "Is that your sister?" she asked. They heard another scream and what sounded like an energy explosion. They hurried to the main hall where they found Zita preparing another blast. Griff stood in front of a woman with short hair. His armor was smoking an he had his mace out.

"Out of my way!" Zita ordered him. "I'm going to stop this nuisance now!"

Griff shook his head. "Moriko is no threat to you," he said.

Roki rubbed his forehead. "What is going on?" he demanded of his sister.

Moriko spotted Roki and brightened. "Don't let her kill me, okay? I'm not Good. I swear," she pleaded. It was true. She wasn't Good. She wasn't exactly Evil either but she wasn't going to go into that just then.

"Then what are you? And for that matter, what is Rei?" Widow asked and walked over to Griff. She made him lower his mace. "No one's going to kill her," she assured him.

"I think we're triplets. Something happened when we were children and we weren't anymore," Moriko answered and stepped from around Griff, confident now that she wasn't going to have to battle Zita. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek as a thank you.

"I don't remember having any other sisters," Roki said, narrowing his eyes.

Moriko shook her head. "And Zita never remembered being a triplet. Obviously some powerful magic was in use. What does it all mean? Beats me," she said, lying about the last part easily. It wasn't time for Roki to know and Zita was so not ready to hear it all. While Griff was keeping her presence quiet, she'd sought out Rei. She, at least, knew what was happening and she understood that Zita needed her near until it was time.

"Obviously," Widow murmured thoughtfully. "Zita, dear, put away that energy ball. I believe that she isn't Good," she said.

Zita closed her hand and the energy disbursed. "We'll see about that," she said.

"Maybe she could prove herself," Lammy suggested. She'd been watching the show since she heard the commotion. She didn't know the significance of the triplets but she was willing to bet it was something big if someone had tried to merge them into one being. She watched her brother's protective stance and almost smirked. She even had feeling she knew the thing that broke the spell.

This was all the better for her. If Moriko could distract Widow, Roki and Zita, no one would be paying attention to her.

Moriko brightened. "Yes! I'll make a monster and devise a plan for the Power Rangers. In fact," she said and tapped her lip, "it might be time to use that shiny red jewel of yours," she told Roki.

Roki stiffened. "My Red Orb?" he demanded.

"Well, isn't it perfect? I'll make a skeletal monstrosity and we can infuse it with the power of the Red Orb, which is Tarantules' power," she said and tried not to smirk when she saw the gleam in Widow's eye. This was definitely happening.

"That's actually quite ingenious," Widow said thoughtfully.

"Yes, indeed it is," Lammy agreed. She swallowed. It might be a little too ingenious.

She glanced at her twin. Griff didn't say much but he raised his brow at her. She smiled. She didn't fill him in on her plan. He understood it was for his own protection but didn't like the thought of her going on a dangerous solo mission. He knew what she was thinking, though. They were going to have to say good-bye soon.

"Then I'll go get started with Finster. Zita, would you like to join me?" she asked.

Zita eyed her with a tight expression. "I suppose I can always keep an eye on you," she said. The two of them walked off in wary silence with Griff following close behind Moriko.

Widow watched them go then glanced at Lammy. Her little sister gave her a smile and walked off to the library. That girl was forever reading books.

Roki sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'm getting a headache," he said. Widow reached up and rubbed his temples. He smiled blissfully. "Do I really need to give up my Orb?" he asked.

"Only if you wish it," she said. "But it would be a powerful tool against the Rangers," she said.

Roki sighed and leaned down to kiss her. "Then we have some preparations to make. To the lab," he said. He swept her off with him.

-x-

Nathan and Tori were having a pink day. They'd gone shopping. They were giggling together about seeing Adam and Trini having a picnic in the park as they walked through with their shopping bags. "They're so cute," Tori commented as they made their way to the Youth Center.

They were caught off guard by a smartly dressed black woman with caramel curls. She nearly ambushed them."Hi, Aisha Campbell with the _Angel's Herald_. Can I get a couple of questions from the newest Pink Rangers?" she asked.

Nathan and Tori blinked.

Aisha couldn't help but giggle at their expressions. "Oh, come on. I won't use any names. I'm a reporter and my sources are protected by law," she promised.

Tori shook her head. "She's one of us," she told Nathan, who still looked slightly panicked.

Nath sighed in relief. "Oh. Er..no comment," he said.

"I was afraid of that," Aisha said and grinned. She'd already checked in with Billy. He'd warned her that it probably wasn't a good idea to try and get quotes from the new Rangers but she'd decided to give it her best shot. "Well, let's go in. My treat for the ambush," she said. "I was actually looking for my two," she said. Aisha Campbell, formerly Yellow Smilodon Ranger, Yellow Zeo Ranger and Yellow Turbo Ranger, was excited to meet Wood and Manny.

"Your two?" Nathan asked. So he wasn't up on his Ranger history.

"She means Wood and Manny," Tori explained.

"Oh, well, I'm meeting Wood here," Nath said helpfully. "Don't know about Manny, though," he added apologetically.

Aisha gave him a smile and the trio went inside. They lead her to a booth where Wood sat with Danny and Billie. Wood beamed when he saw Aisha and got to his feet. "Oh, sweet. You're Aisha Campbell," he said. "I'm Wood Johnson," he said excitedly and took her hand.

Aisha laughed. "It's great to meet you. I don't supposed you'd agree to answer a few questions as a confidential source?" she asked.

"I don't know," Wood said, giving it some serious thought.

"She's pullin' ya leg," Danny said. Billie snorted.

Tori sighed. She left the little group and sat down next to Chloe. Her friend grinned, "What's wrong? Put out because Wood didn't see you through the glow of yellow?" she asked.

"Shut up," Tori said.

Chloe snickered, knowing she hit the nail on the head just then. "Look. Win's back," she said and pointed to where he was taking orders at the counter and relaying them to someone else. He'd occasionally rub his forehead but otherwise he was quiet. Tori brightened considerably and a new smile formed on her face. That was better news than a brief spurt of petty jealousy.

-x-

Taran had quite a few things on his mind, the least of which was not his Reavers. He rubbed his neck. He was definitely going to have to get off Tori and Dawn Feather's couch soon. He didn't think his neck was going to be able to take much more. He headed through the hotel hall toward the Reavers' suite. He idly heard the phone ringing. He heard someone pick it up then an uproar started that quickened his pace.

As he entered the suite, jubilation hit him full force. "What the heck is goin' on?" he demanded.

Fey was holding the phone. "It's Teague! Teague! Taran's here!" she said and handed him the phone as she bounced around reminding him oddly of Tori. Taran rather suspected that for all Fey's love voo-doo, she had a major crush on their Commander Memphis Teague.

"Teague?" he asked, putting the receiver to his ear and preemptively turning his hearing down.

A big black man even larger than Shaquil O'Neal, Teague had a voice hat matched. "Tar'n? That yo boi?" he asked, his blaring voice thick with southern Louisiana.

"It's me. I'm not the one that got blown up in the ship and has been missing for three months," he said in a scolding tone.

"Don' yo go and patronize me, boi. I ain't been able to speak to nobody. I been down here on my gran-mammy's land recov'in' from being blowed straight to Ol' Scratch hisself. When I was well 'enough, I mang'ed to get holt of Casey and find yaw. Now, what yaw's been doin'. Wha' happened?" he demanded. Teague's grandmother, it was rumored, was known as Queen Marie, a famous voo-doo priestess. No one who'd ever met Teague doubted that. She owned a patch of swampland in Louisiana.

Taran rubbed his ear before explaining about Widow. All eyes were on him as he spoke to Memphis. Finally, after a few deafening explosions from the man, Memphis told him the good news. "The Command Ship has been rebuilt. Now alls yaw gotta do is find Solaria and free her and we back in b'ness," he pointed out.

"We're doing the best we can, but Teague, Tori and I won't be coming back. We're Power Rangers now and we're needed here," he said. There was a loud silence.

"Undastood, boi, undastood," Teague said and hung up on him. Teague wasn't one for inane pleasantries. Taran hung up the phone. He looked at the Reavers. "You get that?" he asked, knowing Teague's voice could be heard as if he were in the room. They nodded.

"But Taran," Hayden said hesitantly, "how are we going to free Solaria? We don't even know what Widow's done with her," he pointed out.

Taran nodded. He was quiet a moment. "I think I know, but I ain't sure yet," he said. He changed the subject back to the good news, that they had a place to go and that Memphis Teague was still alive.

-x-

Beta Z and Billy were studying the Power Coin they'd been given by Taran's baby sister. Tai wandered over to them. "Well, what's the verdict?" he asked.

"It is indeed one of the stolen coins my father and Zordon created. It is the Velociraptor Coin," she answered.

"Well, what do we do with it now? Find someone to use it?" Tai asked.

"I don't think so. I think, like the Stegosaurus and Ceratosaurus Coins, it found it way into the proper hands," Beez said thoughtfully.

Billy looked at her in surprise. "You mean Lammy?" he asked.

Beez nodded. Tai leaned against a console and thought about that. "We'll see what her big plan to help is going to be before we go giving some unknown variable a Power Coin," he said.

Billy nodded approvingly. "I agree," he said. They looked at Beez for her opinion.

She quirked a small smile at them. "That is acceptable," she agreed.

Alarms went off and one of the view screens lit up to show Putty Patrollers in the financial district. Another screen lit up to show them in the shopping district. Yet another screen lit up to show them appear on the Angel Grove University campus.

"Ay yi yi!" Beez exclaimed.

"They're trying to divide and conquer. Dr. Bill, is Win ready for action yet?" Tai asked. Win had been discharged from the hospital the day before, but no one was clear on how soon he could be back to action.

Billy nodded. "I believe so. His recovery has been remarkable," he answered.

"Beez, I'll meet Chloe, Nathan, Wood and Taran at the University. Have Lani, Danny, Tori and Autumn head to the financial district. Rex, Billie, Manny, Win and Sora to the shopping district," he said.

"On it, Tai," she said.

He nodded and twisted his wrists. "It's Morphin' Time!"

-x-

Angel Grove University was a quiet, idyllic, small-town type of University with a rolling green campus with a variety of buildings and businesses catering to the students. It wasn't that far away from the city center where the Youth Center was located and that's why they got a fair amount of college kids in and out as well.

It was also a pretty good target for the Putty Patrol to cause a little chaos. There were a few students that could defend themselves, as there was a healthy bout of martial arts competitions among the college students, but for the most part, Putties appearing were terrifying. A small group chased down a couple of screaming co-eds.

Black, Pink and Yellow laser blasts hit the Putties as the female Black, male Pink and male Yellow Rangers arrived. "Don't worry, citizens, the Power Rangers are here to defeat this Evil," Yellow announced, deepening his voice to sound more grown-up.

"Get away, quickly," Black told them and started shooting at more Putties, moving away from the girls now that they were safe.

"I got you guys covered from above," Pink said and ran forward and jumped into the air. "Power Bow!" he summoned.

The male Red and Gold Ranger arrived. They didn't get a chance to dive into the Putties. Gold tackled Red and pulled him to safety just as a crater opened up where he'd been standing.

Red whistled. "I gotta get me some spidy senses," he said. "Thanks," he told Gold as they got to their feet.

Gold shrugged. "There," he said and pointed. Zita was confidently making her way toward them, another energy blast in her hands. "I'm beginning to see why you annoy Widow so much," Zita said to Gold.

Gold shrugged. "Brothers annoy their sisters. It's just how it is," he said in a blase` manner. "StegoMace!" he summoned his weapon.

Red drew his blade from it's sheath. Zita smirked and crushed the energy ball in her hand. "We can do this the old fashioned way if you like," she suggested.

Red smiled slightly beneath his helmet. "Handle her. I'll help the others," he said, surprising her. She tried to lunge after him but found Gold in her way. She made a long sound of rage and made her body armor and helmet appear. She flew at Gold but he met her head on.

Red sliced his way through Putties. "How are you guys doing?" he asked.

"We're good, just Putties, no monsters. Taran has the hard job," Black said and nodded to where the two were trading blows. "Power Axe!" she summoned her axe and went after Putties like a lumber jack.

Red nodded. "Don't get too complacent. Just because the monster hasn't appeared yet doesn't mean there isn't one," he said.

"We're on high alert," Yellow assured him. "Power Daggers," he summoned the daggers and leapt over under attack college kids and stabbed Putties with his daggers. As well as basic karate, he'd also been training how to effectively use his given weapons. All his hard work was beginning to show.

"Is that some kind of dig?" Pink asked, slightly amused. A Putty jumped and grabbed his leg bringing him down with a yell and a crash. He dropped his bow, but his lessons weren't for nothing either. He was already in top physical shape because of his gymnastics training, so he'd taken well to his karate lessons. He quickly tipped the scales on the Putty, flipping him and driving the palm of his hand into the Z. He rolled to his feet and back-flipped a few times.

Black giggled. "You and Rex better watch out, you might have some competition on Hard-core Male Ranger of the Year," she told Red.

"I'm not in a competition but for a second there I wondered if Rex was somehow in the Pink suit," Red answered. Yellow almost got his head knocked off when he started laughing.

"Glad to see ya'll having so much fun," Gold panted as he jumped back as Zita began using energy balls in frustration.

"You're the one with newly tapped magical powers. Throw one back at her," Red said.

"Oh, yeah," Gold said. He formed an energy ball in his hand and tossed it at her.

She shrieked and rolled out of the way. "Guess it's time to play hardball, huh," she said with a cold air. Something dark and dangerous formed in her hand.

"Everyone down!" Gold yelled as she threw it. He barely managed to get his Mace up in time. The area around them exploded.

-x-

The financial district was were all the suits liked to work that dealt with money. There were several bank headquarters, a good deal of offices buildings and a lot of people milling around. Perfect for the Putty Patrol to terrorize and make the stock market go haywire. People in high dollar power suits were fleeing for their lives.

Putties were smashing out bank windows. It was pandemonium. Red, Green, Blue and Pink laser blasts caught a few made them disintegrate. The female red, male Blue, female Pink and female Green Ranger had appeared. "This does not bode well for Ma's 401K," Blue commented.

"There aren't as many I thought there'd be," Red said uneasily. "Power Sword!" she said, summoning her weapon. "Be alert," she said and began to take out Putties.

"Power Lance!" Blue summoned his weapons. "Don't worry, I'm alert," he promised.

"Power Fans," Pink summoned her fans. "I'm with Lani, something's off," she said as she began spinning through Putties, occasionally popping her helmet open to scream at them.

Green looked around. Putty Patrollers didn't have auras per se since they weren't technically alive, but her ability could sometimes allow her to read the atmosphere and something dark and blood red hovered at the edge of her vision. "Power Staff!" she summoned. "The atmosphere is bad. Very, very bad; beyond just a few Putties," she said as she took out several.

"I'll call for back-up but we may be on our own for awhile," Red declared wondering what Autumn was seeing that she couldn't.

"We ain't lightweights, are we Tor? We can handle it for awhile," Blue said.

"That's right," Pink agreed.

Red nodded and activated her communicator. "Beez, keep an eye on our location and send us back-up whenever you can. I think things are about to get real bad, real fast," she said.

"Affirmative, Lani. We are monitoring all locations," Beez responded.

"Thanks," Red said half a second before she did the splits in an effort to dodge a Putty's blow. She thrust up with her sword nailing him in the Z.

Someone laughed. Widow and Roki appeared. "Perhaps Zita kidnapped the wrong Green Ranger. This one is a lot more perceptive and brighter than her brother," Widow commented to her husband.

"A lot cuter, too," Roki said. Her annoyed expression was just as he hoped.

"Don't bring me into your marital problems," Green said placing her feet in an offensive stance.

Widow smirked. Her black and silver armor appeared. Roki's blood red armor appeared. "Come on then, let's have your vengeance," she prompted Green.

"Autumn!" Red said but it was too late. Green was already running at Widow. She swung with her staff but the dark witch blocked with one of her armor blades. Green kept advancing, each time, Widow blocked. She swung around and landed a kick to the Green Ranger's middle.

"I'm not some wilting daisy hiding up on my throne because I can't defend myself," she said.

"Neither am I," Roki said and drew a sword that was similar to the Power Sword but it's blade was as red as his armor.

"I think me and you can take him," Blue told Red, She nodded. Together they attacked. Roki, however, was not boasting. He handled his blade well, taking on the two of them with tremendous skill.

"Guess I'll be helping you," Pink said to Green and jumped, landing in front of Widow, who was expecting an attack from the fans but instead her helmet popped open and she let out a sonic screech that managed to knock her off her feet. She barely had a moment to right herself before Green advanced again with the Staff only for Pink to come from the other side with her Fans.

Not that either of them were going to play fair. As soon as it became apparent neither was getting the upper hand in normal combat, they resorted to throwing magic around. Sudden blasts knocked the four Rangers away. They landed near each other and got to their feet ready to try again but Roki and Widow were already sending a combined dark energy blasts at them that took out half the street.

-x-

A loop of strip malls, department stores, big box chains and trendy high-end boutiques was normally a bevy of hustle and bustle in Angel Grove. It was no different now. Except this time, Putty Patrollers decided to attack. One group of industrious Putties was playing around in a high-end dress shop and entertaining themselves by trying on a mish-mash of cute skirts, trendy tops and elegant dresses while the terrified shop girls left them to it.

The Rangers were too surprised to even shoot at them. The male Black, female Blue, female Yellow, male Green and Silver Rangers had their Blasters at the ready but hadn't quite fired yet.

"What on Earth are they doing?" Blue said.

"I guess Putties want to feel pretty too," Black answered.

"I am never shopping here again," Yellow declared and started firing. The others joined her, effectively eliminating them and calling attention to their appearance.

Other Putties began to converge on them. "You good for this?" Silver asked Green.

"Good," Green answered. Even though most of his more serious problems were gone, he still had problems speaking. "Stygian Dagger!" he managed to summon. His body moved better than he could ever remember it moving. But there was also the drawback of him literally not knowing his own strength. He put himself in peril a couple of times by mis-estimating what he was doing.

Once he stabbed a Putty so hard in the chest that his own strength kept him going and he face-planted. Putties were trying to converge on him, but Rei appeared and took them out with her staff. She'd learned to handle it fairly quickly. "You okay?" she asked.

"Good," he answered and got to his feet.

"Almost wish I had a camera for that," Black said. He'd summoned his Power Scythe and was cutting through the Putty Patrol.

"I'm pretty sure you shouldn't make fun of him," Yellow scolded him. She sped through the Putties with her Power Grips.

"I think it's refreshing watching someone else land face-first," Blue declared. She blinked in and out confusing the Putties when she'd suddenly disappear only to reappear in a different place to hit, kick or stab one of them.

"You sure you don't still fall down, just turning invisible so we can't tell?" Black asked. Yellow snickered.

"You aren't funny enough to be a comedian," Blue said and tossed a Power Sai that stabbed a Putty coming up behind him.

Green merely shook his head. He wasn't discouraged by their teasing. He was just glad he wasn't being pitied or babied.

Silver grinned under his helmet. "I think she just made her point," he said to Black. He had is CeratoSword

"Literally," Rei agreed.

Green suddenly felt a sharp tingling sensation and jerked around just before a large mace nearly took his head off. "Griff," he said, surprised.

Griff gave him a grin. "Decided to see how you were holding up," he said lazily and propped the mace on his shoulder. Moriko came up behind him. She was smiling as if amused.

Silver stiffened. Rei had told him about meeting her last sister. Rei watched warily. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

Moriko gave a negligent shrug. "Earning my evil stripes," she answered.

"And him?" Silver asked, eying Griff.

Griff shrugged. "I just came to play," he answered. It was true in a sense. He'd actually been taxed with making sure the Green Wienie got back on his feet. He was willing to oblige his sister. Besides, she'd told him, it'd look better for him afterwards if he was seen attacking the Rangers.

Black stepped forward but Green shook his head. "Got this," he said.

"And I'll handle her," Rei said.

"Handle me? How quaint," Moriko said, the grin stretching across her face.

More Putties appeared to attack the other Rangers. Silver split himself into three to handle the extra load.

"Neat trick. I'll try it!" Moriko declared and her form shimmered, making two more of her appear. Her true self appeared a staff in which she began to fight Rei with. Griff had taught her how to defend herself, including using a staff. She was pretty good at it.

The other two Morikos made staffs appear as well. One decided to play with the Silver with the CeratoSword and the other cornered Black.

Griff attacked Green again. This time he was ready and deflected with his Dagger. Griff seemed to get more aggressive as his body began to grow accustomed to it's new abilities. It seemed what he'd needed was the right sparring partner. He couldn't tell if Griff was determined to knock his head off or not, but he was determined not to let him.

"I get the feeling we're not very high on their radar," Yellow said to Blue.

"All the better if you ask me," Blue said.

Suddenly, the three Morikos came back to one. "Griff," she said. He stopped trying to knock Winter's head off and went to her side.

"Brace!" Rei called and stepped forward with the armed Silver Ranger just as Moriko let loose a wild volley of energy blasts.

-x-

**Palace on the Moon**

It was quiet in the Palace. Goldarr and Scorpina had left to return to their home a few days earlier, satisfied that their missing children were well. Lammy had been in the library. When asked if she wanted to join the fun of attacking the Rangers, she'd refused, her excuse being she'd rather read. Widow had given her a suspicious look but then shrugged and moved on.

Lammy could hear Finster's television and Rito snoring. Only Putties were moving about as they saw to their duties of tidying the Palace. She slipped out of the library after ascertaining that everyone else was indeed on Earth. She knew there would be no denying her guilt and she only had one shot.

Widow might be suspicious of her, but there was no way she could imagine what Lammy had on her mind. She quickly made her way to Widow and Roki's room. She turned in a circle and took a deep breath. This was Widow's anchor, where she felt the most at peace and safe. It was perfect.

Lammy took a deep breath and summoned every ounce of strength she had. She closed her eyes and began to chant and drew a circle over and over in the air. From here she was fairly certain she could poke a small hole into the pocket universe where Widow kept things. She had one shot once the hole was open. Widow would know as soon as the pocket dimension was breached. As she chanted, she the object in mind she was after. She'd seen Widow show it off so many times as a fascinated child, it was burned into her mind.

Her entire body was drenched with sweat. There was a sudden give and without hesitation she stuck her hand into the pocket dimension and wrapped her fingers around the bottle that held Solaria. With a gasp she disappeared.

-x-

Jason was checking in with Beez when the intruder alarms went off. Lammy appeared in the Power Chamber. A containment field went up around her immediately. She fell to her knees panting for breath. She held up her arms, one hand still clutching the bottle containing Solaria. "Peace," she gasped, still struggling to catch her breath.

Jason squatted down to look at her. "How did you even get in here?" he asked.

"Tracked. Power Coin. Tagged," she answered.

Beez picked up the Coin and turned it around in her hand. "Dropping containment field," she said. She walked over to Lammy and knelt down as well. She placed it in her hand. "It is the Velociraptor Coin," she informed her.

Jason watched in surprise at Beez's actions.

Lammy frowned, finally able to breath again. "What do I care that it's a Velociraptor-" whatever she was going to say next was cut off by the Coin dissolving into her palm and violet cuffs appearing around her wrists. "Oh, no, no, no, no," she denied and got to her feet, shaking her head. "I am not a Power Ranger," she said flatly.

Jason smiled in bemusement as he stood as well. "Sure looks like it to me," he said despite her vehemently shaking her head. Beez nodded and took the bottle of the sleeping goddess away from her. There would be time for that later.

-x-

The male Blue Rangers forcefield were the only things that saved he and his comrades from Widow and Roki's combined attack, and even then, he'd lost his Morph.

Widow smirked. "I doubt you can withstand that again," she said, already eager to test her theory. Except something happened. She gasped, staggered and grabbed onto Roki for support.

Alarmed, Roki steadied her. "What is it?" he asked.

"Someone broke into my pocket! They took it! They took my firefly!" she shrieked. Her eyes suddenly narrowed in rage. "Lammy," she hissed. She disappeared in a whirlwind of black smoke.

Roki spared a glance for the banged up Rangers. "Don't even begin to think you've gotten away with anything. The worst is yet to come," he warned them and disappeared behind his wife.

Danny staggered but Red and Green were there to hold him up. "You were quite heroic," Pink said.

"Thanks. If what just happened was any indication, I'd hate to be Lammy about now," he said and shook himself. "I'm a'ight. I can stand," he said and moved away from them.

Red stared at where the two villains had been. "I wonder what he meant," she murmured.

"I think we're going to find out," Green said as their communicators came online requesting back-up.

"Danny, can you Morph?" Red asked.

He nodded and twisted his wrists. "It's Morphin' Time! Triceratops!"

-x-

Although Gold's StegoMace absorbed much of Zita's attack, there was still a sizeable crater around them and everyone had lost their morphs.

Zita smirked. She shook her head at them. "How pathetic," she said.

They got to her feet. Tai shook his head at her. "You're the pathetic one. You don't even understand that it's not a powersuit that makes a Power Ranger. It's something they have inside where you're empty," he said. He had no problem talking to evil women.

Zita hissed through her teeth. She stepped back a couple of steps and stared at him. Really studied him for the first time. Who was he anyway? All this focus on Taran, an obvious threat because of his strength and magical potential but who on Earth was Tai Stapleton? Why was he staring at her as if she was less than nothing and could see right through her? Zita felt an inkling of fear for the first time that she can remember.

She bared her teeth at them. She turned on her heel and disappeared, telling herself that it was because Roki was summoning her and not because she was afraid that he could see everything she was trying to hide.

Chloe was looking at him as if she'd never seen him before.

Tai felt his ears turning red. "What?" he asked sharply.

"Dude, you scared Zita away by staring at her," Wood said.

"Yeah, man. I can't wait to tell Danny and Billie," Nathan said with a grin.

Taran had to admit he was impressed, but he also knew Zita hadn't just left because she was afraid of Tai. Something was going on. Before he could contemplate what, they were called in for back-up.

"Back to action," Tai and twisted his wrists. He wasn't dumb enough to think he'd scared Zita away either. Something was up. "It's Morpin' Time!"

-x-

Rei had managed to throw up a small magical barrier to ward off most of Moriko's attacks but not all and they'd been hit. None of the blast by themselves were powerful enough to cause a morph failure, but they were still smoking and bruised.

Silver was less effected, his CeratoSword taking the brunt of attacks.

"Still standing I see," Moriko said and gave them a smile and clapped her hands together.

Black dusted himself off. "It'll take more than that to get rid of us," he said.

Moriko waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, I know," she said and cocked her head to the side as if listening to something they couldn't hear. She glanced at Griff, who suddenly had a ferocious frown on his face and a white knuckled grip on his mace. She reached out and touched his arm. "We should go," she said. She glanced back at the Rangers. "Oh, and sorry about this but something is about to happen that you'll all like. If you get past the monster," she made a chagrined expression. "I may have gone a little overboard but I have faith in you!" she said and disappeared. Griff gave them a nod and disappeared as well.

"Huh?" Yellow asked, cocking her hip and putting her fist on it.

"Ditto," Blue said and looked at Rei.

Rei cleared her throat when Green, Silver and Black looked at her as well. "So, yeah, that's my last sister, Moriko. She's, um, not exactly an enemy but not exactly an ally either," she explained.

Black sighed. "Any other siblings coming out of the woodwork we should know about?" he asked.

"Just Thrax but he disappeared a few months ago," Rei answered.

"Right," Black said. He was about to call it a day when the earth began to rumble. "Glitch?"

Blue didn't have to use her helmet computer to know that something big was coming. A monster was headed toward them. There was a huge red horse with cracks that seemed to be magma running under it's partially blackened skin. It's eyes were red and steam came from it's nose. Asphalt cracked and steamed under it's molten hoofs. Upon the back of the horse was a skeletal warrior with black bones, blood red armor, and a helmet with obscenely long black bullhorns coming from it. It held a long intricate blade that was even larger than Silver's. One eye was covered with a black eyepatch but the other was a glowing red orb. The Red Reaver Orb.

Yellow crossed herself. And once more for good measure.

"You have got to be kidding me," Black said.

The horse reared and let out a careening neigh. The rider opened it's jaw and blasted them with a long fiery flame. They barely had time to get out of way. "Beez! We need everyone here! Now! We can deal with Putties any time. Get them here," Black said into his comm. He felt feel another blast of fire warm the concrete wall he's sought refuge behind. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. If this was Rei's sister not trying to kill them, he'd hate to see what she'd come up with if she were.

The monster laughed. "All bow down to Skelewar," he said in a strangely booming but hollow sounding voice. "I'll rip this puny planet apart and set it ablaze," he declared wildly. He rose his blade over his head as it caught fire. The horse reared again.

Laser blasts hit him from all sides as the rest of the Rangers arrived. Despite it's size, the horse appeared to be quite agile. It Spun around as the monster blew fire. Everywhere Power Rangers where diving for cover.

"Holy moly," Red said as he patted himself down to make sure nothing caught fire. All around him, buildings were catching fire.

"Sorry! He's harnessing the power of the Sun for that fire," Gold called out. He'd spotted the orb in the eye socket.

Skelewar laughed. "You've met your match, Rangers," he said.

"Not quite!" a new voice said. From their hiding places, the Power Rangers saw an unknown Ranger walking toward the monster. She was female with a gold and purple suit. The helmet was gold with violet details around the eyes. There was a blaster on one hip. She was holding something high in the air.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Skelewar asked, laughing at her.

"I'm the Violet Velociraptor Ranger but I'm not what you need to be concerned with," she said. She shook the bottle. The being inside began to stir as if sensing she was about to be free.

The horse reared again, this time in fear.

"Solaria," Gold gasped. The Violet Ranger threw the bottle on the ground. It shattered. The mushroom cloud that erupted threw her out of sight. No one could look directly at the towering flame. There was a sudden shock-wave that rocked them all.

All at once the fire collapsed back in on itself to reveal a shape of a woman with fiery red hair, glittery gold skin, pointed ears, feral gold eyes, a long tail and wearing some of steam-punk looking captain's garb in shades of brown and tan. She waved a hand an all the fires went out.

The earth rumbled. "All right, you cranky old thing, I'm leaving," she said looking down at the ground. "But first," she murmured and held out her hand. Energy began to collect there. Streams of it came from the sky, which had gone dark against her brightness and another from the ground. Ten crystals began to form. She blew on them and they scattered. "Taran, tell your sister I will never forget what she has done. Both of them," she called out and turned into a ball of fire and rocketed up into the sky until she disappeared.

The Rangers stood around gaping. Had they really just seen a goddess? Male Green was the first to recover and ran to find Violet. She was sitting up in a rut she'd created in th concrete. She shook her had to clear it. "Look out! He still has plenty of power!" she shouted and bounced to her feet. She staggered and Green caught her.

"Helped big," he said, a smile in his voice.

"I told you, but I'm too sure about all this Power Ranger business but that android you guys have was pretty persistent," she complained.

He just nodded. "We have to get back," he said nodded toward the fight. Even though he was no longer powered by the sun, Skelewar's fires were still a force to be reckoned with. The Rangers were doing all they could to get a blaster fire off at him. It was too dangerous to get too close with weapons. The Sword had a long reach and the horse was dangerous as well.

Violet quirked a small smile. "Divide and conquer," she said. "VelociRapier!" she summoned a long thin bladed sword and began running. She gained speed, running straight at the horse. It startled and reared, she ducked and slid under it's massive hooves and used her blade to cut the saddle's strap.

Skelewar gave a ferocious roar as he fell off the horse. The animal bolted, attempting to vanquish Rangers on it's own. Everywhere it stepped it left cracked and blackened asphalt.

"Mega Power Cannon he crap out of that one and we'll do this one," Gold called to the male Red, eying the horse.

"How?" Silver asked.

"These weapons were made for each other," Violet answered.

Gold nodded. "Alpha Legend Cannon!" Silver Gold and Violet fit their weapons together to make a cannon with a long nose and a trigger. "Fire!" The nose began to glow, pulsing gold, violet and white, gaining intensity before finally blasting into the horse, which exploded.

"All right people, let's go! Mega Power Cannon!" Red called. Twelve Rangers came in close. They combined their weapons, all of them, to form a rather large, multi-barreled cannon.

The male Red Ranger aimed the Cannon. "Fire!" the male Red pulled the trigger. Six points of energy swirled and swept through Skelewar. He cried out in vain as he erupted in a fiery explosion.

The horse and rider grew to enormous proportions but they were still separated.

"Don't worry about the horse," Violet said. She held up a hand. "Awaken the Velociraptor!" she called. From it's hiding spot, a smaller, lithely agile Zord zoomed toward them. Violet teleported into the cockpit.

"StegoZord!"

"CeratoZord!"

The two Zords came out of their hiding places and teleported their pilots to their cockpits.

Red nodded. Skelewar was already making use of his massive size to spew fire on anything and everything he could while the horse stomped and kicked like a wild mustang. "TyrannoZord!"

"TriceraZord!"

"MastoZord!"

"PteroZord!"

"SmiloZord!"

"StygiZord!"

The Zords began appearing from various hidden placed around the city. They were bulky yet eerily realistic. The Zords teleported their chosen pilots into their cockpits. The male Red, male Blue, female Black, male Pink, male Yellow and female Green.

"Activating Megazord configuration," the male Red hit a rather large button in his cockpit. The Zords began assembling together. The SmiloZord and the MastoZord formed legs and feet. The TyrannoZord formed a torso while the PteroZord and TriceraZord formed arms. A helmeted head turned out of the TyrannoZord. The StygiZord came apart and formed a larger helmet, a body shield and a long sword. The Rangers appeared in a large cockpit.

"Activating Megazord configuration," Gold said and used a different button than the one that combined him with the core Megazord. The StegoZord formed an helmeted torso. The CeratoZord broke apart and formed arms while the VelociZord broke apart to form legs. The tails came together to form a spile tipped lance. Gold, Violet and Silver appeared in a joined cockpit. "Legendary Megazord!"

Skelewar didn't seem too intimidated by the Alpha Megazord. He swung his blade at them but the Stygian Sword was quickly brought up to block the blow. Still, the heat was strong.

"We need to end him quickly before he melts us," Blue declared, wincing as his console sparked at him under the heat.

"Ya think?" Black responded and yelped when her console nearly took her arm off.

"Then let's not waste anymore time," Red agreed.

"Alpha Megazord! Horned Spin Sword Strike!" The Sword formed from the StygiZord began spinning and glowing. The Megazord sped forward rammed the Sword into the monster's orbed eye.

The Legendary Megazord ran quickly under the horse as it reared and used the lance to catch it's hooves and knock it back. "Let's see what our new toy can do," Silver suggested.

"Good idea," Gold agreed.

"Well, let's do it then," Violet ushered.

The Legendary Megazord dropped it's lance and held it as if for a joust. "Legendary Lance!" The lance began to glow and the Megazord zoomed forward, crashing into the horse.

Both horse and rider exploded.

"We did it!"

-x-

**Palace on the Moon**

Widow was in a rage. Not only had Lammy stolen and freed Solaria but she'd also joined the Power Rangers! "Will this family never cease to disappoint me?" she snarled. She'd flown at Griff only to have Moriko step in front of him.

"Calm down, can't you see that Griff is as disappointed by Lammy's actions as anyone else?" she said in a calm voice. Griff had been in a surly funk, scowling at anyone who dared look his way.

"If you even think about about betraying me, you'll wish you never climbed out of that portal and back to this palace," she hissed at her little brother and stormed off to her room.

Roki followed her. She sat on the bed and watched him steadily. Her expression was unreadable. "Our marriage is binding. Just because we no longer have the Reaver Orbs or Solaria's power doesn' mean a thing," she told him.

Roki raised a brow and walked over to her. He squatted down in front of her and took her hands. He kissed them lightly. They were shaking. "Is that what has you worried?" he asked and smiled at her. "Then don't. You are most underhanded, manipulative, scheming, dangerous woman I have ever met. I wouldn't let you go even if you tried to leave," he told her. "You belong to me now," he said and gave her a wicked grin.

She reached out and threaded her hands through his hair and then bunched them into fists. "As long as you understand that you belong to me as well," she said and gave his hair a little tug.

"You and me from now and forever," he said and leaned up, connecting their mouths in a fierce kiss that neither wanted to.

-x-

The Reavers gathered. Each of them wore crystals on chains around their necks. Tai had offered up a section of his land for this little get together. It a was clearing near a cave with naturally forming crystals within it and a stream with a waterfall. There was a nip in the November air, but that didn't stop Rex and Win from setting up a grill and people from bringing drinks and coolers. Wood had even managed to set up a music station. This was the last time they would see the Reavers and they'd formed several friendships between the two groups.

Fey now had her yellow Venus Crystal back. She was teasing Wood. "Go dance with Tori. You don't want me to start interfering, do you?" she asked him.

Wood blushed. "No!" he said.

Fey cackled wickedly. "Then go," she said and gave him a little push.

Muttering under his breath about pushy cousins, he went over to Tori, who was chatting with Yelena, wearing her pink Neptune Crystal. She happily agreed to dance with him.

Ros, wearing her gray Pluto Crystal, laughed as she joined the other woman with Autumn, "She needs to take her own advice sometimes," she said to Autumn.

"Oh really?" Autumn asked,

"Don't start with me, Rosalind," Fey said stiffly.

Ros ignored her. "She has a thing for our commander, always has done," she commented. Autumn chuckled at Fey's discomfiture. "Oh, I have something for you," Ros said and went to her purse an pulled out a gift bag and handed it over.

Autumn took the bag and peeked in curiously. She gasped when she saw Creepy Alien. "Oh, Ros. I can't," she denied.

Fey was glad to have the focus off herself. "Sure you can. That hole hullabaloo was for your sake," she said, rolling her eyes.

Autumn laughed and hugged the two women. "I'm going to miss you guys so much," she said tearfully.

Taran was talking with Hayden who now wore a red crystal around his neck. "I still can't believe it," he said, shaking his head.

Taran clapped a hand on his shoulder. "You've more than earned it. You'll make a great Sun Reaver. Solaria wouldn't have chosen you if you hadn't," he assured him. "It was great fighting by your side," he said.

Hayden nodded. "It's been an honor, Taran," he said. The two men were quiet a moment then Taran excused himself to talk to the McCall twins who had their own Crystals back. They were eager to speculate on who from the Command Ship Solaria had chosen to take Hayden's and Tori's places.

Chloe wandered over to Hayden. "So, you're the boss now?" she asked with a smile.

Hayden chuckled. "In a manner of speaking. Oh, thank you for the pictures to take home to my parents," he said, referring to scenes from around the city she'd taken. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "You have a great talent. Don't let all this good and evil stuff get in the way of that," he said.

Chloe shook her head and smiled. "I won't. I'm too stubborn for that," she said with a grin. "It was nice knowing you Hayden Bly," she said. He grinned and gave her a wink.

She wandered over to Rex, who was manning the grill. She rolled her eyes at him. "Isn't there anything you can't do?" she asked.

"Nope," he answered without hesitation. She whacked him in the arm. "Ow, geeze. How has Danny's arm not fallen off?" he groused as he rubbed the sore spot. She just smirked, feeling rather pleased with herself. She ignored Danny when he came over to demand to know why Hayden was kissing her.

Lammy was there at Taran's insistence but she was apart from the others, studying some old scrolls under a tree as she listened to the waterfall mingle with the music. She ignored Win when he sat down beside her. He nudged her arm insistently. She sighed. "What?" she demanded and looked at him.

He grinned. "Come eat. You're one of us now," he said. Ever since she freed Solaria, his voice was back to normal. He had a feeling the goddess had a hand in that.

"No, I'm not. It's a means to an end. Don't you forget that," she told him, wagging a finger in his face.

He shook his head and grabbed her finger. "No. You're one of us. We're strangers now, but we'll be your new family. Autumn said you're staying with us until we can get you settled into your new life here. She even agreed that cranky brother of yours can come visit if he agrees not to try and knock my head off again," he said.

Lammy tried to purse her lips but they wanted to smile. "He wasn't trying to kill you," she assured him.

"We'll agree to disagree on that," he said. He stood and offered his hand. She sighed, put her things away and took his hand. He helped her up and she joined the group. Not for the first time, Tori greeted her with a hug. She was currently Lammy's biggest fan for not only helping Win but for freeing Solaria.

Lammy wasn't used to being part of a big group. It had been her and Griff for so long she wasn't sure how she was going to get used to this but she supposed she'd give it a try.

Tai watched silently for awhile and went over to Lani. "Want to see Fort T-Rex?" he asked her quietly.

She looked at him in amusement. "What on earth is that?" she asked.

Tai chuckled. "It's the best dang fort ever made by a couple of eight year old boys," he said. "There's a posted sign that says no girls allowed but I can bend the rules a bit," he teased her.

Lani laughed. "I can't wait to see this masculine paradise," she said. "Are you sure we should go sneaking off?" she asked.

"Rex can cover for us," he said and began leading her away. Blushing but curious, Lani followed him.

Rex snorted when he saw them sneaking away. He flipped another hamburger patty. Things were good right now. If only they'd stay that way. Well, tomorrow was a long way off and today was pretty much perfect. Why mess with that?

**-xEnd Chapter 11x-**


	12. In a Flash

**x-Power Rangers Alpha : Chapter 12 : In a Flash-x**

Danny was in the Blue Lab. It was Alpha 5's lab where he'd kept Beta Z. He and Billie had taken it over and now some people had taken to calling it the Blue Lab recently. This was because there were several areas now in use.

There was the Medi-Lab in which they'd installed Medi-beds and updated them. Billie was working on modifying the technology into something more portable for field dressing in emergencies.

Another lab had been converted into Billy's domain. He'd declared it was much better than sleeping on a tiny space craft. It was also where he liked to tinker and think and get away.

Beta Z had moved out of the Blue Lab. They installed her recharging tube in a smaller room that she was decorating herself without much worry about complements and contrasts. She put in what she liked. There was also a terminal in there that only she could access. When her android body couldn't be found anywhere else, she would be there.

Then, there was the Zord Lab. Well, that's what they called it. Holly had taken it over and it was covered with blue prints and schematics for Zords and vehicles as well as various parts, tools and wielding equipment. Danny seriously doubted anyone at school knew just how smart she was. She was gorgeous _and_ brilliant. Double whammy.

He was sketching an idea when he heard the door whoosh open. He figured it was Billie but the gait wasn't right. He glanced up at Holly as she mosied in. "Do you have a spanner wrench?" she asked. "I think Dad borrowed mine and never gave it back," she said with a bemused smile.

"The question might be do I have one big enough," Danny said with a grin and sat his sketch aside. He went to his tool area which was organized chaos. To anyone else, it looked like a mess but he knew exactly where everything was. As he dug through a few things. "Do you have a five-thou kj capacitor?" he asked her.

"For this?" she asked, looking at the schematic he'd been detailing. "I can probably get one for you."

"Yeah. I think instead of combining weapons I can convert energy directly from the Grid and channel it through the capacitor and increase the potency of our attack ten-fold," he answered and pulled a series of tools out of a box and laid them out for her inspection. "Take ya pick," he said.

Holly nodded. "That's amazing. First Beta Z and now this. You and Billie make quite a team," she said and picked out a spanner in the right caliber. "Are you together?" she asked.

His mind still on his designs, he'd been reaching for his pencil to make a note when she casually dropped that bomb. "Who? What?" he asked, freezing. "You mean, like, a couple? Me and Billie?"

Holly felt foolish she'd asked because he was now looking at her like she had two heads. "Yeah, I guess so. I think most people assume you are. You're always together," she said lamely.

Danny laughed. "Nah. It'd be like dating myself with boobs. I think Billie feels the same way. I never thought people would think we were together like that," he said with a frown. "'Sides, unless we're workin' on somethin' Wood or Nath's usually around too," he added. "Why do you ask?" he asked.

Holly sighed. "Because, I was wondering why you haven't asked me out yet," she answered bluntly.

"Oh. That's easy; fear of rejection," Danny answered.

Holly nodded. "Well, now nothing's stopping you. Thanks for the spanner," she said and wandered out of the lab.

Danny stood rooted to one spot for a minute then he was at the door. "'Ey? When and where?" he called out to her retreating figure.

She turned and walked backwards. "We can meet at the Youth Center Saturday at seven and we'll go to a movie. Learn how to use an iron by then," she said and disappeared into her lab.

Grinning like a mad-man, Danny put away his tools and went back to his design with renewed fervor.

-x-

Angel Grove park was quiet and peaceful in the twilight hours. The lighting was great for the new lens Chloe's finally-good-for-something brother had rigged up for her. Thanks to him, and probably Billie, she had a camera that Canon and Nikon would kill to copy. It was her pride and joy. She'd spent her sweet sixteen birthday money on a brand spanking new dslr. It was great. One of the best of it's class but anytime she complained about this or that, minor offenses most photographers could live with, her camera would disappear for a few days then reappear with that problem fixed.

She'd never admit it, ever, but she admired Danny his ingenuity. The latest thing she'd mentioned was the need for a flash or lighting system this time of day. She had a new lens the next day made from who knew what but seemed to work perfectly with her camera model.

Mindless of snagging her artfully torn black leggings, scuffing her cute sling boots, or getting grass-stains on her oversized cashmere sweater, she stretched out on the ground and brought into focus a night blooming flower just beginning to open. The petals were dripping from a recent watering. The moisture was seeping through her clothes. She needed to get the picture quickly but, "Ey, move your gigantor foot outta my frame," she snapped to whoever was standing in her shot without looking up from her view finder.

Fox jumped at the sudden voice. "Where the crap did you come from?" he asked, now spotting her laying on the ground with a camera. He backed up a few paces. "Better?" he asked. He hadn't meant to get in her shot, he'd just stopped for a second to fish a piece of gum out of his pocket.

"Yep, thanks," she said and snapped the shot once it was in focus. She got to her feet and grimaced at the state of her sweater. Luckily she was wearing it over a black tank but still. "Ma's gonna kill me," she said and dusted some leaves and grass off of her clothes.

Fox popped the gum in his mouth. "Happens when you wallow around on the wet ground," he pointed out around a cheeky grin.

"I wasn't wallowing. I was getting an A+ shot," she said.

Fox looked doubtfully at the sky which was getting darker by the second. "In this light? Doubtful," he said. True, he didn't know that much about photography but he knew you had to have light to get a decent picture.

Chloe smirked at him. She switched the camera to viewing mode and showed him the screen with the picture on it. It was a crisp, clear shot. The lighting was obviously dark but the flower stood out proudly, each water droplet was defined.

Fox almost swallowed his gum. "Yeah, A+ shot," he agreed dumbly.

She powered off the camera and covered the lens. "Glad you decided to agree. You only just got that cast off, I'd hate for you have to get another one so soon," she said with a grin.

Fox gave her a wary glance. "No problem. Won't ever be stupid enough to insult your photography," he said.

"You're smarter than you look," she said.

"I'll have you know, I'm quite intelligent," he retorted and stuck his chest out importantly. "Okay, so I don't have a garage full of half finished..." he struggled to find the right word, "things," he finally settled, "and I might not carry a laptop around like a security blanket but your brother and his friend are abnormal," he said. He didn't mean it as an insult either.

Chloe burst out laughing. "'Ey, you nailed it," she agreed. "I handed out report cards last term, remember? The only thing you have above a C in is English and Spanish," she said. She, Fox and Tori had the same last period class and she or Tori was often asked to help with things like that.

"Common sense has little to do with grades," he said vaguely and gave a shrug.

Chloe snorted. "Yeah, whatevs. Anyway, I better book. Gotta find my abnormal brother and drag him home for dinner," she said and walked to where she left her bag and began digging for her camera case.

Fox was about to bid her farewell and head to the Youth Center. It was his day off and he'd spent most of the day helping with the clean-up of the University's language building. The words died in on his tongue as he noticed the gray figures headed toward them. "Chloe. Don't be alarmed, but those gray things are headed this way," he said.

Chloe frowned and looked up at him only to see that those gray things were Putties. She pushed her camera in his hands. "Get out of here," she said and pushed him out of the way as the Putties reached them. She whirled around and kicked one in the chest. She used her momentum to push off and turn a flip.

Fox wasn't a fighter and Chloe was a champion but it wasn't in him to leave a girl alone in this situation. "What about you?"

"I'm right behind you! Go!" she shouted and turned to see a Putty coming up behind him. She wasn't fast enough. It pushed him back. Her camera went flying through the air. Putties converged on it before she could react. One of them caught it. "'Ey! Give it back!" she said and ran at the Putty. He tossed the camera over her head before she get it. She smashed his Z in retaliation.

Fox had landed bottom first and he watched the strange game of keep-away for a moment. He ran to her and grabbed her arm. "Leave it!" he said and pulled her away from the Putties.

Chloe, aware that she couldn't reveal herself just then, allowed herself to be taken just as Power Rangers began to appear. "See, they have it covered," Fox said.

With a mental sigh, she ran off behind him. She'd seen that Danny had been dispatched to deal with them. She hoped he'd get her camera back for her. "Thanks for save," she said as hey stopped to catch their breath.

Fox was all but failing P.E. He was doubled over and huffing, unable to come back with a glib response as he struggled to catch his breath. Chloe tried not to laugh at him. He did try and save her after all. Not used to being on this side of the action she waited for him to catch his breath then walked with him the Youth Center. By the time he got there, he could speak again.

"Hey, thanks," she said with a smile. "I better go find Danny," she added.

"Wait for him here. Call him or something. I don't want you going out there right now alone," he said.

He reminded her of Win just then. She raised her hands in surrender. Dirty and purse-less, she went to the counter. Autumn was there as Win had been sent to the Putty attack. "Can I borrow your phone to call Danny?" she asked and gave a meaningful glance toward the grim-faced Fox.

"Just a sec," Autumn agreed and started to pull a cell phone out of her apron when Win came down from upstairs and Danny walked in the front doors. "Guess it's okay, now," she said, watching Danny move toward Chloe.

"'Ey, we need to get home. The heck happened to you?" he asked, eying her appearance.

"She was wallowing on the ground at the Park. Then those gray things attacked us," Fox said.

"You a'ight?" he asked his sister.

"Sure am. Fox rescued me," she said and tried not let her amusement show.

Danny's eyebrows shot up. He looked at Fox. "We owe ya one," he said.

Fox shrugged. "Anyone would do it," he said. "It's still my day off. And I'm a hero, tell one of the curlies to bring me a burger and fries," he said to Autumn.

Spring poked her head out of the kitchen. "You wish. Hero or not, we aren't your maids," she said and disappeared as quickly as she appeared.

"Save a girl's life and still get no respect," he complained.

Autumn chuckled. "I'll bring you a plate," she said.

Chloe snickered. "Thanks again, Fox. We're gone," she said.

"Yeah, thanks," Danny agreed. Fox gave them a finger wave as he headed toward the back and upstairs to his room.

Chloe and Danny bid farewell to Autumn and a slightly confused Win and walked out. "Where's my bag and camera?" she demanded.

"Tori got your bag and took it to the Command Center but there was no sign of your camera," he answered. Chloe frowned. "Tai wants you explain what happened," he said.

"I figured," she said. As soon as they were far enough out of sight of the Youth Center, they teleported.

-x-

**Palace on thee Moon**

"The Putties found something interesting on their latest Patrol," Roki mused to his wife and held up Chloe's camera. "They spotted the Black Ranger girl alone with a civilian. They managed to take this from her before reinforcements arrived," he explained

"That thing looks like it weighs more than she does," she remarked. "Why on Luna did they take it?" she asked. Sometimes those brainless blobs baffled her.

"Who knows? But I think I can use it. What do you think?" he asked.

She took the camera and studied it. "This lens has an interesting filter. It captures very well. Maybe it could capture even better," she said and began to smile.

"My dear, we do make an excellent pair. Let's get to work," he said. Widow nodded and they went to Finster's lab and began work on their latest masterpiece.

-x-

Lammy sat at the counter of the Juice Bar looking through the papers she'd been given earlier that day. Inside were papers establishing her identity as Edlam Goldsmith. Birth certificate, Social Security card, ID, there were even school transcripts. Billie had actually made her take her a test to establish her likely performance. She was vaguely insulted the girl would imply the human school system would be a challenge for her. When she commented something to that effect, she'd gotten a sour look.

"You're intending to start at AGU next semester, right? Part of the whole Earthling experience? Shut up and take the test," Billie said.

Instead of being annoyed by her behavior, she actually found it refreshing. Being groused at by Billie seemed to make her feel like part of the team. "I wonder why I didn't get a driver's license?" she said as she looked at the ID she'd been given.

Taran looked at her. "Can you drive?" he asked. He was helping her acclimate to her new life as best he could.

"How hard can it be?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.

"That's probably why you didn't get a driver's license," Win answered as he wandered over to top off her coffee. Like Taran, she quickly became addicted to the stuff. She gave him a smile and picked up her mug, she only just remembered to sip at it rather than taking a hearty drink. She put all her papers back in the brown envelope they'd been stored in. "So, all this stuff makes me human?" she asked.

"It makes you American," Taran answered.

"Oh," she said. "Well, the next to step is find a place to live," she said.

"Good luck with that," Taran said and rubbed his neck. He'd been searching for a place for himself and get off of Tori and Dawn Feather's couch.

"What's wrong with the guest room?" Win asked.

Lammy shook her head. "It's not that. I just need my own space for now. I've shared living space all my life. I need a change," she said with a shrug.

"How, er, would you pay?" Win asked.

"That's the easy part! I have sorts of things I can sell that are worth a lot of money. Gold and jewels are valuable everywhere in any dimension," she answered.

Win nodded sagely. At least that would be taken care of. "You know you still haven't told us what your end game is," he said.

Lammy gave both of them smiles. "I know," she said and downed the last of her coffee. "I have a few places to see today," she said and waved at them as she left the Youth Center. She skirted past Sora with a smile.

Sora wandered over to them. "Where is she off to?" he asked.

"She appears to be apartment hunting," Win answered.

"Oh? There's a space in my building that recently became vacated. I don't know who it was but Manny and her grandmother live across the hall," he explained. It'd been a pleasant surprise when he found out they lived in the same building. "Though I don't know if she'd like it. Most weekends that entire floor smells like tamales and there's no elevator," he said.

"Take me to your land lord," Taran said. He didn't mind the smell of tamales and he knew Sora's building, while not the newest or shiniest, was in a quiet neighborhood and near campus. It was also probably pretty affordable. He already kew it would be perfect.

"I just got here. I haven't even had my tea yet," Sora tried to object.

Taran shook his head. "Nope. We're going now before she finds it. I plan to be off that couch by the end of the week," he said and ushered Sora back out of the Youth Center who continued to try and object the whole way.

Win watched them go in bemusement.

"What was that all about?" Autumn asked as she came in for her shift.

"Apartments," Win answered and gave a shrug. Autumn looked at him curiously but decided to clean up instead of asking questions. She paused, mildly surprised when a marine walked into the Youth Center. The base was clear across the city and almost out in the middle of nowhere. Military personnel weren't exactly their target demographic.

He looked around at the decorations. "I'd heard that this place was back and better than ever but this is amazing," he said. He looked at the Baker siblings as they watched him. He was in his mid-twenties with dark hair and eyes. "Talking to myself again? Bad habit," he said apologetically.

"No better conversationalist is what Gran used to say," Fox said as he bussed a table near the man. "Of course, Gran was bat guano crazy," he added and shrugged. Autumn sent him an exasperated look.

Rocky DeSantos chuckled. "I'm supposed to be meeting two people here. Runty Asian guy, pretty black girl around my age," he said.

"Who are you calling runty?" Adam asked from behind him.

"At least I got a pretty," Aisha said.

Rocky turned and greeted his long-time friends.

"Another one shows up. What's the opposite of a mass exodus?" Autumn murmured, realizing the tall Latino was another former Ranger.

Win shrugged and went back to work as the older trio got reacquainted. They'd eventually find out which one he was. He paused when his communicator went off. "I got this," he said and ducked into the back.

-x-

Chloe was hunting for her camera around the area the Putties attacked her. No one else seemed to care that her most prized possession had been stolen. Danny was off tinkering with things and couldn't be bothered to help her look. She sighed. Okay, so he was working on a powerful new weapon that would help them. She supposed he had an excuse. And she wasn't really there alone. Tori, Wood, Nathan and Rex were helping her look. She had a right to be cranky though, and resentful. Right?

"There's no sign of it anywhere. They must have taken it," Rex said as the little group checked in with each other.

"Why would Putties take a camera?" Nathan asked.

"We don't even know what they were doing last night," Rex said, shaking his head. He knew Tai was worried about it. They all were in a way.

Chloe opened her mouth to say something but Tori cut her off. "Sweetie, you know they weren't here just to steal your camera," she said. Chloe made a face but knew she was right.

"Recon, maybe? Who knows what they're going to do now that they don't have the Reavers' powers anymore," Wood said.

Their communicators went off. Rex twisted his wrists. "Yeah, Rex, here, go," he said.

"There is a monster not far from you location. Be careful. He seems to be able to turn people into photographs," Beez warned them.

"We got it, Beez," Rex said. "Chloe, I think I know where you're camera is," he said.

Chloe felt airless. "What did they do to my camera?" she groaned. Then she straightened up. "Let's go get my camera back," she said and twisted her wrists. "It's Morphin' Time!"

-x-

Photobomb was a shiny black, one-eyed monster. He didn't have an actual eye; instead a telescopic camera lens was his eye. flash bulbs on antennae protruded from his head and every time they flashed, a person he had in his frame would disappear only to be spit out of his mouth as a photograph. If he managed to get more than one person in his sights, each of them was spit out a separate photo.

"That doesn't even make sense! My camera was a dslr not an instant!" female Black declared.

Photobomb whirled toward him as the Black Team, Pink Team, male Red, female Blue, male Yellow, male Green and Violet appeared. "Oooh, I'd love to add a few Rangers to my collage," he said and used his hands to frame them up experimentally.

"Don't get caught in his flash!" Violet said and they all dove for cover. In bright winks of light, male Black, Yellow and male Pink disappeared. They weren't quite quick enough to get out of the frame. Photobomb spit the photographs out. Violet ran forward to pick them up. Photobomb shot a bright energy blast in front of her, making her fly back.

"Hahaha, even the almighty Power Rangers cannot escape me," he crowed.

Violet stood up, she showed them the three photographs. "They're safe for now," she said.

"Then let's do something about this," Blue said and summoned her weapons. "Let's see if you can capture me if you can't see me," she said and shimmered until she disappeared.

The lights on his stalks turned colors, and flared to life in a reddish hue, then began cycling colors until Blue was no longer invisible.

"Billie, watch out!" Red said and ran, drawing his blade on the fly. He jumped and slashed. One of the stalks went flying through the air. Without both lights, Blue vanished again. Sai flew through the air and he only just managed to not get in the lens. Black rushed forward, tucked and rolled, using the Power Axe to cut his legs out from under him.

Pink, rather miffed that her partner had been turned into a photograph, jumped and twisted, hitting the monster with both Fans. Violet summoned her VelociRapier and slashed him.

Sparking, hurt and one eyed the monster stumbled back. "This isn't over, Rangers!" he said and disappeared.

Red muttered something under his breath. "Let's get these people somewhere safe. I'd hate to think of them being thrown in the trash or something," he said, indicating to the photographs littering the ground.

Black nodded. "Me, too," she said glumly.

"Hey, it's not your fault," Pink assured her.

Black shrugged but helped with the pick-up.

-x-

Billy rubbed his eyes and looked at the Rangers. "They appear to be perfectly preserved. If you can destroy his lens then the effect should be reversed.

"That's great news," Tai said in relief. His best friend was a photograph. It was a state he wanted to remedy as quickly as possible.

"He didn't seem that tough," Win said quietly.

"I think that was only because Billie distracted him when she went invisible. It took time for him to filter through the right lighting to pick her up. I doubt he'd make that mistake twice," Tai said shaking his head.

"Unless he doesn't have a choice," Billie said and went to a console. "If I can insert a command into the Morph code..." she trailed off, completely forgetting she was talking, her concentration now on what she was doing. She had a frown of determination on her face.

"That's brilliant," Billy declared.

"Any idea what that is all about?" Lani asked Danny.

Danny shrugged. "She's probably going to rig our Morphs to temporarily fluctuate through different light spectrums making it harder for him to capture us with his lens," he answered. "This won't last too long, though. It'll drain a huge amount of energy. I'd better get back to work," he said, his mind already on finishing his project.

"Yeah, you do that," Tai agreed. "That's all we can do for now," he told the others. They began teleporting out of the Command Center.

"Come on, you two. Super sundaes on me," Autumn invited the depressed looking Chloe and Tori.

"Ice cream doesn't heal all the world's hurts," Chloe said. She wavered. "But it sounds good about now," she agreed.

"Yeah," Tori agreed. Autumn smiled and she and the other two teleported.

Eventually only Tai, Lani and the Blues were left. Tai stared the photos of the three Rangers. Billy left him to his thoughts. Lani did not. "You're not helping anything by standing around brooding," she said. "And people call Nathan emo," she muttered.

Tai glanced at her. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I know, I can't help it," he said with a sigh. "And I am not emo," he added with a smile flirting at the corner of his mouth.

"Could you please go flirt somewhere else?" Billie grumbled at them. "And I need caffeine," she added. She was a little more snippy than usual. Nathan usually kept her in supply of caffeine.

"Don't worry, Billie, we won't let your tank get low," Lani assured her. "In fact, we'll go on a caffeine run right now," she added.

"We will?" Tai asked.

"Yes, so come one. We can grab some food while we're out. She needs to eat and so do we," she said. She took his hand and looked up at him, giving her best smile. Tai nodded dumbly. Triumphant, Lani teleported them both out leaving Billie to her work.

-x-

Chloe felt depressed. She was laying on a blanket in the park waiting for the monster to show up while staring at the sky. It was cold on the ground. It suited her mood. Someone walked over to her and stood there. "Go away," she said and waved her hand in a shoo-ing motion.

Lammy shook her head and instead plopped down beside her. She looked up at the sky. It was a dreary, over cast sort of day. There wasn't much to see. "What are you looking at?" she asked.

"The moon supposedly but it isn't up yet," Chloe answered.

"It's not so great. It's gray and there's no sky, just dark and stars and the Earth. Gets old after awhile. I much prefer it here," Lammy said.

Chloe snorted. "Didn't want to move there. Just waitin' for my camera to come back so we can kick it's tail," she said. "Thanks for saving Rex, Wood and Nath," she said.

"I'm wearing the suit, may as well own it," Lammy said with a bemused expression.

"What are you after anyway?" Chloe asked, knowing she hadn't answered that question yet and doubted she would now.

Lammy surprised her by laughing. "A library. Not an ordinary library, but just a library. But it's heavily warded against evil and it'll need to be opened by someone with powerful Good magic. That's where Taran comes in. From what I've learned, there used to be a custodian, the Librarian, who guarded the knowledge within, a powerful magician in her own right. She sealed it and hid the entrance and either a powerful Good wizard or the next Librarian are the only ones who can open it," she explained.

"Huh. So you're actually a nerd," Chloe said. "That's unexpected. Why not just tell everyone?" she asked and sat up to look at her.

Lammy shrugged. "It's too much fun watching them squirm," she answered, making Chloe laugh for the first time since she lost her camera.

People screaming in the distance caught Lammy's attention. "Looks like you're getting your wish," she said and got to her feet.

Chloe hopped up, too. Their communicators began chiming. She twisted her wrists and answered. "We're on it," she said and looked at Lammy, who had a serious expression on her face. "Let's do this," she said. "It's Morphin' Time! Mastodon!"

"Velociraptor!"

-x-

Photobomb was back and badder than ever. His flashes were fixed and he was confident that he was unstoppable. He arrived in Angel Grove in a flash of glory. "Say cheese!" he called out to a group of unsuspecting middle school girls. They screeched and tried to run way but they were caught in his frame. He spit them out gleefully.

He stumbled back when black and purple laser blasts hit him in roughly his chest. "Ugh, what?" he demanded looking around. Violet and female Black Ranger were first to arrive.

"I really hope Billie managed to finish what she was doing," Black said. Violet agreed. They jumped out of the way as Photobomb fired laser blasts at them through his flashes.

"Pretty, pretty Power Rangers. Hold still! You're both so photogenic," he cajoled them. Black and Violet ducked behind cars to avoid his flashes as he tried to capture them.

"What about us? Are we pretty enough for you?" The rest of the Rangers arrived, flanking him.

"Oh, yes! Just hold still," he said and his lens adjusted with a whirring sound trying to focus on all of them.

"Billie, now!" Red shouted.

Female Blue nodded. She tapped her helmet and made her computer appear. There was a program already loaded. She just pressed the enter button to execute it.

Photobomb stumbled back in confusion when the Rangers began to flicker. They're suits and helmets shifting colors at a random rate. He couldn't focus on any of them. "What have you done?" he demanded. Instead of trying to capture them, he began trying to blast them.

He was still formidable and had everyone scrambling away. "We don't have much longer with the filter," female Blue warned them.

"Can we form the Mega Cannon without Rex, Wood and Nath?" female Red called out.

"No time, we'll distract him. Billie, get him right in the eye," male Red said and drew his Tyranno Sword. All around him other began summoning their weapons. They ran forward, some had to dodge, others got in close enough for glancing blows and some weren't fast enough to avoid being hit.

Female Blue took a deep breath. "Power Sai!" she summoned her weapons. She turned invisible. Even her flickering powersuit could be seen but being completely invisible would help her more now. She moved forward quickly. As Gold and Silver each got off a couple of blows, she had the opportunity. She tossed her first Sai.

"Eh?" Photobomb's lens adjusted to see what was coming toward him. He didn't have a chance, his lens shattered and he staggered back. Enraged and unable to see he released a volley of laser flashes that had the Rangers scrambling for cover even as their filtering program ended.

"That was either really brilliant or really dumb. I haven't figured out which one yet," female Black commented.

"Both," Silver declared.

Three points of blaster fire hit Photobomb as the male Black, Pink and Yellow Rangers arrived.

"Miss us?" male Black asked.

Snarling, Photobomb turned toward his voice.

"Get down!" female Black shouted just as the monster unleashed a volley of blasts that ha the three scrambling for cover now.

"I was wondering why everyone was hiding," male Pink said.

"Wonder no more," male Yellow said.

"Cannon time but we have to be fast. Are we ready?" male Red asked. He got an affirmative consensus. "Mega Power Cannon!" Twelve Rangers came in close. They combined their weapons, all of them, to form a rather large, multi-barreled cannon.

The male Red Ranger aimed the Cannon. "Fire!" the male Red pulled the trigger.

"Alpha Legend Cannon!" Silver, Gold and Violet fit their weapons together to make a cannon with a long nose and a trigger. "Fire!" The nose began to glow, pulsing gold, violet and white, gaining intensity before finally blasting to join th six points of energy fired from the Mega Power Cannon.

Both blasts hit the monster. He was knocked off his feet. He lay there for a moment, smoking and sizzling but he eventually got back to his feet, dusting himself off. "That stung. Stupid Rangers!" he said and began firing at the general vicinity of where the blasts came from. The Rangers scrambled for cover again.

"What the-" male Red couldn't even formulate the words.

"We are so screwed," male Pink said.

"Na. We got this," male Blue said. "Tai, summon the Magnum Power Cannon," he shouted. He hadn't quite finished it and asked Holly to put the finishing touches on it. He just hoped she'd finished.

Red nodded. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He stood. Silver and Gold ran forward to cover him, using their oversized weapons to deflect energy blasts from the monster.

"Magnum Power Cannon!" male Red summoned. A large red and blue thing appeared. It stood on a tripod and was at least six foot long. It was vaguely wing shaped and swooped outward with one huge barrel in the middle and six small barrels on each side of it. A triggering mechanism jutted toward him, allowing him to aim and fire. When he touched it, his Power Coin began to glow. They all did. Each barrel began to glow, staring from the outer most and going inwards until the large barrel began to glow as well. "Magnum Blast!" he pulled the trigger. The individual points of energy converged as they blasted through the monster, all but vaporizing him as he exploded.

"Wow," was all Red could say. "Danny, if we were paying you, you'd get a raise," he said.

The monster regrouped and grew into a enormous proportions. He gave a laugh. "This is even better!" He said and began taking pictures of the city and each time a building was converted to a giant photograph.

"Ah, man," male Blue complained. "I ain't got no fancy tricks for that," he said.

"That's okay, Danny. I do," Holly's voice said into his helmet. All their helmets. "Magnum Alpha Megazord," she prompted.

"Let's try it then," male Red said. "TyrannoZord!"

"TriceraZord!"

"MastoZord"

"PteroZord!"

"SmiloZord!"

"StygiZord!"

"StegoZord!"

"VelociZord!"

"CeratoZord!"

From various place around the city, Zords began appearing and converged on their location teleporting their pilots aboard. Male Red was inside the TyrannoZord. He found a new button on his console. "Activating Magnum Alpha Megazord Configuration!" he said and pressed the button. The Zords began assembling together. The SmiloZord and the MastoZord formed legs and feet. The TyrannoZord formed a torso while the PteroZord and TriceraZord formed arms. A helmeted head turned out of the TyrannoZord. The StygiZord broke apart to form gauntlets, a chest shield and a helmet. The StegoZord, CeratoZord and VelociZord configured themselves in a shoulder mounted dino head cannon system that attached to the back of the shield with a tail. The pilots teleported into an enormous combined cockpit.

"Ohh, ohh, can I get a pic of that?" Photobomb asked and turned toward him. His flashes began charging.

"Nope. This time, you say cheese," male red said and turned toward the monster. "Magnum Dino Blast!" he lined a target on the screen and depressed buttons on the arms of his yoke.

The dinosaur heads opened their mouths and fired just as his flashes went off. It was too late. He exploded with the power of all nine Zords hit him in in the lens. The lens shattered a split second before the rest of him exploded.

On the ground, the female Black ran forward when a small dark object fell to the ground. She picked up what was left of her camera. It was totaled. "I am totally sending a bill to the moon for this," she declared. She managed to open it and take her memory card out. "Maybe I can at least get that A+," she muttered with a sigh.

-x-

Back at the Command Center, Tori was scolding Wood after the debriefing. "I was so worried. I wish I could you not to do anything like that again, but I guess it comes with the job," she said, loosing momentum before it could even build. She sighed and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're okay," she said.

Wood grinned. "Takes more than an over grown camera to put me down," he said and hugged her back.

Tori nodded then she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him quickly. "Incentive," she told him and slipped away, leaving him staring after her with a gobsmacked expression.

Nathan laughed. "Close your mouth, your letting flies in," he said with a laugh.

Wood blushed and clenched his jaw shut.

"What I wanna know is where my incentive is to stay outta trouble," Rex said.

"How about this; stay out of trouble or I'll kick your can," Chloe told him.

Rex chuckled. "That'll work," he said and she gave him a smirk.

"That goes for you, too," Billie said, pointing at Nathan.

He gave her a salute and grinned.

Tai shook his head. "Okay, okay. I think we're done for the day," he said. There was nothing else to say. They'd scraped through a victory today thanks to Danny, Billie and Holly.

"Oh, yeah. What time is it?" Danny asked and looked down at himself.

"You don't have time to get mom to iron you anything, but come on, let's go see how we can shine you up to be good enough to go out with Holly," Chloe said to her brother. The two siblings teleported.

"Well, come on then, girl. Let's go get you ready for the big date," Manny said to Holly. She and Lani latched on to their protesting friend and they teleported.

Autumn snickered. "Hey, wanna tour the new Casa de Goldsmith?" Taran asked her.

"Oh, you got the place?" she asked. It would be nice to spend some time alone with him without her family interrupting anything.

"Yep. I hope you like tamales. Manny's Abby gave me a bunch," he said. She laughed and the two of them teleported.

Lammy pouted. So unfair. Her apartment hunt so far was a miserable failure so far.

"Come on, I'll treat you to a extra large coffee of your choice," Win invited.

She smiled at him. "Sounds like a plan," she agreed.

And soon the Command Center was empty, all but Beez and Billy, who had work of their own.

-x-

**Palace on the Moon**

Widow as agitated. Roki watched her pace around the throne room. "That should have been a victory. What happened?" she demanded.

"They found a way to counter the lens filter," Roki said, rubbing his forehead.

Widow whirled around to snap at him that she knew that, but stopped short. "_They_ didn't. _She_ did. The Blue girl," she murmured. "Zita!" she shouted. Roki raised an eyebrow wondering what devious plans were forming in her wonderfully conniving mind.

Zita appeared presently. "You bellowed?" she asked.

Moriko and Griff peaked into the throne room, trying to be unobtrusive.

"That Blue girl. The first thing you did when you arrived her was target her. Why?" she asked.

"She's brilliant. I thought if anyone could hack into the Nordroz Corp. mainframe, she could. She did but covered her tracks so that no one else could follow her," she said, making a face as she remembered that.

Widow nodded. "Imagine that mind working for our side," she said.

Roki shook his head. "The last time we tried that, we nearly rotted his brain," he reminded her.

Zita bit her lip. "There is an option we haven't considered," she said. Both of them looked at her. "It's extremely dangerous. It requires re-forging the Sword of Darkness," she said.

Moriko's mouth dropped open. She knew was going be a little erratic until she came to grips with being alone but now she was just talking crazy. "Zita's right. The Sword of Darkness is an extremely dangerous thing," she said, deciding to try and talk sense into these people.

Widow ignored her. "What do you think?" she asked Roki.

Roki considered it. "We can give it a try," he said. Zita nodded.

Widow grinned. "Then we have some work to do," she said.

-x-

Beez was in the Medi-Lab as results from blood-tests they'd recently done on the Rangers came back. They'd taken the samples to establish how the genetic abilities had changed them. "Billy, could you come here, please?" she said into the comm system.

Within moments Billy was by her side. "What is it?" he asked.

"It was as you suspected. The substance in Winter's bloody stream you couldn't identify was not related to his treatments with Widow's experiments. It is present in every human Ranger. And see here," she showed him a graph of their DNA, "They each have a slight mutation," she explained, highlighting a portion.

Billy nodded. "The mutation is genetic. That means it is likely to be passed along to the next generation," he posited.

Beez nodded. "However, there were two anomalies," she said. A holographic image of a double helix appeared, yet it was slightly different. There was a variance that Billy recognized instantly. He gaped, his eyes going wide. "Somewhere in his lineage, Rex has an Eltarin ancestor," she explained.

"He doesn't have the mutation," Billy said.

Beez shook her head. She deactivated that hologram and a new one took it's place. If Billy was surprised by the variance in Rex's DNA, he was astounded by the new image. It was a triple helix. "Beez?" he asked.

"It is Sora's DNA," she explained.

"This explains so much. Why he has such a powerful weapon, and why he can only manifest two additional clones. How far back does this go?" he asked.

"One generation. His father was Triforian," Beez answered.

"Fascinating," Billy mused. He frowned suddenly. "I don't think he knows," he said. "Is it our place to tell him?" he wondered out loud.

"He should know," a new voice intruded. Jason was standing at the door. He'd been there for awhile. Billy obviously had no idea, but the smile Beez sent him told him she'd known. "I can tell him," he said. "Rex needs to know too, but now isn't the right time," he said.

"What do you know that we don't?" Billy asked him.

"Things that are way above my pay grade," Jason answered. Billy didn't know how to answer that. Jason just smiled. "I'll go pay Sora a visit," he said and sauntered off.

Billy looked at Beez for answers but she was unreadable, her face serene as she cataloged the blood test results. "Shall be begin analzing the unknown substance?" she asked him.

Realizing no answers would be forthcoming, Billy nodded. "Yes, let's," he agreed. She smiled and nodded.

**-xEnd Chapter 12x-**


	13. Dark Rising

**x-Power Rangers Alpha : Chapter 13 : Dark Rising -x**

The Moon had not been quiet. The Rangers scrambled often to fight some new monstrosity the Moon had thrown at them. While tough, they weren't exactly getting any better. It was beginning to feel like busy work. Meanwhile, they still had to juggle school, competitions, work and family. Family seemed to be the trickiest part.

Sora having to contacted his mother at Terra Venture on the planet Mirinoi about his father. Lammy met Taran's adoptive parents in Kansas over Thanksgiving. Chloe and Danny had to disappear suddenly during a trip to New York to spend time with their father. It was all sticky.

Rex was highly annoyed. Though they usually tried to rotate who was sent out into the field unless it was absolutely necessary, Rex had still been required to leave his sister unsupervised at some teeny-bopper concert the day before when a monster attacked nearby. His parents had been giving him a hard time about it. Especially since it wasn't the first time something like that happened. He knew he didn't have a good excuse besides the truth, which he couldn't tell them. Being caught in the stampede of people running for safety while coming back from the bathroom didn't seem to be an adequate excuse. To make matters worse, Rena had tried to take up for him.

Finally, with a disappointed shake of her head, his mom had finally let it drop. Dad had stayed out of that one for the most part but he didn't really stick up for his poor son either. Rex was finally allowed to leave, feeling a bit like crap. His parents were usually the cool parents people always wanted. He guessed even the cool parents had to put their feet down sometimes. He was headed toward his car when he noticed activity at the house across the street, which belonged to the crazy old cat lady Mrs. O'Bannon.

There were a couple of girls knocking on the door with suitcases stacked up behind them. The blond pounded on the door. "Granny!" she shouted and pushed the doorbell a few times.

"I thought you said your parents talked to her," said the one with the short dark hair.

Ordinarily, Rex wouldn't have been too nosey aside from casually checking them out, but something stood about them. It was the way they wee dressed. They seemed to each being uniforms of some sort but different from each other's.

"They did! I wouldn't have asked Justin to leave us here if I didn't think she was expecting us," the blond girl said and knocked on the door again.

The brunette girl shrieked when a cat appeared and pounced playfully on her boots, beckoned by a loose lace. "What was that?" she demanded.

"It was a cat. Granny has several of them."

"There's nothing like that on KO-35," she groused.

Now that definitely caught his attention and he walked over to them. "Mrs. O'Bannon isn't there," he said helpfully.

They turned then to look at him. Both of them were young, probably sixteen or so. The girl with the edgy black bob had fair skin and silver eyes. He definitely recognized that uniform now that she mentioned KO-35. The blond had slightly curly hair with brown streaks and braids running through it. She sported a Terra Venture staff uniform. She also had a pair of the prettiest blue eyes he'd ever seen. She stared at him for a long moment then blinked and looked away, flushing slightly. She then frowned. "What do you mean she isn't here? She has to be. She's expecting us," she complained.

Rex shook his head. He brought out his keys, found the one he'd been given last week and unlocked the door. "She went on a cruise and asked my mom to feed her cats for her. She'll be gone for at least two more weeks," he said and pushed the door open.

The blond closed her eyes as if to summon up patience. "Well, thank you-" she gasped and both girls covered their noses.

"What is that smell?" the other girl demanded.

"That would be the litter boxes. My sister is supposed to clean them. She, understandably, shirked that duty it seems," he said.

"There's no way I'm staying here. I'll sleep on the ship with Justin and Carlos," the brunette said gagging.

"Zhane would love that."

"Then I'll find Sora and stay with him. Cassie knows where he is."

"Shh," the blond belatedly tried to shush her friend and they both glanced guiltily at Rex.

He grinned at them. He closed the door and locked it up again. "We'll go over to my house and sort this problem out. Sora you say?" he asked. "I think I know a Sora," he said casually.

They gave him suspicious looks."Oh, really? What do you know about Sora?" the brunette asked.

"I know his parents were on Terra Venture," he said and pointed at the blonde, "and that he later went to live with his cousin, Cassie, on KO-35 and learned their style of martial arts from a man named Zhane Rahl," he said and pointed at the brunette.

The girls shared a look. "The only way you could know any of that is if you're a Power Ranger," the brunette said suspiciously.

Rex snorted. "If I'm that easy to figure out, you'd think my parents would and get off my back a little. Come on. We'll head over and I can call in re-enforcements to see what we can do about that house. I'm Rex, by the way. Rex Hart," he introduced himself.

"I'm Zara. Zara Rahl and this is Melody Robinson," the brunette piped up.

Melody gave him a brief smile and a finger wave. "We're, um, here to train with the Power Rangers. Sort of. It's a long story and I'd rather only tell it once," she added.

"Fair enough," Rex said and helped them take their things across the street to his house. He briefly explained to his parents that they were meant to stay with Mrs. O'Bannon but there was a communications snag. His mom went into mother-mode and began to fuss over them immediately.

Rex ducked out and teleported to the Command Center.

-x-

Billie left the Youth Center with an extra-large, extra-sweet, extra-creamy coffee and her laptop bag. She wanted to work on some of her projects this weekend. She was almost finished with what she called a hand-held healing device and she had an idea for an armor piece for the Reds and the Greens, as well as a weapons upgrade. Winter needed a better weapon sometimes and if he could get one with some powerful armor, all the better for him. After all, from what the records say, the Green and Red Ranger had a shield they could share. It was woefully outdated but she could go from there.

Her mind was so occupied she didn't even realize when she made it home. There was no car in her drive. That meant that the Doctors Davis were at work. On a Saturday. She sighed and entered the empty house. Her parents were brilliant. Mr. Dr. Davis was a brain surgeon. Mrs. Dr. Davis was a rocket scientist. They were on the cutting edge of their fields. She was proud of them but it'd be nice if they were home every now and then. She'd ended up having Thanksgiving with Nathan's family because they'd been called into work at the same time.

"There you are, sweety."

Billie jumped when she heard her mother's voice. On the short side and slightly plump, her mother didn't look like she designed missiles for a living. She looked more like she baked cookies all day. Which was hilarious because the woman couldn't boil water. "I didn't think you were here. Your car's gone," she said.

Mrs. Dr. Davis gave an absent smile. "It's in the shop. I was going to the store for some milk and it died on me," she explained.

"Dad's been after you get a new one," Billie said with a smile. "I'm going to go to my room. Nathan might come over later to study for mid-terms," she said and started to head up the stairs.

She never saw it coming. She felt a sharp pain in her neck and everything went black. Impostra caught Billie and the coffee cup before it could spill everywhere. The faceless woman-shaped monster with a conical head lay her down briefly and neatly disposed of the coffee in the sink and threw the cup away. She shifted into Billie, jotted a note and stuck it on the fridge.

'Needed to go to the computer store. If Nathan drops by, tell him we'll reschedule. -Billie'

Swiftly reforming to her true shape, Impostra cradled Billie in her arms and disappeared.

-x-

Tai arrived at the Command Center at Beez's behest to see a gaggle of elders all standing around trying to talk over each other. There were two new faces in the clutch. A young man in a Galactic Policeman's uniform and a Asian woman in a Kovarian science uniform. She held a silver case in her hand.

He shook his head. And they were supposed to be the grown-ups. He stuck two fingers in his mouth and gave a sharp whistle that garnered all their attention. They turned and looked at him.

Cassie Chan, Pink Astro Ranger, smiled at him. "You must be Tai," she said. "I think there was a break down in communication somewhere," she said. She patted her case. "This and two other packages are supposed to be delivered here. I was told we were expected," she said. "I suppose that's what I get for letting Zhane make the plans," she said.

"No, no, it's my fault," Jason said as he strode into the Power Chamber. Where he'd been previously, Tai didn't know. "I'm sorry. I was told to expect you but you got here before I could pass it along," he said. He didn't face her as he spoke to her, instead looking at Tai. "Things began to happen quickly," he said.

Tai nodded. "So what's up?" he asked.

"Beta Z asked Zhane to do something for her," he explained.

Holo-Beez appeared. "Indeed I did. Apologies for my absence, Tai. I am at a dig site in central Africa," she explained.

"Why are you at a dig site in central Africa?" he asked. "No, wait. That's for later," he said. "The Zhane thing and the packages?" he prompted.

"He's looking for the lost Coins," she answered. "There is also some civil unrest on KO-35 and for safe-keeping, he sent us the Astro Morphers and his sister," she explained.

"Andros and Cassie are staying to try and keep the peace, but they wanted the Morphers where certain factions of the government couldn't get to them in case things got out of hand," Cassie explained. "So we hitched a ride with him since he was on his way to Earth," she said and jerked her thumb at the young Galactic Policeman.

"Which brings us to the third package," Justin Stewart said. "My original assignment was the space around Mirinoi but I've been sent back to Earth to rendezvous with Carlos while we await orders for the change-up. Again, another story for another time," he said. "Karone will be traveling with Zhane but aside from that, she wanted me to smooth out the transfer of her pupil; the future Pink Quasar Ranger," he explained.

"While not technically Rangers yet, they will be and I've agreed to watch over them and further their training," Jason explained.

Tai cocked his head at the big man. He decided not the question he had front of so many others, but he would definitely be talking to him later. "Okay, so Astro Morphers and Rangers-in-training. Did I miss anything?" he asked.

"Nope, that's pretty much it," Cassie said.

Billy took the case from her. "I will see this safely put away," he said. Jason nodded at him. There were only three of them and Beez that knew where the Archive was, which where outdated or broken Morph Tech was kept. It was where the Power Coins had originally be stored.

Rex appeared. "Aha, Justin and Cassie," he said. "I believe you lost something," he said.

"We did?" Justin asked.

"Yes. Mrs. O'Bannon is bat guano crazy and didn't remember her granddaughter and a friend were coming to stay with her and her fifty cats. She went on a cruise last week," he answered.

Cassie made a face. "Yikes. Where-?"

"My house. For now," Rex answered.

"Well, instead of crashing with Sora, I'll stay with them until she gets back," Cassie said musingly.

"Isn't Mrs. O'Bannon the one whose house smells like-?"

"Yep," Rex answered Tai's question with a nod.

"Like what?" Cassie asked unsurely.

"Cat pee," they answered simultaneously.

"But don't worry. We can clean up the house and kennel the cats until she gets back," Rex said. "I assume you'll be filling us in on what's been going on?" he asked Tai.

Tai nodded. "I think I got most of the story now," he said. He looked at Jason, who conveniently wasn't looking at him.

"Oh, and let's not tell Sora I'm here yet, okay guys?" Cassie said with a grin. "Now, take me to the girls and let's see what we can do about the house. You're Rex right?" she asked and latched on to his arm.

"That's me," Rex answered and teleported out with her.

Tai smiled. Justin was looking around at all the changes with rapt attention. Eventually he disappeared into the consoles, just like he used to as a kid. "Okay, Beez, about central Africa?" he prompted, letting Jason slide this time.

-x-

**Palace on the Moon**

Widow drew Billie's blood. She couldn't get to the hidden Power Coin, no matter what she'd tried. Her blood was the next best thing. She took a rather sizeable vial and went in the depths of the Palace to where Zita and Roki awaited her. Moriko vowed to have nothing to do with this. Widow understood her concern. The Sword of Darkness was not something to be taken lightly,

In a dark room upon a blade mold were the pieces of the Sword of Darkness Rita Repulsa had once used to turn Tommy Oliver evil. It would serve such a function again. "We must all agree one last time. Do we want to do this?" she asked.

"Yes," Zita said immediately.

Roki nodded. "Together we should be able to keep the Sword's power in check," he declared.

Widow nodded. She took a breath and poured the blood over the blade. They joined hands around the mold. They began to chant and the blade began to glow. Brighter and brighter it glowed until they could no longer look at it. It gave off so much heat they had to stumble back, breaking their link.

When the glow was gone, so was the Sword.

-x-

Moriko paced outside Widow's lab where Billie was unconscious on a examination table. "This is madness. Utter madness," she said and chewed on her thumbnail.

"What's the big deal?" Griff asked, watching her pace.

Moriko shook her head. "I feel it in my bones. This is not going to end up how they want it to," she said quietly. She bit her lip. She turned suddenly and saw Billie standing in the entrance of the lab.

Griff subtly slid himself in front of Moriko. Billie gave an amused sort of smirk. "I'm not going to bother her. Chill. After all, how much damage can I do?" she asked and gave a grin. "I'm a caffeine addicted klutz," she pointed out.

Moriko narrowed her eyes. There was something off about her. "It's already done, isn't it?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Billie tilted her head. No, not Billie. When she ruled the world, she'd be known as Mina. Yes, that had a more regal and elegant air than Billie. "Is what already done? Why have I been brought here?" she demanded.

Moriko shook her head. "Ta. You can't fool me," she said.

Mina gave a shrug. "Worth a try," she said and her eyes gleamed darkly for a moment.

Widow, Roki and Zita arrived after hurrying once they realized the Sword must have found it's new host. Mina gave them a minute bow. "I really must commend you for your forethought of turning me evil," she said. She saw things in a completely new light. She was so much smarter than nearly everyone around her. Only Danny and Holly could possibly hope to compare. She didn't count Dr. Billy, who despite his youthful appearance was well past his prime. While she always knew that, she only just now appreciated it.

She recognized though, the strengths of others. As she glanced at the Repulsas, she realized she probably smarter than they were combined. They wouldn't be too much of a problem. Without such things as moral quandaries, her world opened up in a whole new way. Her mind was already working overtime. She had to play it cool for awhile though. eventually her friends would see things her way.

"I'm pleased to the see the process worked," Widow commented. For a moment Mina had completely forgotten she was on the Moon.

"So, what now? Infiltrate and destroy from within, I assume. You understand that this will take some time. I don't want to draw attention to myself," she explained. "So I'll keep devising ways to destroy your monsters for appearance sake while I figure out the best way to destroy the Rangers," she explained. She'd have to get Autumn first, she realized, otherwise she might squeal about her aura changing or something.

"Very well, but you will report to us regularly. You don't want to cross us, do you?" Zita asked, snarling slightly.

Mina widened her eyes. "No, no. I will of course report to you regularly," she promised.

"Then we should have no problems," Roki said stiffly. Scruffy and seemingly benign, there was something about this girl that almost made him regret using the Sword on her.

"Come along. I'll show you where you can train and get away when pretending becomes to much" Widow said wrapped her arm in hers.

Mina allowed herself to be led around.

-x-

At the Youth Center, Sora was moping. Getting touch with someone on Terra Venture wasn't the easiest thing in the world, even for a Power Ranger and even then his mum hadn't been very informative about his father. She claimed to have met him as a girl, they enjoyed a whirlwind romance and were married and divorced within a year. The problem, she supposed, was because he was an alien and hadn't told her. Sora tried to remember the last time he saw his real father. When he gave him the miniature sword he wore around his neck, he realized.

He was so deep in thought, ruminating instead of studying like he was meant to be doing at the Youth Center, he had no idea anyone was sneaking up behind him. "Sora-kun! Why you no visit me!"

Sora jumped and turned, seeing the grinning face of his cousin and not his old crone of a grandmother. "I hate it when you do that," he said. Few people knew that Cassie was also of Japanese descent on her mother's side. They shared a very tyrannical grandmother who'd hated coming to America with her new husband when they were newly married.

Cassie laughed and reached up to pinch his cheeks. "But you're reaction is always so priceless," she teased him.

"You laugh but your mum pushed her off on my mum to take across space. You had the luxury of visiting only when you were forced. I had to live with her," he griped.

"Then you came to live with and we lived happily ever after, blah blah blah," Cassie said.

"What you doin' here anyway?" he asked.

Cassie sighed and sat across from him. "That is a long story and has your idol in the middle of it," she said.

Sora sat back down with a chuckle. "What has sensei done now?" he asked.

"Treat me to one of those teas and I'll tell you all about it," she said cajolingly.

"Sure, and by the way; your map drawing skills are rubbish," he declared. She made a face at him and ignored that. He smiled and went to counter to order two teas. He returned to have a long chat with his favorite cousin.

-x-

Melody and Zara had spent a very uncomfortable night in a smelly house with too many cats. Melody had finally managed to get in touch with her grandmother who claimed she never even spoke to her parents but since she was there she could make herself at home. Melody half hated being there and was half psyched.

Her parents were scientists on Terra Venture. Her dad was a botanist and her mother was a forensic anthropologist. They wanted Mel to be just like them, but she had no interest in science. As a child she preferred spending time in the jungles to interning on Terra Venture. Her parents were never approving of that. They liked it even less when they found out a few years later that Karone had taken an interest in her and had been teaching her Hei Quan; a modified version of martial skills she'd been taught while raised as Astronema.

Mel loved Karone, always had. About five years ago, while exploring the jungle around Terra Venture, she got lost and was hurt. She found the Quasar stones. No one knew where they'd been hidden except the Power Rangers. In awe, she'd touched the Pink Quasar Saber's handle. That day changed her life.

She didn't draw the Saber from the stone, but it marked her. She rubbed her right hand as she thought about it. It wasn't always visible, but her hand had a mystical brand. Karone and Kendrix had found her not long after that. It was then that Karone finally relented to teach her. One day, she was going to be called on to draw the Saber from the Stone.

Her parents didn't know all that. When the science department of Terra Venture gave them assign on a different continent, instead of letting her go with them or stay with Karone or even Kendrix, they supposedly arranged for her to come back to Earth to stay with a grandmother she didn't even remember. Karone assured her that it was the best move sense she and Zhane had something to take care of themselves and she'd be away from Mirinoi. She arranged the transport with Justin, who stopped by KO-35 to pick up Cassie and Zara.

Melody had met Zara on many occasions when Zhane would visit Karone. They got along well. Friends for the stay they liked to joke.

Cassie had left them in the capable hands of Rex Hart that morning while she went to hunt down Sora. Rex brought over some breakfast his mother had made for them. Pancakes and sausages. They were delicious.

Zara had been skeptical, food on KO-35 wasn't as varied as food from Earth. She was an instant fan. After breakfast and lot of other teenagers showed up the house and began to help them clean and catch cats to take to a kennel. There had been fifteen of them.

"No wonder the house reeked," Nathan said, shaking his head at the stack of pet carriers containing cats.

"Can't one of you brainiacs event some kind super odor neutralizer?" Lani asked, holding her nose as she sprayed a bottle of odor neutralizing spray on a chair in the living room.

Mina almost snapped that she had better things to do, but forced herself to reply in a differently snappy tone, "I'll get right on that," she said drily. She didn't even know what she was doing there. Nathan and Wood showed up at her house with beaming smiles and wouldn't take no for an answer. So she went along.

She had to get away from here. Feigning the need to pee she contacted Widow and asked for a convenient attack on Angel Grove. She had to get to the Youth Center before Autumn got an eyeful of her.

When she walked back downstairs it was to find the room in half way decent shape. They were a great team. If she had it her way, she'd keep it that way.

Mel was putting another cat in a cage when she heard several chimes go off.

"That's just what we need," Chloe complained.

Tai twisted his wrists and activated his communicator. "Go for Tai," he said.

"There are Putties attacking in down town Angel Grove," Beez informed them.

"We're on it," he said.

"Can we do anything to help?" Zara asked.

Tai shook his head. "Only active Rangers invited to the party," he said.

Mel sighed. "We understand," she assured them. Zara crossed her arms over her chest and nodded.

"Let's go," Tai shouted and the Rangers morphed.

"Let's go see if we can find Cassie," Zara said.

"Sure thing," Mel agreed.

-x-

Mina appeared in the back of the Youth Center and went invisible. She snuck past Fox cursing at the stove and slipped upstairs. She knew that Rei would be wherever Sora was. Only the twins were an obstacle if hey were around, which she doubted since Autumn and Win were probably both at the battle sight.

She'd never been up to the living area of the Youth Center. It was as sprawling as the Center itself. She checked rooms briefly. She had to hurry or she'd be missed. for sure. Finally she entered the girliest camouflage green room she'd ever seen. She smirked. Sitting on the made up bed was the stuffed Gold Ranger rabbit Ros had given Autumn. "Perfect," she said. The Sword of Darkness appeared in her hand; she touched the tip to the rabbit. Thick black smog seeped into the rabbit.

While she was creeping around, she decided to find Win's room. It was easy to find. She walked in and glanced around. She didn't see anything that stood out overly much. She wandered over to a few Native American artifacts and a little carved wolf on a shelf. She studied the wolf. It was obviously made with great care. It wasn't as old as the artifacts. It must hold some sort of significance to him. It would do.

She stepped back and touched the tip of the Sword to the wolf. It absorbed the black smog.

Satisfied, she made the Sword disappear and teleported to the battle fully morphed. She intervened just as a Putty tried to take Danny's head off.

"Thanks for the save," he said.

"No problem," she said. She saw male Red fighting himself. Impostra was the monster that impersonated her mother. She didn't like that. She tapped on her helmet and made her computer appear. The computer analyzed the monster for a weakness. She had a score to settle. There was always a minor flaw, she realized. Like her mother had a freckle on her right ear but Impostra's had been on the left ear. The imposter Red Ranger's dino symbol was reversed.

"The chest!" she shouted.

Male Red jumped back and lunged forward, stabbing the monster right through the chest. Impostra shouted and reverted to her true form. Now that she was revealed, she began launching energy attacks at them. They were powerful enough to have the Rangers running for cover.

"I think it time to bring out the cannon," the male Black said pointedly. He took out a Putty trying to get the best of Chloe.

"I got it, thanks," male Red responded. "Magnum Power Cannon!" he summoned the weapon and stood behind it. When he touched it, their Power Coins began to glow. Each barrel began to glow, staring from the outer most and going inwards until the large barrel began to glow as well. "Magnum Blast!" he pulled the trigger. The individual points of energy converged as they blasted through the monster, all but vaporizing her as she exploded.

She grew to enormous proportions. "Ahhh! You foolish Rangers. You have no idea what's coming. Even if I'm not your doom, you are doomed," she shouted at them.

"Let's shut her up," male Green suggested.

"Good idea. I'm tired of always hearing about our doom," female Black said drily.

"I'll handle it this time," female Red said. "TyrannoZord!"

"TriceraZord!"

"MastoZord"

"PteroZord!"

"SmiloZord!"

"StygiZord!"

"StegoZord!"

"VelociZord!"

"CeratoZord!"

From various place around the city, Zords began appearing and converged on their location teleporting their pilots aboard. Female Red found the button on her console. "Activating Magnum Alpha Megazord Configuration!" she said and pressed the button. The Zords began assembling together. The SmiloZord and the MastoZord formed legs and feet. The TyrannoZord formed a torso while the PteroZord and TriceraZord formed arms. A helmeted head turned out of the TyrannoZord. The StygiZord broke apart to form gauntlets, a chest shield and a helmet. The StegoZord, CeratoZord and VelociZord configured themselves in a shoulder mounted dino head cannon system that attached to the back of the shield with a tail. The pilots teleported into an enormous combined cockpit.

Impostra laughed and her shape shimmered, making herself into a copy of the Megazord.

"This can't be good," Red said.

They ducked when Impostra tried to swing at them.

"I have a feeling she'll be just as tough as we are," Silver commented.

"Then we need to strike hard and fast," female Blue said. She'd made sure she was in the Megazord this time. Impostra was getting dangerously close to spilling her beans in desperation.

"Yeah, I got it," Red said. "Magnum Dino Blast!" she lined a target on the screen and depressed buttons on the arms of her yoke.

The dinosaur heads opened their mouths. The dinosaur heads on the phony Megazord opened their mouths as well. The blasts met, rocking them, making the cockpit nearly explode.

Anger seethed through Blue.

"Well, that didn't go as planned," male Pink said.

"Ya think?" Black groused at him.

Blue was busy at her console. She accessed the programming through her helmet computer while the others struggled to get the upper hand on the monster. She grinned triumphantly and rewrote a bit of code. "Try it again," she said. "The monster is capable of what we could do. I doubt she knows what we can do," she said and sat back.

"Here goes nothing," Red said. "Magnum Dino Blast!" She lined the target up on her screen. This time when she pressed the buttons, not only did the dinosaur mouths come open but their tail whipped up and four points of energy where fired at the monster. Impostra had tried the same trick again, but Blue's modifications made all the difference.

This time when the energies met, hers were overpowered and they hit her full force. She assumed her true form before exploding.

Pink reached over and pulled Blue close for a hug. "You did it, Glitch," he said.

Blue just nodded as something else became clear to her. She didn't even hear the others' praise. It didn't matter near as much as that brief hug.

-x-

**Dark Dimension**

Widow and the Repulsas had shown Mina how to access the Dark Dimension, thinking she could train there. They had no idea the boundless possibilities that existed there. She'd already conquered it and made it her own. It was a headquarters of sort. She blocked all access to other parts of the Black Keep, as she liked to call it, except for herself and those she allowed in.

It was late and she should be asleep. Even the Youth Center was closed and all had gone to bed. Except for Winter and Autumn. They joined Mina in this late night meeting.

"What are your plans?" Autumn asked, sitting cross legged on a floor covered with pillows.

"We have to keep up appearances for now, so try to act like you usually would. We'll even fight against the monsters. I will eventually bring everyone to our side," Mina answered.

Autumn frowned. "What about Taran? I don't think you can turn him evil," she said.

Mina paced slightly. "We'll have to deal with him when the time comes. I'll try my best. The Sword is a powerful thing," she said. "Don't you have anything to say?" she asked Win.

He shook his head. "No. I'm just glad I'm fully functional," he said and grinned slightly.

Mina rolled her eyes. "They are shockingly bungling, aren't they? Oh, well, they won't be a threat for long. I'll let them believe they have me in check for now. It suits me just as well," she said.

"What's next?" Win asked.

"I'm going to collect my generals and work on my King," she answered.

Autumns brows shot up. "Your King?" she asked.

"Every Queen needs one," Mina answered with a shrug. "We'll meet again soon. You can go now," she said dismissively. Autumn and Win stood. They gave her deep bows and teleported out. Mina left that room and went to where she set up a temporary lab. She had lots to do, both as Billie and Mina. Leading a double life was going to get tiresome very quickly.

**-xEnd Chapter 13x-**


End file.
